Reflections of a King
by Abby Ebon
Summary: Harry was bent, ever so carefully, over a test tube. It contained Wraith DNA, and he was attempting, for the umpteenth time – to find out if the Wraith were immune to indeed everything, as some people believed. AU!HarryPotter, no pairing, SLASH hints.
1. At Wars End

**Reflections of a King**

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Note**: This is the concept of _Water Mage_, who posted this summary, and that of my other story '_Beneath the Foundation_' as a sort-of challenge, in as hope to see them written – since they are busy writing, and finishing, they're own stories. I can only hope this will live up to the expectation.

_March 5th_ title was changed for reasons to be mentioned in 10th chapter.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**At Wars End **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_An Article of the Lost Boy Who Lived _

At the age of seventeen, Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, had finished the war. Voldemort – or Tom Riddle, was gone- _forever_. His very soul destroyed in the process. Sadly, no one celebrated the defeat of the Dark Lord. Everyone that mattered to The-Boy-Who-Lived had died in the course of the war.

The Magical World, suffering from the abrupt loss of so many promising Wizards and Witches – including one of the Greatest Wizards who ever lived, Headmaster of Hogwarts- Professor Dumbledor, and Severus Snape- a misjudged Potion Master, the Magical World formed new bonds with Magical Creatures. Thanks in part to Harry Potter, because of his childhood friendship with a half-giant and centaur. Once the Magical World had recovered- it found the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill-The-Dark-Lord had disappeared.

It is _assumed_that having completed his education in the Magical World; he turned his attention to the Muggle World, which, despite being one of the causes to the war – had escaped relatively unscathed. Harry found that Hogwarts had credited him in the Muggle World. In fact he, and many young Wizard and Witches today- are thought to be geniuses for getting into such a prestigious and selective school as Hogwarts.

Much is believed to be the case with other Magical Schools, for Muggles, of course, do not know of magic- and they assume only _talented_members of the Muggle World are allowed into the schools. From such records we find that Harry had expressed an interest in Science. Which is best described as a muggle form of 'potions'. Once the Muggle World learned a talented young man as our Harry expressed such an interest, muggle money was practically given away to Harry, in return for him to go to certain muggle colleges.

Mr. Harry Potter, we assure, was accepted into one of their very best schools. He excelled, and later he mysteriously disappeared at the age of twenty-eight from one of their highest caliber of muggle 'science departments' (also called 'labs') in the world.

Any information on Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, should be owled to the Ministry of Magic: Investigation of Missing Persons Division.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Science Department, Atlantis – Pegasus Galaxy_

Harry was bent, ever so carefully, over a test tube. It contained Wraith DNA, and he was attempting, for the _umpteenth_ time – to find out if the Wraith were immune to indeed everything, as _some_ people believed…

"Any luck with the E. coli, Harry?" The good Doctor, Carson Beckett, asked from behind him. Harry resisted the temptation to send out wandless stunning, and silencing spells, on the man. That would assuredly draw attention to Harry, and ruin the experiment.

"No, and there won't be 'any luck' if you keep interrupting when I'm at the critical intervenes; _when_, I may add – it's the _only_ time safe for me to view the results with a microscope." Harry stated, not unkindly, for he knew Carson- and liked the man well enough – _out_ of the lab.

Beckett chuckled, and Harry resisted the somewhat childish urge to roll his eyes.

"Harry, due 'choose' to remember that you team- or should I say, Lt. Ford and _his_ team. (Harry could practically _hear_ the man teasing him, so what if he didn't like '_his'_ team?!) _Are_ coming to pick you up, whether you like it or not. This time Elizabeth says you _have_ to go, 'and have fun adventuring in this bottomless pit' so she won't have to listen to John whine about Lt. Ford whining about you not '_liking_ him'." Carson said as he moved away, cautious, Harry had been known to blow up at people- but Carson thought it was too fun teasing the youngest man on the Science Department's team.

Harry sighed, finishing up the experiment, and swiftly putting the lab equipment away. It was just too bad Wraith attacks don't happen _every _time he was assigned to deal with Atlantis's teams – and his 'team leaders' obvious, but harmless, advances…

(…"So I was thinking, you, me, and… dinner?" Lt. Ford had asked 'playfully' though there was a note of hope in his tone, much to John Sheppard's amusement. "I think not Aiden, for one, the Wraith might attack," it was a long-standing joke, for on Harry's first mission, they had attacked Atlantis, cutting Lt. Ford and Harry off from Atlantis for four days- when it was only supposed to be a half-day mission. "For another…I'm married to my research, I'm afraid there really isn't time for anything else but her.")

Lt. Ford was under the mistaken impression that, as Harry had been the one to create a 'cure' for his 'extra' Wraith-genes, which had been a simple matter of putting _active_ Ancient genes in the Lt. – active Ancient genes being ones _only_ Harry and Sheppard had, that Harry 'obviously' needed to be watched out for. Unfortunately 'looking out for' apparently meant many other things then simple friendship to Lt. Ford.

Lt. Ford had formed his own team, as Shappard's team of Teyla, Ronon, and Dr. Rodney McKay had worked out very well indeed, and as a old Professor of Science had told Harry, 'if it ain't broke, don't be messing about trying to 'fix' it'.

Thus Ford, normally a intelligent man, had gotten the mistaken impression that taking Harry from his beloved Science lab, and putting Harry on his own team; which had opened up a whole different can of other worms and had the highest potential for death, getting 'snakes' in his head, and getting his life-force sucked out of him (just to name a few), was _helping_ Harry come out of his shell.

This, it seemed, had put him at the end of 'jokes' in the military, someone, 'asked' which the Harry preferred – the lab, verses another living human being. Sheppard, the only man on Atlantis Ford was second in rank to – thought this was hilarious.

So did most of the Science Department.

It wasn't that Harry didn't think Ford was cute, in a charming I-saved-his-life way – but Harry was much more interested in defeating the Wraith _first_, and promising relationships with other men, and/or women, _second_.

If a war with the Dark Lord had taught him anything- it was not to form attachments until after the threats (in this case, the Wraith) were neutralized. This time at least, Harry was dealing with something that wasn't targeting _just_ him, which alone did wonders for his nightmares.

Eyeing the microscopic results he sighed- the E. coli was useless against the Wraith, next on the list were _more_ deadly viruses, and the even rarer elements found on Earth. At least he had gotten the results finished _before_ Lt. Ford had arrived.

"There you are Dr. it almost looked like you were hiding from me." Lt. Ford teased, Harry glanced up – while he had 'cured' the other man, his eye would never be wholly human again.

"I wish I could Lt. _unfortunately_, it seems you've set the Science Department against me regarding these '_explorations'_." Harry stated blandly as he took of the lab coat, mask, and gloves. Lt. Ford grinned, and shared a glance with Lt. Laura Cadman, the new security member of Ford's team, who had the misfortune to once share McKay's body in an incident with a Wraith Dart.

Dr. Zelenka was _supposed_to be on the team; unfortunately he had been forced to back out – and to team up with McKay, to do something regarding advancing the Ancient's weapons. One of Teyla's people, an Athosian man called Halling – Harry knew next to nothing about him, except that his son, Jinto, had once vanished in Atlantis during the chaos of a finding the 'shadow entity' that could suck energy from people, and things; the Science Department was _still_ trying to explain that one.

Halling had joined them as part of a new standing treaty with the Athosians, long ago requested they had hat one of their people be on each team- or they would not trade the food on the main land, which Atlantis had desperately needed awhile back. It had proved to be an ideal situation, as the Athosians were helpful- _especially_ when off-world.

Halling nodded to him, and Harry smiled with a slight nod. Lt. Ford _almost_seemed to pout, because Halling got more of a friendlier reaction form Harry them he did; but he turned so his back was to them, and led the way to an unexplored section of Atlantis.

Halling had proved adapt at learning the Ancient language that Doctor Jackson had provided from Earth – in fact, most of the Athosians acted as translators for the Atlantis teams. There was no scientific reason for this, but Atlantis teams had found themselves glad for their ability.

Sometime after the shadow entity incident, they had started to seriously explore Atlantis, they found mysteriously empty rooms; a 'teaching' room the Athosians were taking advantage of, as part of the treaty. They had arrived at the scene, and as usual, split into two groups - Halling with Lt. Cadman, and Ford with himself.

They carried advanced computers Earth had sent that would automatically map the area they were in; Harry didn't know how they worked, but they did. Lt. Ford walked ahead checking the entrances, 'Okaying' them- and moving on- while Harry did a more complete search. It was during one of these routine explorations that Harry found himself trapped in a dark room, the door slamming shut, with a whoosh, behind him.

"**Doctor Potter**! _Harry,_ are you alright in there?" Lt. Ford yelled through the door, and Harry could hear the panic edging into his voice. Harry blinked, the darkness of the room encompassing him, and he moved to where he _thought_ the door was.

"I-I'm okay Aiden –um, Lt., it's just a bit _too_ dark in here for my tastes." Harry said through the door.

Lt. Ford swallowed; Harry's fear of the dark was practically legendary to the Atlantis military teams. So he rarely went off world for more then a few hours, unless it was dire, so despite the innocent statement- Ford knew it for what it was- a warning that his time was low.

"Lt. Cadman, Halling- Dr. Potter has been trapped inside an unknown, potentially hazardous, chamber- I need your assistance _immediately_." Lt. Ford 'requested' although by his tone, this was clearly more of an order.

"_We're on our way Lt. Ford_." Lt. Cadman's voice came clearly out of the radio. Harry concentrated on taking slow, deliberate breaths, his voice; even Lt. Fords and Lt. Cadman's outside the door, echoed into the room; giving him just a hint of just how large the chamber really was.

"Hang on Harry; I'm sure we can get you out of there in no time…" Aiden said, he could hear Harry sliding down the wall on the other side, and tried not to picture the others' haggard expression.

"Just keep calm Harry; we'll get you out of there in no time." Lt. Ford tried to assure him, Harry felt himself roll his eyes. _Aiden is trying to help_, Harry reminded himself, _don't bite his head off…too much_.

"I'm aware of that Lt. Ford." Harry snapped back, he hadn't heard Lt. Cadman and Halling arrive – but they had, and Halling's laughter at Harry's abrupt, if strained, response proved it.

"We need to go for help Lt. Ford; I've already tried to contact Sheppard on the radio." Lt. Cadman insisted- he heard Lt. Ford retort, and then Halling's deep voice, sounding reassuring- Harry then heard Lt. Ford sigh.

"Alright, Dr. Potter, Cadman and I are going for help – Halling is going to stay here with you. Are you alright… with that?" Lt. Ford's voice came again through the door, Harry felt a grim sort of amusement curl in his belly.

"Just peachy, Lt." Harry stated sarcastically, after all, it was the only logical decision. Cadman and Fords' security and military skills would be useless outside the shut door separating them from Harry. As Harry fully agreed with Halling- the other two, somewhat reluctantly, did go for help.

"Halling, I'm going to see if there is a light switch somewhere in here…" Harry told Halling, as he moved further into the room. Harry heard Halling agree, and tell him to be careful. Harry found himself rolling his eyes – did they think he was _helpless_ without them? Harry whispered a light spell, and his eyes widened at the impossibility of what was before him.

"My gods…"

"Harry, what do you see?" Harry heard Halling ask from behind the door.

Harry found himself walking to the edge of the railing, on each side of the floor a stair case descended – and ascended, and on each side of the huge chamber, hundreds, upon thousands of cryogenic chambers, all containing the _original_ Ancients…

"The Ancients, Halling, all the Ancients are here!" Harry yelled, exuberant, he heard Halling ask something, but Harry was too far away from the door to hear what it was. Harry sent the light up – silently urging it to grow as it floated to the ceiling. This was one of the chambers in the spirals, and for a moment, Harry wondered if all the spirals of Atlantis were full of Ancients.

Harry swallowed down his glee, for beside him, an Ancient had appeared.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the mistakes in the posted first chapter, that's what happens when I write it out and post it at 2AM without looking it over. You've all been wonderfully supportive; I'll get the real second chapter out by this week.


	2. The Last Witch Queen of Atlantis

**Reflections of a King**

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I forgot to mention, not only do I _not_ own the summary, I don't own Harry Potter, nor Stargate: Atlantis, or mentions of Stargate: SG-1.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**The Last Witch-Queen of Atlantis **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Previously_…..

"The Ancients, Halling, all the Ancients are here!" Harry yelled, exuberant, he heard Halling ask something, but Harry was too far away from the door to hear what it was. Harry sent the light up – silently urging it to grow as it floated to the ceiling. This was one of the chambers in the spirals, and for a moment, Harry wondered if all the spirals of Atlantis were full of Ancients.

Harry swallowed down his glee, for beside him, an Ancient had appeared.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

This Ancient was flesh-and-blood, just like Harry. She was ancient looking, and looked older then Dumbledore, if that was possible. Harry saw that she had came out of the cryogenic chamber next to the door; she carried a great staff, though it was obviously for balance then power.

"Greeting to you, Wizard." She spoke softly, as if it pained her to raise her voice. Harry felt a flash of surprise, and then resolved himself- of course the Ancients would know of Wizards and Witches. Harry couldn't think of a thing to say to her, so he bowed, and she chuckled, amused.

"No need for that among equals, Wizard. My time is too short to waste on Courtly pleasantries. My people and I are in dire need…" Harry looked out at them; they looked healthy, perfect, unflawed.

"Not a physical need young Wizard, a spiritual one. Before my ancestors began to Ascend, we had great King and Queens of Atlantis to follow- it is was tradition, and gradually, it became a genetic…fault, the Ascended would say, we disagree. There are three requirements- the first, Atlantis _itself_ must approve of you." The surge of power, the sheer force of _personality_ of the city, clearly showed itself. Harry had felt it around him, daily, though he had not known it was the city… Harry was still trying to figure out why she was telling him all this.

"It does approve of _your_ presence…as for the others you've brought with you, it remains _unsure_ of." The old woman sighed, and leaned heavily on her staff.

"The second requirement to be ruler is for the former ruler to approve of you. I wouldn't be speaking to you if you were not the one I've been waiting for." It clicked, and Harry gaped at her- he knew _nothing_ of the Ancients, and she, the Queen of Atlantis and the Ancients themselves, wanted _him_ to rule _them_?

"The third requirement, and hardest, is _genetic_. You must be a powerful Wizard- or Witch, and you must have our genes. You do, and you are the only one among us, other then my self, who has those traits." The Witch-Queen smiled at him, her eyes were a fierce green, her silver hair bound in a braid. Even after what must have been thousands of years in cryogenic sleep- she was still a force to be reckoned with.

"You can't just expect me to…to rule them! I've no idea what to do!" Harry exclaimed, and the Witch-Queen laughed, and then her eyes stared into his own.

"Do you think I, a mere girl of ten, knew what to do when my grandfather died and my father and mother were found unfit to rule?" She raised a whitened eyebrow, and Harry's mouth fell open. She chuckled, amused by his reactions.

"Atlantis will teach you what you need to rule her people. Trust in Atlantis, and she will protect you- and our people." The Witch-Queen assured him, it seemed ludicrous- but she honestly seemed to expect Harry to trust in Atlantis- as if it was a flesh-and-blood being….

"What about you, why can't you rule them still?" Harry asked, grasping for stings- and snags to her plot. She snorted, a un-Queen like behavior that so shocked him he ceased his excuses.

"Boy, use your eyes. I knew cryogenic sleep would kill me in a day after my 'awakening'." Harry was horrified, but she seemed to calmly accept her fate. Sure in the fact that Atlantis had chosen the next King and her people would be safe.

"Good luck, Neo-King, take care of our people, or I will see your Ascended after-life is a tormented one." The Last-Queen warned, in grim humor. Before Harry could question her, she was gone, and her body faded into light- she gave him one last smile, and left him.

Harry heard a hiss of hundreds or thousands of cryogenic chambers opening, and he watched as the Ancients- his people, awoke. Harry heard his team mates calling for him, and groaned, wondering how he was going to explain _this_ to them…

Harry willed the door to open, to aid in his escape, and Atlantis merely seemed to laugh at him.

The Ancients appeared to notice him, all at once; hundreds of thousands of eyes were on him. Harry swallowed, wondering how he was to explain that their Witch-Queen was dead- and that he was her chosen successor.

Six of them, old, approached him, he felt Atlantis touch his mind it seemed to tell him; _these are_ _the Chosen, the Council, they know whom you are little Neo-King…. They shall help you.._.

Harry hoped that voice was right, for they did not very friendly. They looked both hardened, and…._hopeful_?

"Are we to assume you are Atlantis', and our, Neo-King?" Harry nodded, timidly, and the six Ancients broke out in grins, delighted at a successful choosing. "What is you name?" A red-haired and hazel eyed Ancient asked, Harry gave it, and she turned to the rail to address her people, as a herald of old might do for her King.

"Our King of Atlantis, the Neo-King; Harry of the Wizards, has been Chosen!" Her voice carried, and Harry had no doubt that the Atlantis' human military, gathered outside the chamber, could hear the cheers for him.

Atlantis itself seemed amused at his worry, Harry was quite sure Elizabeth Weir wouldn't be so amused.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

He was proved right. After he had told his worries to his Council, they had insisted that two of their number guard him- while the rest of the Ancients awoke those in the other chambers. Atlantis was truly coming back to life, and Harry hoped it wouldn't be badly received.

Atlantis saw fit to open the door, and it opened to reveal Sheppard and his team- Ford, and the rest of Harry's team- and Weir, who looked highly confused at the sight of the two blue-cloaked Ancients, a man- and a woman, who were flanking his sides. The red-haired herald had told him they were members of the King – or Queen's Guard.

They'd been quite adamant at him not leaving them without proper 'protection'. When he 'questioned' Atlantis, it had only seemed to laugh at him. "An explanation, if you care, Dr. Potter?" Weir asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry sighed long-sufferingly.

"Can we go to the 'Gate room? This will take a while, and the Ancients need to have access to these corridors." Harry explained-without-explaining, Weir nodded accepting this (there was little she could do to disagree).

Rodney had stopped dead, frozen; he sputtered for a moment attempting to demand an answer, Harry expected no less, after all he _had_ caught sight of the masses behind the open door which stood behind Harry.

The rest, obviously wanting answers of their own, followed Weir and Harry. After all, no one was going to bother questioning the Ancients when they could get answers from one of their own.


	3. Clashes

**Reflections of a King**

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Odd looking italic words-_ indicate the Ancients' language. As I refuse to believe everyone spoke _English_ some millions of years ago – sorry, not buying it.

Italic also indicates Atlantis 'speaking' to Harry, _or_ telepathic communications between Ancients and Harry.

It also _empathizes_.

Okay? Okay.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Clashes… **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When Harry, an his two Guards, (who were _still_ getting odd looks) finally settled in the Debriefing Room of Atlantis, the Guards standing behind Harry- they both had silently disinclined his offer for seats. Dr. Weir seated herself across from Harry, and John Sheppard sat beside her- with his team surrounding her. Ronon, however, stood- keeping a wary eye on the Guards- which made Harry twitch, but didn't seem to effect the Guards.

"Firstly….Harry, who are they?" Elizabeth asked, eyeing the two Guards, Harry sighed, and realized that to explain his new position he would have to tell them of magic. _Or keep it from them, and explain it away as an ancient-gene? _Atlantis suggested, Harry mentally shrugged it off- he did not want to lie to the woman who had trusted him enough to bring him here.

"Um, I'm sure they can speck for themselves in that regard…" Harry said weakly, hoping the Ancients hadn't practiced cutting out the tongues of their personal servants and guards- as some ancient cultures on Earth had, because, so far, only the Council and the red-haired herald had spoken to him.

Thankfully, Atlantis seemed to be laughing at him- so he knew he'd let his imagination get the better of himself.

"I am Leo, this is my shield-mate Tigr, and we are Guards of the Neo-King." The blue-cloaked man spoke up, the woman- Tigr, nodded solemnly to the two Atlantis teams and Weir.

"I don't understand, you're _the_ Ancients- why are Guards of Ancient Royalty …**oh**, how on Earth did you manage to become _their_ King?" Rodney McKay asked him incredulous, having figured out the connection. Weir and the others hadn't quite caught up with McKay's reasoning, but there was a reason McKay was considered a genius.

"The Queen- and Atlantis itself, Chose him when she Awoke." Tigr replied, having seen Harry hesitate over what to tell them. Harry flashed Tigr a thankful look, and Weir frowned.

"Where is the Queen now?" She asked, Tigr and Leo, now annoyed at her causing their new King so much distress, decided to 'call' for his herald. _Really_, Leo thought to his shield-mate, _these people are quite nosy_. He felt Tigr's agreement.

Seeing Harry sputtering – trying to tell them what had happened and hesitating over his loyalty to his new people and position – Atlantis offered as much help as it could, but it only served to confuse Harry.

Tigr let her hand fall on Harry's shoulder for support. Sending a silent message; _Fear not my King, your herald (_the image of the red-haired, hazel eyed girl_) approaches._ Atlantis sent its approval, and Harry allowed himself to take a calming breath, deciding that only Weir could ask the questions- and only one at a time.

The herald appeared beside them, her arms crossed and a disapproving frown on her face. The twitchier of the two Atlantis military teams had reached for weapons- but seeing no danger in a red-haired girl-child, they relaxed their weapons- taking note that the Royal Guard did not seem at all surprised at her arrival – but Harry did.

"These _klets_ have defaced the Royal Chambers into a Kitchen." At that Weir raised an eyebrow- and Teyla and Halling chuckled in amusement. The Royal Guards smirked, and Harry groaned quietly- Atlantis had told him what she meant…

"I beg your pardon?" Weir asked, sounding rather baffled.

"_Klets_, Dr. Weir, means sheep. You've just been called barbarians." Telya told her, Weir frowned, her lips a thin line. Teyla was very much aware what the Earth-people based on Atlantis had first thought of the Athosians…

"And who are you?" Lt. Laura Cadman asked- the red-head flushed. Pressed her lips together, resisting the urge to snap at the human- their Neo-King knew her- and the Ancients knew very well how their new King wished for peace with these…_klets_…

"I am Faye, First Appointed Herald to the Royal Family, Accorded by the Council of Ancients." The red-head rattled off, apparently annoyed that her position was questioned by a few '_klets'_. Harry caught her eyes, assuring her that she was doing alright. Faye searched his mind- and decided to show them first hand what her title meant.

"The Neo-King of Atlantis, and thus the Ancients, has decided only the one called Doctor Elizabeth Weir, may ask questions and receive answers." Faye stated, Harry's eyes widened, at Faye's words he had felt Atlantis consider, then agree with Faye's spoken- and his silent, request.

"What will you do to those who do ask questions?" Weir asked wary. Faye smiled at her, and then waved a hand- the people around her seemed to be able to breathe alright- but when they spoke, no words came out.

"Behold, Atlantis keeps them noiseless." Atlantis' power surged again in force, agreeing with her- pleased that it's Neo-King wouldn't be made so anxious with these people anymore. Harry swallowed, squeezed his eyes shut, and hoped the others wouldn't hate him for Faye's –and Atlantis' actions.

Weir glanced around at the silenced people.

"It would be best if you left everyone, this may take some time to….negotiate." Sheppard nodded curtly- obliviously her people could hear her, and he waved a hand toward the door- a military motion that everyone seemed to understand. McKay glared at Faye- who smiled charmingly at him- and Ford gave Harry a worried look as he left.

"When will it ware off?" Weir asked politely, hiding her emotions well.

"It leaves them as they walk out the door- however, if they enter, they will be voiceless once more." Faye answered, equally as polite.

Harry was somewhat- annoyed, and glad for Faye putting herself between him and Weir. Tigr, whose hand still rested on Harry's shoulder caught the thought- and glanced to Leo, amused. _It is the duty of a herald to make others hate them- and not their King_. Tigr explained, Harry nodded, understanding part of Faye's roll.

"Now will you answer me about the Queen- where is she now?" Elizabeth asked, apparently believing Faye and the other Ancients knew more then Harry himself did. Which was true in some cases, but Atlantis would teach him, and only he knew the fate of the Queen- they could guess it, very accurately.

"With the Ascended, Dr. Weir, surely you do not think Atlantis would Chose two rulers at once." Faye answered her rather coolly.

"What do your people want?" Dr. Weir asked, the Ancient raised an eyebrow, and pressed her lips together after gathering all the information and feelings from her people- her King, and Atlantis, she spoke, slowly and deliberately.

"Let us get something clear, Dr. Weir, _you are the invaders_, Atlantis was keep us from Awakening until our King arrived to be Chosen. This would have happened one way or another- _with,_ or _without_ you. If it were up to the majority of our people, this entire world would be our safe haven- our home, again. Your people and the Athosians would be…returned, to your proper places and worlds, _however_, Dr. Weir, our beloved Neo-King, chosen- not only by a Queen of Atlantis- but by this _very planet- by Atlantis_. That alone is all that keeps you on the planet Atlantis." Faye's hazel eyes burned, she knew her King was uncomfortable with this truth, but this woman- these people, had to know where they stood by Ancients standards.

Dr. Weir swallowed, and glanced to Harry, who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"For now however, we will let you keep _this_ City, we will give you the information on it- the workings of it. You may keep all that is here. We'll go to _another_ City, not far from here, you may even keep that 'Gate out there- it is not the only one on Atlantis." Faye assured her, Dr. Weir's eyes widened.

"You mean the _planet_ is called Atlantis, not the City?" Dr. Weir asks in disbelief, Faye nodded, and then continues. "We only need to awaken the rest of our people- then we will call the _Flagecallus_, and leave to your base."

"Wha?" Weir blinked at her.

"The fish, or as you call them- _whales_." Faye empathized; so ended the first meeting between the Ancients, and Earth's Atlantis Base.

* * *

**Nifty-New Made-Up Ancient Words/Names/People: **

_Flagecallus –_ (I'm not guessing on how to say it- you want to know watch the Echoes, Season 3); Name of the fish-whales, and no you do not want to eat them- it'll piss off the Ancients _and_ Atlantis- a _not good thing_. (Thanks goes to _lakewater_ for the help with the name!)

_Klets- _Kul-ee-its; (common insult) meanings- Sheep, fluff-brains, barbarian-like people.

Leo – Harry's male Guard, blue-eyed, brown haired, protective of Harry- wares the Guards blue cloak.

Tigr – (are you noticing the cat-like guard names yet?) Harry's female Guard, blond, green eyed, protective of Harry- wares the Guards blue cloak.

Faye – "First Appointed Herald to the Royal Family, Accorded by the Council of Ancients". Basically her job is to get people pissed off at her rather then Harry, for his spoken- or unspoken, opinions or ideas. All Ancients hold a connection with Atlantis, Atlantis just 'listens' more closely to the heralds. For those of you even _thinking_ future 'Mary Sue/Harry Potter' _hell no,_ if Faye even looks at Harry with an interest more then Ruler/Subject _I'll_ kill her off! I _hate_ her, but I'd rather hate _her_ then risk Harry getting Earth pissed off at him.

Shield-Mate – The Royal Guard is divided into 6 men and women even (collectively referred to as 'Cat') each is paired with another- at times two men, at times two women, at times a female and male. In groups of two, they refer to each other as 'shield-mate' and stick together till death or retirement. Their collective attention is on Harry and those who pose a threat- which is everyone _but_ the Royal Guard. If they innate or express a romantic relationship with each other, they are 'retired' early. No one is forced into the Guard- no one is _ever_ drafted. Think of it this way, would you want your Ruler protected by people who didn't want to serve him? Or are in love with each other? That's a _no_.

**Notes about Other Cities/Gates on Atlantis the Planet**: Before you lot get it in mind to bite my head off and tell me how wrong I am and how right your version is. Remember 'fan' fiction.

Alright firstly- _Atlantis the Planet_ _**verse**_ _Atlantis the City_. In only three seasons we've seen proof that the City isn't a one-of-a-kind. There was a duplicate on another world- buried underground, but still there. The Replicaters didn't really have issues with making an Ancient-type City that _flew in outer space_. I hold to belief that the world where SG-1 first encountered the android girl who could recreate Replicaters _out of toys_, was found in yet another Ancient City. Clearly, this points to the Ancients having many different City-types scattered around on their 'favorite' worlds. Perhaps it was defense- vacation, or pure whim, whatever the reason there is the proof.

_Gates on Atlantis the Planet_: Okay so now you're talking about _the world of the Ancients_- the very people who _built_ the 'gates. Now take Earth, had _two_ 'gates, which we know about- the _home world_ of the very people who built them, are bound to have other 'gates.

The Goa'uld put a 'gate and ring (those things that transport you onto a world) on every 'mother ship' the size of a pyramid, taking into account the eight major system lords that must be a few dozen mother-ships, meaning there were multiple 'gates on other worlds _besides_ Earth.

Of _course_ there is going to be more then one 'gate on their home-world. Think- it is very likely there would be one on every 'City' (as there are _two_ of those the teams have found so far- two even on another world) seeing as there are two 'Outposts' (one in Antarctica, and the other one on the volcano-like planet) you'd figure there would be 'gates, weapons, and 'Ancient Chairs' on each.

See, _logical_, not an author's whim- _now_, questions, comments?

**By The Way, This Is Before 'The Return', Season 3. **


	4. Never Panic A Planet

**Reflections of a King**

_By Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Never Panic A Planet **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Previously_…..

"For now however, we will let you keep _this_ City, we will give you the information on it- the workings of it. You may keep all that is here. We'll go to _another_ City, not far from here, you may even keep that 'Gate out there- it is not the only one on Atlantis." Faye assured her, Dr. Weir's eyes widened.

"You mean the _planet_ is called Atlantis, not the City?" Dr. Weir asks in disbelief, Faye nodded, and then continues. "We only need to awaken the rest of our people- then we will call the _Flagecallus_, and leave to your base."

"Wha?" Weir blinked at her.

"The fish, or as you call them- _whales_." Faye empathized; so ended the first meeting between the Ancients, and Earth's Atlantis Base.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry was in awe of the Ancients- how they moved, dressed, and saw things, it was as if they knew the unknowable- yet were surprised at the mundane. They didn't hesitate to touch others among themselves- in public, where humans gawked.

Harry saw as he walked among them a father pick his daughter up and swing her around in circles as she giggled in delight.

He saw they did not hold themselves back from each other- and for a telepathic and empathic race- that was to be expected, and though the adults held themselves with dignity, they were clearly inquisitive of the humans who looked so much like them.

Tigr and Leo walked, one in front, one in back- and were not relaxed, even among their own people.

They parted for Leo, and while all _knew_, almost instinctively, who Harry was- they did not crowd. They _knew_ he was here to see _them_, his people, interact among each other. They understood that he wanted to see them act naturally, and apparently this had held true for Kings and Queens of the past.

Save for a few of the little ones gawking at him – Harry winked playfully at them, he walked among them as one of them.

The majority of his people here weren't as old as the Queen; they appeared to be as young as he was- even younger. Harry supposed that the older ones had gone to Earth to live out their lives as Earth's teachers.

There had been no need for Faye to tell them that they were leaving- they knew there were other Cities, and they knew that other ancients had yet to be awoken in them. The Council had called the whales to a cove near the mainland – apparently the Ancients intended to focus their power and lock it onto the Councils' (something, Faye had bragged, even infant Ancients knew how to do)- and put themselves beside them.

Harry did not know how they intended to know when another was where they wanted to be- the Ancients did not know either- they merely 'knew'. In comparison to the Council asking Atlantis to up them on a particular bit of the main land- it seemed entirely possible for them to do almost anything.

In a state of almost disbelief Harry, and most of the other humans 'helping' the Ancients witnessed two hyperactive twins turn into little masked ferrets and chase each other down the corridor. This did not seem to disturb any of the Ancients, unless it was their parents- who rolled their eyes, exasperated.

A large hawk brought the two squealing ferrets back, and then transformed into an irate elder, who Harry recognized as from the Council. _They are shifters_…Harry thought in awe, watching the same woman turn easily into a large dog – and go back to guarding her people in the packed corridor.

Atlantis seemed to wake- sensing his surprise at the discovery. It wondered what else its people would be- if not shape-shifters. Harry couldn't answer it- he watched the Ancients around him carefully. They saw nothing strange in shape-shifting on a whim; perhaps they could do other- stranger things.

And perhaps Harry could learn them- Atlantis seemed in dim amusement, then turned its attention to the Ancients- some of them, Harry could feel- had gathered their magic- and were starting to leave.

There had been no announcement- and when Harry had asked Leo when they would know to leave- Leo had shrugged and told him 'we just will'.

Apparently that signal had gone out- and Harry had yet to hear it- most of the Ancients – even the young ones, appeared to be focusing and sensing for something- the humans around them watched in awe as Ancients disappeared in flares of power.

Harry grew nervous; what if he wasn't powerful enough to feel whatever it was that led the Ancients away? Atlantis touched his mind- reassuring, understanding, and Harry remembered he was not the first King or Queen to be an inexperienced ruler.

_Have faith_, Atlantis seemed to say, _I taught them, I will teach you_. Worriedly Harry chewed on his bottom lip. Atlantis had told him that of all the spirals on the City only three spirals contained his people, and within each spiral was a thousand and some odd hundred- the Ancients, in this City alone numbered some four thousand and hundred individuals.

Harry hadn't asked how many _others_ were awaking in the other City's in the Ancient's world – perhaps, if the planet was expected to transport them all to one cove, he should have inquired. It was far too late now- Atlantis' attention was turned to its people.

When Harry had questioned it about the logics of more then a few thousand Ancients going undetected within the City for so long, Atlantis had been vastly amused. Its answer amounting to; _The City protects Ancients, the Ancients are telepathic, what need would they have to find each other by a City's security_?

It had further explained that the City's security was _not_ designed to lock onto Ancients- one world, or off, for if the Wraith ever held a City, they could find the Ancients. While it was a hard pill for Weir, Sheppard, and McKay to swallow- that against Ancients the City's security was useless- they had little choice but to accept it.

Harry twitched as his Guard's disappeared, and he felt Atlantis turn its attention to him; '_what took so long?'_ Harry demanded of 'his' planet, Atlantis seemed annoyed.

_You try ensuring the safe transport of nine thousand, five hundred, and fifty-five Ancients from the Cities to Cove_. The corner of Harry's lips twitched in amusement. Atlantis' power rose, and 'swallowed' him, and Harry –for the first time in his life, was introduced to a travel more uncomfortable then Floo…

'_I'm going to be sick_...' Harry whimpered through the mental-link to Atlantis, which quickly alarmed the planet. In retrospect Harry should have known better then to alarm a sentient planet. At the time however- he had passed out.

Atlantis had _only_ served Ancients – Ancients were used to Atlantis' version of quick travel, and had a better stomach for such abrupt departures and arrivals. Atlantis hadn't taken into account, that it's new King was human, and prone to motion sickness.

Atlantis, alarmed, searched through Harry's mind for what could help- while at the same time alerting the Council and Guard that Harry was ill (which was alike to a mental slap in the face for the telepathic Ancients who weren't used to a 'panicked' planet) and searching for 'Chicken Soup / Doctor / Trash Can' though its inhabitants minds.

_Including_ the humans…

While the Ancients tried to gain information form a panicked Atlantis on _where_ exactly Atlantis had placed its King- as Harry _wasn't_ among them at the Cove- Atlantis had promptly found 'Doctors' among the humans…and decided to take them to Harry. Hoping they could provide the 'Chicken Soup/Trash Can'.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

--With Doctor Radek Zelenka--

Weir watched with mild amusement mixed with annoyance as McKay and Zelenka argued on just _how_ Harry had managed to become a King. John watched with a small grin as McKay argued with the other scientist. Ronon and Teyla were off staff fighting.

Harry's former team (Lt. Ford, Lt. Laura Cadman, Halling) were also watching 'their' scientist.

"I still say he cheated!" Rodney exclaimed, a slight whine in his tone. Dr. Zelenka rolled his eyes.

"_How_ Rodney, would you go about _cheating_ a _planet_?" Dr. Zelenka asked his tone disbelieving.

"I don't know! Harry's Ancient-genes are as active as Sheppard's! It shouldn't be possible for a human to be King of Ancients!" Rodney assured everyone, while Sheppard raised an eyebrow.

"Who would you have preferred be King of the Ancients, Rodney?" Sheppard asked, clearly amused that a planet could be 'cheated' from a rightful king.

"Well, uh, that really isn't the point Sheppard! He cheated I know it!" Rodney told him after frowning for a moment. Sheppard grinned, clearly amused at Rodney's reply. Weir shook her head, and turned to converse with Halling- who looked slightly insulted at Rodney's comments.

"Sure Rodney, whatever you say." Sheppard said, dismissing his worries. The lights of the City flickered, and Teyla came running in.

"Dr. Beckett and Ronon have disappeared from the infirmary!" She yelled- Lt. Ford had stepped foreword to go to her- and brushed by Dr. Zelenka, all three- Rodney, Zelenka, and Lt. Ford, promptly disappeared.

"What were you saying Teyla?" Sheppard whispered looking pale.

"Ronon strained something during practice, and we went to see Dr. Beckett, he was examining him, and, and did _that_!" Teyla exclaimed, waving to where the three had disappeared.

"Find a way to contact the Ancients; ask the Athosians to search the edge of the mainland." Weir ordered, Halling and Teyla nodded and Sheppard and Lt. Laura Cadman headed for where they kept the Jumpers.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Thus how Doctors Carson Beckett, Rodney McKay, and Doctor Radek Zelenka found themselves – and anything/anyone they happened to be touching (Lt. Ford and Ronon) somewhere on the sandy beach of the continent.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Note: As _lakewater_ corrected me, giving me the real name of the whales, I'm choosing to write up one of her story ideas she has on her author page; another challenge if you will.

The ones I'm interested are;

- What if a wraith and a member of the expedition get stuck alone on a uninhabited planet and end up developing an odd relationship to survive long enough for rescue...(might combine with) - A vampire (or werewolf) has been living secretly in Atlantis as a civilian scientist since Earth reestablished contact... Must deal with the difficulties a vampire can have in keeping his/her secret and dealing with their hungers with the situations in Atlantis...

- What if SGA-1 (Sheppard's team) meets their evil counterparts (John is vindictive, Rodney is ruthless, Teyla is immoral, Ronon is indifferent, etc.) that are from a (alternate) mirror universe where good is evil and evil is good (you can get some inspiration from Star Trek: Enterprise's episodes _"In the Mirror, Darkly"_ Part 1 and 2 (might combine with) _What if a wormhole opens unexpectedly in the middle of the graveyard-shift in Atlantis and an object (a letter, recorded message, or if you are feeling really inspired something else) with a warning from the future comes flying out (like Stargate: SG-1's episode 2010)..._

- What if an entire city of the Ancients was left on Earth under the ice of Antarctica...was discovered by SG-1 (during the events of the episode Lost City) and it is believed to be Atlantis...(might combine with) _- What if Atlantis has been (since the begining) sentient and "woke up" when the expedition got there... Must deal with the difficulties people can have in a living city (like being watched constantly, no privacy, etc.) with the situations in Atlantis...(and)_- A Tok'ra has been in Atlantis from the start of the expedition by hiding in one of the civilians or in one of the military personal. Only one other person (someone with a medical background) knows about this Tok'ra, this other person has been sworn to secrecy by that Tok'ra about its presence... Must deal with the difficulties a host and a Tok'ra can have in keeping their secret with the situations in Atlantis...

PS- This does not mean I'll take up a challege from everyone- nor does it mean it'll take time away from this, or any other fic I have up...Sorry for the multi-update thing...won't happen again...lets hope.


	5. Kept Men

**Reflections of a King**

_By Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Kept Men **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"That was _very_ confusing." Dr. Zelenka spoke up from his position beside Lt. Ford and McKay, Rodney snorted, shaking his head. Dr. Beckett raised an eyebrow- his hand on Ronon's shoulder, Ronon was looking around suspiciously at their surroundings.

Dr. Beckett removed his hand and, as he was the only one facing the direction, pointed wordlessly. The others turned, Ronon reaching for a weapon he didn't have, and Lt. Ford taking out one he did have.

"The ocean… Gods, I hope this means were still on Atlantis." Rodney muttered, Dr. Zelenka frowned, his lips pressing into a thin line. Ronon took a step toward the ocean- and found him self taking a step _in the other direction_.

"I think…we may have a problem." Dr. Beckett echoed their thoughts, and then motioned for one others to take a step forward; it happened twice more- with Rodney, and then with Lt. Ford. All of them found themselves facing the foliage that led deeper into the mainland of Atlantis.

"Either this is some sort of force field…or Atlantis does not wish us to go to the ocean." Dr. Zelenka murmured, fascinated, Rodney glowered, and was looking temptingly at a near by tree.

"I wonder if the tree-huggers were right, that it '_hurts the planet, if you hurt a tree'_." Rodney sounded very tempted to try this, and Lt. Ford twitched.

"Rodney, the planet _can move us in any direction it wills_, do you _really_ want to piss it off?" Dr. Beckett asked, trying to sound calm. He was failing, and Rodney grinned.

"Doctors, leave the planet –and its trees, alone. There might be something to it doing this." Ronon interrupted, Rodney sulked, and Dr. Zelenka chuckled.

"I hope so, or else I'm going to start using _something's_ resources for fuel!" Rodney threatened, his threat wasn't ignored, the earth moved beneath him- forcing him foreword, even as he protested. Dr. Beckett sighed.

"I tried to warn him…" The Doctor then went foreword- before the planet forced him to move. Unlike _some_ people, Carson could take a hint. Following his example, the others walked foreword, carefully, it wouldn't due for Atlantis to decide they'd gone too far and spin them around again.

" Carson, come quick!" They heard Rodney yell, and then they ran to where they heard his voice.

"Oh, dear lord…." Dr. Beckett was quick to get to Harry's side; he had no medical supplies, so he checked for a fever the old fashioned way, a hand against the forehand.

"No fever, lucky. He looks a little ill, but he doesn't seem to be suffering from anything deadly." Dr. Beckett assured the others- a pressure they hadn't noticed shifted, and was gone- as far as they could tell.

"Where are the Ancients? Aren't they _supposed_ to be watching out for him?" Lt. Ford demanded angrily, no one had any answers. Ronon sighed, looking around; it was obvious that this was one of the undiscovered strips of beach. No one had been here for ages.

"Wherever they are- we'd best make camp; they might find us soon, and they might not." Ronon interrupted before Ford could start ranting – Lt. Ford was quick to agree, he knew that when there was nothing you could do about something- or if you had to trust in someone, it was best to do _something_, for it helped time pass.

Besides, Atlantis' climate was tropical, and no one knew if the weather was one of the things the planet controlled. The two men, knowing the sciences would either be argument or too much of a help, made the lean to shelters out of the palm-tree like leaves and foliage, they did this on their own.

Dr. Beckett insisted that the first shelter be used for Harry; who although he _appeared_ fine- needed to be monitored. There wasn't an argument about that- though Rodney McKay and Radek Zelenka had a brief argument over if the next shelter would be shared between them, or if Lt. Ford and Ronon would be making a second one for them.

Little did they know they'd have little choice _but_ to share; the two men weren't making more then three shelters for six people- it was just a waste of manpower. They still needed to set up for which of them got first night-watch.

The military had quickly learned that scientists, while great minds, made cranky morning people if forced to do a night watch. Thus how an amused Dr. Beckett found himself awake, and watching the fire of their camp flicker down, with a half-asleep Ronon in a tree.

Meanwhile, under the somewhat dubious shelter of a lean-to neither McKay nor Zelenka weren't getting much shut-eye either….

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"I want at least _two inches_ of space between us, damn-it!" McKay demanded in a harsh whisper so not to be overheard by his companions. Zelenka tried to say something, and then MaKay interrupted.

"I don't bloody care if it rains!"

"_Rodney_," Zelenka stressed, "I haven't _moved_, but _you're spooning_ me!"

Then, at last- there was silence.

Rodney was frozen- and the blush on his face wasn't _quite_ visible to their dim night-sight. Rodney didn't know Zelenka was awake, and quite amused- because Rodney thought he was asleep. Rodney may be many things, but he was reluctant to 'wake' his fellow scientist. Rodney's reasoning being one of them should get some sleep.

Near-by, Ronon and Lt. Ford were trying _very_ hard not to burst out laughing; it wasn't successful based on how much Dr. Beckett glanced at them for their 'coughs'. As for Lt. Ford and Ronon, they took shifts sleeping; the only one who was awake most of the whole night was Dr. Beckett, but even he eventually fell asleep.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Meanwhile, in the dead of night, John Sheppard flew a Jumper with the Athosians Halling and Teyla, and one other military persona, Lt. Laura Cadman, to the mainland.

He was navigating via scanners; even so, when the Jumper rebelled and started to set down- they suspected the Ancients. They were correct- the hatch in the back opened, and Faye stepped in.

"I don't suppose you would know where are missing King is, would you?" She asked, they shook their heads- she glanced behind her, and John decided to ask his own questions.

"You wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of our three missing Doctors, Lt. Ford, and Ronon, would you?" He mimicked her, and she pressed her lips together, annoyed.

"No, but I suspect once we find them, they will be together." He raised an eyebrow, and Faye sighed long-suffering.

"Harry disappeared while in route to the Cove, he never arrived, and as Atlantis was in a panic shortly there-after, we assume something went wrong and Atlantis placed him on the mainland so as to assure he did not expire." Faye told them, bland, though this was clearly something what worried the Ancients as few other things could. Faye caught the alarmed looks on Halling and Lt. Laura Cadman's faces.

"He has not died, we would have _known_." Faye assured them- and they suspected she was assuring herself and her people of that as well.

"How?" John asked bluntly, and Faye glanced at her companions- seeking of one of them to answer them.

"As you are our allies, and the people of our King- we shall tell you. The Ancients _must_ have a King or Queen. This is not some petty human chain of selection of born and flawed leaders. Our monarch, male or female, is our guide for Atlantis' will. Atlantis- as you know is both a source of _our_ power, and a power unto _itself_. It _chose_ Harry, Harry in a very real sense, is the Heart of our Power, our King of Atlantis. So trust us when we say wherever he is- he is not dead." One, a man, who was old and held a cane, told them. His gaze was steady, and his force of personality was clearly not one to be taken lightly, Teyla swallowed.

"Then I have one more question." Sheppard said, the old man nodded, awaiting his answer. "Why can't you find your 'Heart of Power' alone?" John finished much to their shock, the old man laughed.

"Harry either does not wish to be found, or is not aware. Atlantis obeys us to a point, but _only_ Harry may direct Atlantis to do a thing, and expect it to be done. Thus, until Harry awakens or allows us to find him- he remains invisible to us- and our power, hidden by the very planet." The old man told them, leaning on his cane.

"Why would Atlantis do such a thing?" Halling questioned. The old man frowned and many of the Ancients expressions changed, despite their attempts to hide how much this 'innocent' question affected them.

"Ancients are not perfect. When we were evolving, as you are now, and as we still are, we found power was an exhilarating thing. Some thought that by killing the Kings and Queens, they gained power. In a way –they did. They gained our fear. There was a time any Ancient could find a King or Queen at any time; Atlantis learned of this trick, and took it from us. Now, millions of years after the Slayings, Atlantis has learned to hoard the Kings and Queens when they are harmed or not aware." The old man took in their expressions of horror- that the Ancestors might swoop so low as to kill someone like their King; someone like Harry, who _they_ knew, who they had worked with- who they were friends with. Faye pressed her lips together, not liking the strangers to know so much.

"How can you know that we will find our people with Harry?" John asked, carefully not looking at the Ancients.

"Atlantis used up more power in these few hours then in a year of seasons. This is significantly _more_ then just for our people to be transported to the Cove. In order for Atlantis to use up such an amount it would have had to search _every single being on this planet for something_, and taken that being to Harry." The old man explained. "This was of course, while Atlantis was…panicked, so to speak."

Halling and Teyla nodded, understanding. John told them that they were to go the Athosians, and they would send people to scout the beaches- with the Ancients aid. The Ancients agreed to this, and allowed the Jumper, with Faye (who would speck to the Athosians on behalf of the Ancients) to go to the Athosian camp.

In the dawns early light, many Ancients and Athosians found themselves working as equals for the first time in recorded history- all to find five good men and a king.


	6. Five Good Men and a King

**Reflections of a King**

_By Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Five Good Men and a King **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Green eyes peered up curiously at a man in a tree. A man _asleep_ in a tree; it was Ronon of course, but that was quite beside the point. The point wasn't the man in the tree at all, although it was amusing to behold, the point was _why_ was there a man in the tree at all. Harry didn't remember taking along anyone from the City.

Suddenly suspicious, he leaned up onto his elbows, and glanced around himself. He had a sneaking suspicion Atlantis had done something strange again. Almost sheepishly, the planets consciousness pressed against his mind, and alike to a child caught in the cookie jar, it explained what it had done.

Harry, very calmly, screamed silently into the ground.

"Ah, Harry! You're awake!" Dr. Beckett exclaimed, a wide grin on his face. Harry offered a small smile back, and then glanced again back to the tree. He decided not to tell Carson- otherwise Ronon might wake up with _blond hair_ for falling asleep while watching one of _his_ patients.

"Yeah, thanks…and I'm sorry." Harry apologized softly as he pulled himself up to sit in a cross-legged position; Carson, busy with checking the heat of the water held in a giant shell found on the beach that hung over the water- frowned down into the make-shift pot.

"Sorry for what lad?" Carson asked kind-heartedly, finally looking up form his task, Harry sighed, pulling a knee up to tuck under his chin. Looking around at the camp site- it was clear they had been here at least a day.

"I guess for everything- panicking Atlantis, having it drag you all out to the middle of no-where…." Harry began, and then refused to continue the line of thought. Melancholy, for what had been done in the war, for what his friends – teenagers, had had to do to keep them selves alive.

Harry _knew_ it wasn't his fault- but there was a difference in _knowing_ and _believing_ it. Harry couldn't change time – wouldn't dare to, but he could make sure the Ancients and Athosians children did not get raised in a war like Harry had been.

"Hey, don't worry about it Harry – I know we wouldn't want you alone out here. _Your_ Lt. Ford team would be _unbearable_." Carson teased readily- to get Harry to stop looking so drawn- it really wasn't healthy for him. Harry just rolled his eyes, a small grin playing on his lips at the familiar teasing. It was good enough for Carson- for now.

"The others should be back soon. Have you seen Ronon this morning?" Carson asked, and Harry had to stifle the urge to look up. It wouldn't due to try to save Ronon's arse, only to give him up now. Instead he stared at the flickering flames of the fire, mesmerized.

"Oh, I'm sure he's hanging around…somewhere." Harry assured the doctor absent-mindedly, Carson frowned slightly at him- yet Harry's eyes were captured by the flames. Carson wondered what Harry was thinking of- if anything, and if Carson really wanted to learn the answer to Harry's musings.

The present caught up with Harry when he realized what Carson had only mentioned in passing- but it implied a lot more then what Harry had thought. The _others_- there were more then just Carson and Ronon. Harry swallowed- and turned to Carson, a question in his eyes.

"The _others_?" Harry's voice was roughed, just how many more from the City had Atlantis pulled along side him? Carson looked puzzled at the inquiry, but thought that perhaps Harry was testing to ensure the proper amount of people had arrived.

"Yes, you know, Lt. Ford, Doctors Zelenka and McKay, Ronon, and I - of course." Carson listed, with each name Harry grew more distressed. He wasn't supposed to be able to do that- Atlantis was supposed to be able to control how much power and effort went into getting the things – or people, Harry needed.

Franticly, Harry touched Atlantis' 'mind' with his own- questioning it. His eyes widened. It confessed to using up more energy and raw power then Harry had thought possible. For sure all the Ancients would know of this.

Harry didn't want to know what their reaction would be to such a waste. Atlantis seemed confused by his line of reasoning and told Harry, assured him; that the Ancients would not be angry in the 'waste' – for they would not see it as such.

Harry tried to explain- that resources were valued when in battle, that what Harry had done by accident could have meant a death. Atlantis was baffled- it assured him there was no battle, and resources were safe.

Then it revealed something shocking, the crystals were produced – not by the Ancients who mined them, but by Atlantis itself- and Atlantis held cave system upon cave system of those crystals.

Harry, despite panicking Atlantis, had barely scraped the surface of the sheer power those crystals held. For the crystals were Atlantis- and Atlantis, as a planet, would not die easily.

No matter if humans thought Atlantis was unprotected without the Cities or the Ancients- it had done well in protecting itself from meteorites and solar flares for centuries after being 'abandoned' while its people slept. It was merely used to the Ancients, and their Kings and Queens, acting in its defense.

"I hadn't realized." Harry murmured softly, Carson looked up at him, a frown upon his lips. His mind racing, Carson worked to put the pieces falling into place. It was like a giant jigsaw puzzle, and Carson was only seeing one side.

"You mean to say you didn't know we had been taken to you?" He asked, confused, Harry looked at him and nodded- his mouth going dry at the implications. Dr. Weir likely thought the same, that he had had Atlantis kidnapped them.

She would not be pleased to learn he hadn't – far from it, it would only concern her all more that Atlantis, the very ground under their feet, air, and water they counted on to behave 'naturally' could, act on its own, _unnaturally_. No wonder the Ancients had been reluctant to allow the humans and Athosians to stay on the planet.

"Atlantis has a perspective all its own, Carson…" Harry trailed off, unsure in how to explain the very thing that was seemingly unexplainable in itself. Harry could barely believe it himself- yet Harry doubted very much that Atlantis would 'lie' to him. He didn't think it possible it could lie – no matter the crystals that gave it life and millions of years of 'memory'.

"You say that as if Atlantis is…_alive_, Harry…" Carson murmured softly, so not to startle the younger man. Perhaps he had underestimated the younger mans mental heath- perhaps he had some form of memory loss and exotic flu. Carson didn't truly believe this- but neither did he want to believe that a planet could be aware. It made him sick just to think if Earth were as aware as Harry claimed Atlantis was.

"That's just it- _it is alive_." Harry whispered, nervous to what the doctor's reaction would be. Carson frankly had no idea what to think, he knew Harry well enough to know the younger man wouldn't lie about something like this- but as far as Carson was concerned such a think wasn't possible.

They had been sure Harry had been subconsciously controlling the ground beneath Rodney when he had been taken to Harry. To find this was not so- well, it was something they would have to talk about more in-depth later with Weir.

"Harry? _Carson_, why didn't you _tell_ me he'd woken up?" Lt. Ford's annoyed tone was impossible to ignore. Above them, Ronon jerked awake, realized he'd been dozing, and cursed. _Oh well_, he thought, _at least no one noticed_. Harry smirked up at Ronon, causing him to squirm.

"Well, as you're carrying lunch, I didn't think you needed to know." Carson told him, gesturing to the two rabbit-like creatures Lt. Ford griped about the ears. They looked startlingly like jackalopes.

Lt. Ford had brought along Rodney and Zelenka to see if they could gather samples of things, to see if they were poisonous on or not. Zelenka had expressed an interest in using some equipment in the near future. Zelenka would have to have the okay with the Ancients and Athosians first - not to mention Weir, but he was confident it would be alright.

"Screw lunch, I'm not even sure if those are _edible_." Rodney muttered, eyeing the jackalopes suspiciously, Lt. Ford with a small grin on his lips shrugged, and pulled out the standard military knife most of them carried along with them. He then proceeded to skin the 'jackalopes' and everyone else- but Ronon, was very carefully not looking at him.

"I wonder how much we could get for them off E-Bay…" Rodney wondered aloud, a bit green around the gills- Carson chuckled. Harry twitched, knowing that as part of the Science Department, such wouldn't be possible, without military clearance from the government- and president, an awful lot of trouble to go through just to sell a 'jackalope' online from another world.

It didn't take long for Lt. Ford to finish what he was doing and have Carson help him tie them over the fire to cook. There were three of them- and five men, somehow, Harry didn't think that would be a problem though.

Harry blinked, Atlantis had brushed his memories, and he _knew_ it had- yet it had done it without Harry's permission. Startled by this, Harry sought out its 'mind' pressing it with a question – its response was something along the lines of a mental suggestion of ruffling his hair.

Then it asked if he wanted to be found yet. Puzzled, Harry asked it what it meant; it told him it had 'hidden' them from the City and the Ancients. That all three peoples – humans, Athosians, and Ancients were searching for them.

Mentally groaning, a silent 'why me?' which Atlantis found amusing - Harry allowed Atlantis to uncover his position. Cautiously, he felt his people- the Ancients, send him a reassuring greeting- the equivalent of 'welcome back'.

"We might be getting some visitors soon." Harry warned them mysteriously, Lt. Ford frowned, and was about to ask what he meant, when – much to the shock of the others; Tigr, Leo, and Halling came running into camp.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Halling was working with Leo and Tigr in searching the farthest stretch of beach near the Cove. Halling looked out to the ocean and turned to the two Ancients who had acted as Harry's guards in the City.

"How do you know Atlantis didn't put him out there?" Halling asked the two, their people seemed very sure of what Atlantis would and would not do. Tigr sighed, and looked into the Athosian man's eyes, and saw that he was truly worried for their charge- and his team mates.

"TheFlagecallus would have informed the Council if that was so." Leo explained the brown eyed Guard didn't want to admit it, but he was just as worried that the Flagecallus would have made a mistake in identifying something as small as Harry – yet he _knew_ they did not.

The Ancients had run test after test on their aquatic allies, even matching their languages, and _interruption_ of them. Even so, this was hard for the humans and Athosians to recognize, even when they put the technology at their finger-tips.

_Wherever_ Harry was- it was not in the ocean. Then the Ancients felt Harry returned to their senses.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: I think I'm in shock. As of 2 PM on the 13 of July, this fic has a _hundred_ _and three_ alerts, _forty-four_ C2's (is that some kind of record or something?), thirty-nine reviews, twenty-eight favorites, and _four thousand eight hundred and thirteen_ hits – _for five chapters. _I can't say this enough and mean it more – _Thank you_.

PS- I'm trying very had to keep the story going at a good pace- one you or I won't get bored with, yet explain some – if not most, of what makes Atlantis, well, Atlantis – and Harry the King, and the Ancients the Ancients. Then putting it into and blending it with the show- and perhaps some Harry-Potter-book-elements, sooner rather then later…Relationships _will_ develop- I promise, I'm just taking my time about it.

Frankly, with the ideas in my head, it's alike to trying to explain color to the born-blind, and as if to make it _more_ interesting, I'm learning/seeing all this right alongside the rest of you. I have no final ideas- no story line, hell, if you see a plot in this- your Future-Sight is awesome. Such is the case with _all_ the stories I write, when I post a chapter, it's likely only a few _hours_ (if that) old.

Yeah, I write _that_ fast – I have nothing else to do save boil in the heat wave that's sweeping over the West, I'd rather just let my mind escape it thank-you-very-much.


	7. A Change of Genes

**Reflections of a King **

_By Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O_--_

**Change of Genes **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"My King," Leo uttered solemnly as he breathlessly came running into the camp, "are you alright?" Leo finished, glancing at the Doctors Zelenka, Carson, and McKay –and Ronon, Lt. Ford, Harry only smiled slightly – seeing the blank – if suspicious, faces of his Royal Guards and knowing they, despite appearing otherwise, were glad to see him and the other men.

"I'm fine." Harry assured softly, as Tigr kneeled down and put her hand on his shoulder – closing her eyes. Like a Healer of the Magical World, he felt her presence – like a gentle wind, brushing his mind and aurora – the magical and physical energy surrounding his body – as if to assure herself of the truth of his words.

Halling had moved to stand with Lt. Ford, speaking with him in soft tones; if Harry wanted to, he knew Atlantis would allow him to hear their conversation – but he found himself too tired to concentrate on any particulars.

"Your ill." Tigr countered patiently, Harry found himself vaguely surprised – he had never felt so powerful – _how_ could he be sick?

"How is that possible?" Dr. Carson asked startled, for he had been sure that Harry was only tired – not sick. Harry blinked at them, dazed, it was true – Dr. Carson should have known if something was wrong – he hadn't suspected, which meant it wasn't something normal – it was magical. While Harry thought having some of his magic yanked out of him, and his mind searched by Atlantis might do something to make him feel as tired as he was, but he hadn't felt _sick_ – just tired.

"Better question – _how_ can you know that?" McKay interrupted somewhat disbelieving of Tigr's words.

"I mean – you just put your hand on his shoulder, like so," McKay kneeled beside Harry, and boldly reached over placed a hand on his shoulder, Leo's eyes narrowed at him – but Tigr merely tensed – McKay unknowingly having forced some of his surface thoughts and feelings onto her, "and _whoosh_ you just "know"? That's not science, don't you need to, I don't know – scan him or _something_?" McKay continued, unconscious or ignorant of the tense and battle-ready body language going on between Tigr, Leo, Ronon, and Lt. Ford.

"Their ways are not yours, Dr. McKay; in the chronicles of our people the ancestors were responsible for many miracles we did not understand – and still, mostly, do not." Halling spoke softly, and McKay stood, pacing and waving his arms about – a distraction that proved to distract the four from feuding.

With Dr. McKay's distraction, Harry, unnoticed, leaned against Tigr, blinking sleepily; with Tigr's own eyes closed as she lulled him into a trance. Leo easily kept it from being noticed – asking Atlantis to let their eyes simply slide over what was happening it – registering it – but not questioning it; guiltily, having realized it was part of the problem, Atlantis obeyed him.

"I understand their technology is awesomely above our own comprehension – and they are, quite obviously, biologically advanced - but _this_? – this is more like sorcery – or some such nonsense." Dr. McKay ranted - Zelenka looked very tempted to add something – or to join in, but a look from Carson deterred him.

There was already enough tension between Lt. Ford and Ronon and Harry's "Royal Guards", who had obviously been uncomfortable with Harry being touched – however briefly - by McKay. Something McKay seemed to have _not_ noticed with his curiosity so peeked.

"If I may ask you – what is sorcery?" Leo questioned softly - his own caution abated with Rodney at a "safe" distance and the Neo King not in any danger physically or mentally; curiously he looked between the humans who had come from Earth, and those who had not.

Halling and Ronon did not seem to know the meaning of this statement either – but they had gotten used to the strange ways of the Tau'ri. The Ancients, however, seemed unable to leave such an expression that meant something obviously somewhat important to a scientist – or doctor – of the Tau'ri.

"Sorcery? Okay, um, it's like magic!" Dr. McKay began, then saw the two were as baffled as before, and with his fellow doctors giving him curiously amused looks - Lt. Ford, with a hidden grin, took over – Halling and Ronon glanced to each other neither sure if this could be easily explained. Some things to them made _perfect_ sense – to them, like the dynamics of Trade Planets, and the true meaning of a Runner – weren't something Dr. Weir or John fully grasped.

"Some people claim to be able to manipulate or defy the laws of time and physics. Like communicating with the deceased – ghosts, or ghouls; magic words, a wand – which is really just waving a stick about, mystic symbols or runes – even fairy circles." Lt. Ford finished with a small grin – it faded with the expressionless faces of the Guards.

"I see." Tigr murmured softly, glancing to Leo – with every word from his mouth, Atlantis had willingly given them some of the images of their Neo Kings memories to aid in their understanding. It was a common practice in the olden days – and Atlantis was still in an oddly helpful mood.

Finally, it ceased, and carefully they came to the unified conclusion that these men – for whatever reason – had never touched the parts of their own world, as Harry knew them.

"Yes, it's all quite childish – fairytales and mythic lore, of course – hardly anyone _really_ thinks that way anymore." Rodney assured them, as if afraid upon discovering such 'primitive' thinking on their part, would lessen the Guard's view on them. It did change their perspective – but not in a way Rodney would have thought.

"Tell that to my Grandma –" Lt. Ford teased even as Rodney frowned quite disapprovingly, "she's told me most of it in bedtime stories." Aiden finished, and Leo blinked at him.

"I'm sure the Council would be interested in them." Tigr admitted, even if she found herself interested in the glimpsed treasure of lore that had shaped these people who didn't trust their ancestors to know what they saw, and rationalized it with myths and fables – stories; a most interesting parallel – one she had not encountered with other races.

"I'd be happy to tell them all that they can stomach then – I'm sure some of the others from Earth – _erm_, Terra to you folks – would be happy to distribute their own versions and tales." Aiden continued, and Leo frowned at him. Rodney was doing the same – but for a different reason – apparently the Ancients were more interested in Terra's lore and myths then sharing, or explaining, their technology – and he still did not understand how Tigr just _knew_ Harry was ill.

"There is more then one version?" Halling asked, and Zelenka sighed, looking between Lt. Ford and the Guards with both amusement and a certain fondness.

"Loads of 'em – same can be said about the religions – and just about _everything_ else." Zelenka admitted, and Dr. Carson – who had been going over his medical knowledge, and hadn't been paying much attention to their conversation, became more alert all of a sudden.

"All this is very nice to know, I'm sure – but _why_ is Harry _asleep_?" Dr. Carson demanded of them all of a sudden. Admittedly, as far as he was concerned, he had a right to be worried in _normal_ circumstances. These were anything but normal.

"Our people recover with rest – our Neo King, though Atlantis, shares this trait." Leo assured, standing above Tigr and Harry protectively.

"Still sounds like sorcery to me." Rodney muttered mood somewhat soured by the Guards disinterest in explaining "their ways".

"Well, when is help coming?" Lt. Ford asked, having given up trying to make peace with the edgy Guards. Leo and Tigr glanced between each other once again – their minds seeking their people through the unique bond they collectively shared.

"Faye claims John Sheppard is being most difficult in giving her control of the "Puddle Jumper" to fly to us. Teyla and Lt. Laura Cadman are with them. They are the closest – they should be arriving shortly." As Leo said this, he looked upward – with a rustle of the upper flora – the Puddle Jumper had arrived.

It settled on the ground, Tigr surprised them by lifting Harry quite easily, while Leo insisted the others enter before them. Upon entering the two groups divided among themselves, the Guards and Faye hovering over Harry and communicating telepathically with among each other and their people; while Teyla and Halling spoke in soft tones together – and the military personal and doctors wondering at the strangeness of what they had gotten themselves into – to say Ronon was somewhat amused would be a understatement.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_What is wrong with him_? Faye demanded, brushing aside a stray strand of Harry's fringe – seeing how sweaty it was she frowned.

_We do not know – Atlantis assures it is not related to itself, or the humans. Perhaps, it is mere exhaustion – or being overwhelmed by all of this_? Leo suggested quite sure if Faye moved too quickly – Tigr would snap her fellow Ancient's wrist.

_Impossible, it would not cause this much of a change – surely_? Tigr joined her mind carefully with them, not allowing too much of her emotion to be felt by her fellows. For two reasons – too much in such a situation would mind-lock them, as children sometimes suffered for putting too much of themselves into a mental conversation with other children – but as adults in a stressful situation – it would not be unreasonable to be wary of it.

And she did not want Leo to realize how spooked she was to see her King weakened as he was. As Gaurds, they saw and felt what most of their people did not – the personal flaws and weaknesses of their Kings.

_You three – so very young, he is recovering_. A fourth 'voice' joined, faintly, it was old – and Faye was quick to recognize it as the mental 'frame' of the old man who had told so much of their history to the strangers.

_From what_? Faye asked snippily, and his amusement dimmed.

_His genetics – his very being, is struggling between being overwhelmed by our physical and mental differences – and those he was born with_. The old Ancient told them, and they considered this.

_What can be done_? Tigr asked of him.

_You may wait and see – or go to the Caves – where the spirit of Atlantis truly resides_. The old man answered – and they remembered their early teachings, the Kings and Queens had access to that power by their connection with Atlantis – only the Ancients had to mine the Caves where the crystals they used for their technology were produced.

The Caves though, were different – sacred, and for the first time the Guards hesitated to go to where their King so obviously needed to be; but because only the Caves could help Harry's body change completely – into what it needed to be, with a glace at each other – then to Harry's prone form – it was decided.

They would go to the Caves – and Faye wondered how she would convince the Tau'ri to stay behind while Harry's Guards took "their scientist" (for the Tau'ri still thought him so – even with poof of his Kingship over Atlantis) into the Caves – while they stayed behind.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: Yes, I have in fact been writing all this time…just not for this story…

For the physical/ mental change of genetics from human into Ancient…think about the O'Neill incident – then think of a Wizards body trying to change to accommodate the Ancients knowledge and power – let alone the addition of a plants power to boost it all – so yes – cause and effect are predominate in these next few chapters.


	8. Crystal Caves

**Reflections of a King**

_By Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Crystal Caves **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"They want to do _what_ to Harry?" Elizabeth spoke over the radio – there was no video feed, but Sheppard cringed none the less as he imagined her features – the narrowed eyes, the pressed lips, and worse – the tick on her temporal lobe. John shared a momentarily look with Rodney, who had to answer her.

"They, ah – said they need to take him into these caves – and, um …." Rodney trailed off, lips twisting into a frown at his frustration in his inability to properly explain it.

It wasn't that he hadn't understood when it had been explained – he had actually had to simplify it for John – it was that Elizabeth hadn't been furious at him – and yet oddly relieved to hear his voice.

When it came to science – Rodney could best the best of them, but when it came to emotion – he didn't handle it well. This was – whither he liked it or not, more of an emotional 'science', and explaining that to an emotional Elizabeth didn't see Rodney at his best.

Rodney – in a move he never thought he'd make – motioned John foreword to the radio. John's brow lifted in his surprise, pointing to him self and the radio to make sure he understood – Rodney nodded, waving for him to take control of the conversation.

"Ah – Elizabeth, Sheppard here - as Rodney was saying, they took him into the caves here on the shore, claim its some sort of 'crowning' ceremony – or 'emotional science'. As they say - I think it has something to go with strengthening Harry's connection to them somehow." As John spoke, Rodney had nodded, encouraging him further.

"It's good to hear from you John – I trust then you found Doctors Zelenka and Carson, Ronon, and Lt. Ford?" Elizabeth asked John's eyes flicked over everyone – including Teyla and Halling, who were looking to the entrance of the caves the Royal Guards – Tigr and Leo – had taken Harry. For all that, Faye had stayed behind – and John had the feeling she was there to watch them.

"You could say that – Halling and those two Royal Guards actually found them, and I got proven wrong that so-called telepathic communications between the Ancients was actually just advanced technology. Faye said the Royal Guards and Harry were in the opposite direction I was going." John told her – when Faye glanced at him, a dark look upon her expression – John only nodded toward her, a bland smile on his lips.

"Are you in any danger?" John sighed – glancing over the ocean – somewhere out there Elizabeth and the rest of John's people were likely worrying about them. But with Lt. Ford and Ronon on his side, he felt he had the best side of the odds.

If anything freaky happened with the technology – he also had the best human minds on Atlantis with him. If anything – John would rather have less people with him, but he wouldn't say that with Faye looking at him like that.

For all he knew she had one of those 'instant transportation' devices on her – perhaps like the one the Ancients had used to get off the 'Outpost'. He still wanted to know how they had managed _that_.

"No – I think we can trust the Ancients to be on their best behavior toward us with Harry, for the most part, still on our side." John finally spoke – he could practically feel Elizabeth breathing a little easier – she knew him well enough to know that if he thought he needed help he would ask for it.

Faye finally looked away from him, towards Teyla, Halling, and Ronon, who overall the Ancients seemed much more… friendlier with.

"Very well – I trust no one is injured – would you have Harry contract me when he is finished with whatever he is doing?" John glanced to where Harry had laid down only minutes before – for all that he had looked sick, his Guards had gotten him quickly into the caves.

"It's a sure thing." John agreed, quickly saying his good byes before Dr. Carson – who had been motioning for the radio, could take it.

"What'd you go and do that for?" Carson demanded of him, John resisted the urge to childishly roll his eyes. Sheppard then glanced to Rodney, who had raised his eyebrow – likely expecting an answer just as Carson did.

"Because she doesn't need to worry – and you obviously have news that is only going to worry her." John told the doctor – who's arms folded over his chest defensively.

"For your information John, she should be worried – whatever Harry is ill with, I have never seen the likes of before. There is a very real possibility of it spreading – we may soon have an epidemic on our hands." As Carson spoke, John had gotten all the more pale – and Rodney did not look too well either.

"Maybe, if we ask nicely, the Ancients will give us a cure – or some sort of preventive measure?" Rodney said, looking toward the now much closer Faye, if hopefully.

As if she had sensed they were talking about her (which she likely had) Faye had, when they gathered together, began to walk toward them, upon having heard Carson's proclamation, she decided to intervene before the humans could work themselves into a frenzy.

"That is _quite_ impossible. It is not an illness." Faye spoke, her hand upon her hip – the others, who had been mostly quite and trying to listen to the hushed conversation between the three were now entirely silent.

"So you're just going to watch Harry die?" Lt. Ford demanded – his voice raw with its suddenly harsh edge, his hands were clenched into fists that hovered over his nearest weapons. Teyla and Halling had paused, merely watching the two different races interact.

"No – that is why we are here. To ensure he does not." Faye said, looking disapprovingly at Lt. Ford, but John stepped foreword – taking her attention off his second in command.

With his movement an unspoken signal went up - Lt. Laura Cadman stood beside Ford – Teyla joining her, with Halling stepping up to stand beside John putting the civilians –Rodney, Zelenka, and Carson safely behind them.

"How did Harry get like he is, if this isn't an illness?" John asked, his mind racing to catch up and explain what Faye was implying. With the humans and their allies looking at her so accusingly, Faye decided the truth was her best weapon.

"The weakness lies with his genetic code – if he was not quite so… _human_, this would not have happened." Faye spoke trying to hold a reasonable tone – Carson, who had worked with - and examined Harry's physical and genetic code, frowned.

"What are you talking about – he has as many Ancient genes as human ones – and he was _never_ sick like this before." Carson spoke up, a question in his eyes. A question, Faye saw – which the others wanted to be answered as well.

"That is something he will tell you – it is not my place to say. But I will say this – the only reason someone like Harry would become like this was if they became our King or Queen." Faye finished, turning away from the others as she went back to sitting at the entrance of the caves.

"Well, _that_ was helpful." McKay said sarcastically – but Zelenka was frowning, thinking of what the Ancient woman could have meant. Halling met Teyla's eyes, but was careful not to look to John – who noticed the silent interaction but did not speak of it.

"I don't know about you lot – but I'm getting awfully curious to what they are hinting that Harry's been hiding from us…" Ronon murmured softly, his eyes on the cave entrance.

His teammates could practically see the wheels turning as he calculated the best way to get the information – before he could get far, Aiden spoke up.

"I'll try to get some answers when I can talk to him – mostly - alone again." Lt. Ford promised, keeping in mind the two Guards that hovered over Harry protectively.

"Don't worry, Aiden – something tells me we'll be seeing Harry again soon." Lt. Laura Cadman nudged Ford in the shoulder reassuringly, a faint smile on her lips.

Halling was reminded that in her own way, she had been just as close to Harry as Ford, or any of the three scientists with them.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oddly, the Crystal Caves did not, in fact, look to be made of crystals.

No, the edges of the chamber were smooth dark rock – warm to the touch, but otherwise normal looking. Harry's arms were over the shoulders of Leo – who looked to be giving the younger man a piggy-back ride.

It left Tigr feeling oddly exposed, to not have her partner at her back.

For all that she knew there was no danger here – being where she wasn't meant to be left her wary.

If Leo felt the same – he was doing a better job of keeping it hidden. Though, from the way Leo was looking at the caverns – he was memorizing them rather then worrying about tradition.

Tigr had a feeling he was looking for a quick escape route should things go drastically wrong and Atlantis utterly reject their presence here. For all that Atlantis was aware – it was not always reasonable, or cooperative.

The legends said the main cavern sank below the ocean before there was "a field of crystals". They were expecting a longer walk then what they got however – as soon as they couldn't see daylight, the dark walls of the cavern let off an eerie grey glow.

Caught between looking at things in shades of light and dark, they were quite taken aback by the sudden widening of the tunnel up ahead, or the glow that momentary blinded them at the entrance to what was indeed alike second world with "a field of crystals". They were of every shade, and grew like plants would around an oasis.

Harry had grown seemingly healthily looking the closer they had came, now, he tapped Leo's shoulder guards – a signal for his Guard to let him stand on his own two feet. Leo obeyed – not reluctantly, for he seemed ill at ease to continue past the entrance.

Harry looked carefully into the faces of his Guard, then having seen something within them – perhaps their reluctance to continue – he continued onward. Monetarily, he paused to caress the arches before walking into the chamber.

To Tigr and Leo it looked as if Harry's aura had suddenly brightened to be a visible entity around him – it matched the pulse and glow of the crystals.

Then – he was gone.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_A Note_: Amusingly, "The Neo King of the Ancients" (what this story was called before) is up as an example of "Fanfiction's Worst Plot Ideas" in the darklordpotter site forums. Why is this amusing? "EvilKender/KenderCleric" who submitted it as such also has a few Stargate: SG-1/Stargate: Atlantis/Harry Potter x-over stories.

I'm a bit annoyed that I wasn't informed of this _previously_ – I actually had to find this out all by my self – I mean, when you are mentioned in some forum of infamous plots – aren't you at least supposed to be informed for being more original then the people who thought upthe idea to put up a forum to bash 'bad' writers?

I mean, that takes _thought_ – and _research_.

Well, obviously not.


	9. Face of Atlantis

**Reflections of a King**

_By Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Ah – just a warning; there is a brief male/male kiss here, although it's between a crystalline Atlantis and Harry. If you consider that offensive I apologize. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Face of Atlantis**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It wasn't white – nor was it any other color that Harry could put a name to, it was simply a mix pleasant to his eyes. It called to him, lulled to him with the promise of peace and rest – this, Harry thought – was what he had craved all his life.

Harry had known, even before going to Hogwarts, there was something missing – ever since after the battle with Voldemort. Before that, he had thought it merely fate pulling at him to destroy the Dark Lord… but it hadn't been – no – it had been this - Atlantis.

Here, he felt at peace, safe from any harm that could come to him. Atlantis would protect him – he knew this with a sudden sureness that he did not question.

Atlantis sensed easily that he feared – he feared the Wraith, he feared what John and the others would do if they found out the reason why Atlantis had chosen him – feared for those he had left behind.

All this Atlantis took and accepted – understood in its own way. For it too, feared – it feared for the Ancients – its beloved people, that they would destroy themselves with their own deeds. It feared for Harry – that something might happen to him, or that he would reject Atlantis.

Before – Atlantis' mental touch had been barely a whisper – but here, it was amplified so that Harry could barely tell what were his thoughts ended where Atlantis' began.

Somehow, Atlantis sensed this disturbed him and then there was silence – utter silence, and if Harry had not known better he would have thought the silence was able to echo within his bones to the place he found himself within.

'_Where am I_?' Harry wondered in the silence – he knew this was the Crystal Caves – but aside from the nearly blinding wall of crystal at the entrance – this was a cavern that cradled a paradise.

There were plants here Harry had never seen – beautiful, but impossible – surely bugs did not transverse this far underground.

So – was this a pleasant illusion? Or did Atlantis somehow make all this without the aid of sunlight or pollination?

Wary, Harry knelt upon the soft earth, it felt real enough – assured that at least the ground he stood upon was real enough, he reached for a still closed flower – at his touch, it bloomed.

"You are within my heart, my King." The voice that answered Harry's thought question was soft – so not to appear threatening – but a firm truth.

Harry looked up, his eyes widening momentarily at seeing the figure before him, slowly he stood- somehow, he was not afraid.

Atlantis had taken the figure of a male – around Harry's age, appearing to be made entirely of a dulled silvery crystal.

It was a startling contrast to the colorfully green plant life surrounding them – Harry shifted his weight – he was not uncomfortable – the peace seeped into his skin, for all that Atlantis wore no clothes.

"Your heart…you mean to say you are Atlantis?" Harry asked slowly – Atlantis nodded, otherwise expressionless. It was eerie how like a marble statue Atlantis was – merely standing there, expression warm yet clearly not human.

"I am. I can appear as something else later if you prefer – however, I admit if you do not wish to be overwhelmed but what I seek to speak of – this way is best." Atlantis explained, looking upward, and Harry was reminded that the entire greenery was surrounded by crystal – by, in essence, Atlantis.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Harry asked, aware that for some reason Atlantis was allowing him to lead the conversation – to, in part, control it.

Atlantis' attention wondered back to Harry, for all that Harry had a feeling he had never been precisely ignored – it was understandable. Harry had been linked to Atlantis – he knew that it – his? - attention was always upon everything – but mostly upon Harry.

"Wraith," for the first time since Harry had been watching, Atlantis' face moved in a very human motion – his lip curled in disgust, "they seek to take life from my people – I seek to destroy them." It was startling, how much loathing that one phrase had triggered in Atlantis' expression and voice.

"How?" Harry whispered, somewhat shaken, for all that the hate had not been directed at him. Seeming to realize this, Atlantis' expression went carefully blank –if somehow apologetic - once more.

"I have created these," at Atlantis' words a pillar of crystal spilled from above, which then took its leave of them – leaving three shining crystals upon the ground at Harry's feet, "Wraith seek to drain the life from what is mine – yet they can not withstand too much life. If you use these – and my people will know how – you will not need to suffer from the threat of the Wraith any longer." Atlantis assured softly, his eyes upon the crystals – then his gaze flickered to Harry's face.

"You worry over the Replicators…" Atlantis mused aloud, having caught the brief flare of fear within Harry of them. Harry was hard pressed to admit even to himself to that fear – because he could understand the Wraith – but not the desires of machines.

"My people created them – they will likely find a way of ordering the Replicators to take this new energy source. Replicators were created to mimic humans and trick the Wraith into thinking a Replicator was human – of draining the Replicator – thus killing a Wraith - instead of the humans. Thus their need to create themselves anew – they have sense lost their primary purpose. Do not fear which you can control." Atlantis murmured to him, a soft understanding in its eyes.

"How can they control them – if they have lost their purpose and gone renegade?" Harry asked, suddenly very aware he was questioning Atlantis – a planet, a being – for lack of a better word - that had withstood for ages long past.

"The power sources of the Replicators are shards of these crystals around you – though me, you control them. If you so desire, after the Wraith are gone – the crystals will cease to be – and I will ensure that any crystal that they think they can use will not work." Atlantis allowed, and Harry felt a momentarily hope that things would work out as simply as Atlantis had implied.

"Won't that…hurt you?" Harry asked, glancing to the crystals at his feet and wondering at what he was about to do – at what his people were going to be doing.

They would be taking out enemies that had threatened humanity – and it seemed a simple thing to do now, with Atlantis guiding them. Atlantis – when Harry looked him in the face – seemed amused.

"No. Fear not for me - nor for yourself or our people. We would survive even if all life here were destroyed. Even if this world were destroyed. I am within all the crystals my people have spread alike seeds over the universe – not alike an unseen web over all - even the dead crystals would revive if I willed it so. Then – I would merely find a world for us, and we would begin again." Harry swallowed, wondering if Atlantis had ever had to do such a thing before – it made it seem as if it would never die.

It was reassuring in a way, that Atlantis could do such a thing, to be able protect its people and bonded even if the worse happened. It made Harry all the more aware that Atlantis itself was likely the reason why the Ancients had sought to become Ascended.

"They said you can heal me…" Harry began, if only to break the silence that had fallen between them. It was almost strange – he had sought the silence, and now he repelled against it.

With care, Atlantis moved toward him – where the crystalline being stepped, the life around them spread, appearing to rejoice in their presence.

When there was no more then an inch separating them, Harry took in how still he was – how not human, his chest did not rise and fall for he did not breathe, and Harry supposed that was because he did not need to.

Puzzled, Harry did not move away, merely wondering why Atlantis had approached him.

"I can. Be still." Atlantis spoke – and it was Harry's only warning as Atlantis moved with inhuman speed, there was only the sense of a touch of warm crystal brushing against his lips briefly – then, Atlantis was gone.

Having disappeared, the eerie silence that had filled Harry since catching sight of the crystalline Atlantis was gone - and Atlantis was once again linked within his mind.

Through the peace, Atlantis urged him to pick up the crystals at Harry's feet. Compelled at feeling as if it was the right thing to do – Harry only obeyed; when he stood he felt the weight of a necklace upon the hollow of his throat.

He caught his reflection in one of the crystals – it was startled, but at ease. The necklace was formed of many crystals that wrapped around his neck alike a collar; they were clearly attached and belonged to each other – though there was no visible means of keeping them together.

Harry was tempted to touch it – but didn't knowing it was just as real as the three crystals in the palm of his hand. With a last look at the wildlife and the crystalline cavern that surrounded it, Harry looked again to the reflection to see himself fading from sight – despite the sight; he was not alarmed, knowing he was as safe as he could possibly be.

Tigr and Leo were never quite sure of how long they had waited for Harry to return afterwards – to Leo it seemed only a few moments – and to Tigr, at least a day. But – when they reached the surface, they found it to be neither.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Damn." This proclamation was made by Lt. Laura Cadman was followed by a whistle – she was grinning, even with Lt. Ford's raised eyebrow directed at her. Her eyes flickered to the necklace of crystals. Ford only shrugged, figuring it might be some form of formal ware for a King.

With the way Faye had bowed formally had having seen him – he was not at fault for seeing it as such.

"You are…glowing, Harry." Halling spoke somewhat awkwardly, feeling something akin to embarrassment having Harry's new title being thrown in his face. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed – it was merely that Harry had always been Harry to him – would always be Harry, but he was embarrassed that already others were treating him as if they had never truly known him.

Harry chuckled, eyes roaming over the others – they were undoubtedly his friends, though he wondered at how many surprises he could throw at them before they got used to such situations.

"Sorry." Harry murmured, realizing his aura was still shimmering and not one was looking directly at him. It flickered for a moment, and then disappeared – though the crystals had gleamed with the flare of power…or rather, the attempt at hiding the flare of power.

"Ah, much better – Elizabeth wants to talk to you." John spoke up good naturedly, acting as if Harry hadn't been doing anything of particular interest just a few moments ago. Then again – perhaps it took more then aura-glowing to throw John off balance.

Harry nodded for all that Faye looked somewhat miffed and offended that he had told Harry to do something rather then plead for it. Harry made his way easily to the Jumper – and John went in after him, for all that it was somewhat crowded with Tigr and Leo, well – crowding him.

John was merely supposed to be there to remind Harry how to work the Jumpers radio controls – he did so easily enough, but before the connection went through he took the time to ask the question that was plaguing him.

"Where'd you get that crystal thing-y." Harry glanced at the other man out of the corner of his eyes – deciding to tell the truth for there had been too much avoiding it, and despite it all, he did want to remain friends with his comrades.

"Atlantis gave it to me." Harry spoke, a slight grin crossing his lips as he watched John blink down at him.

"Seriously?" John asked with a slightly raised eyebrow, thinking Harry might be teasing him.

"Serious." Harry assured softly, and John rubbed the back of his neck somewhat awkwardly.

"Awesome. I trust Atlantis healed you up then?" John asked feeling the Guards disapproval at his questioning. None the less, Harry was talking to him – and he wasn't doing anything to overtly show his power over Atlantis – that alone was what John found somewhat creepy.

"Yes. Thank you…for asking, I mean." It was Harry's turn to feel awkward – he remembered that he had been in such a rush to get his people safe that he had brushed off his friends – he regretted it – but the fact that John still cared meant he could still make amends with Elizabeth.

"Hey, it's – ah, no problem, really – and Elizabeth is just worried about you going the way of Jack O'Neill when he was…possessed, with the Ancients knowledge." John was getting downright glared at now.

But Harry looked surprised and oddly grateful so he thought it worth getting a few glares to let Harry know he hadn't alienated himself from them for all that he had clearly changed.

"_Out_." Tigr suddenly growled– John was reminded very acutely of a mother bear, he only grinned – reminding himself the two Guards had likely felt very helpless within the Crystal Caves, and thus now that they had a opponent they could do something about they weren't above a little bullying to ensure their charges safety.

"Yes, ma'am – see you after your meeting Harry." John added, before turning to leave – only to pass Faye on the way into the Jumper.

"Careful – they look ready to bite." John said good-naturedly as he passed her – he could have sworn she said "they aren't the only ones", though her lips hadn't moved. _Creepy_. John assured himself as he rejoined the others.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Hello, Elizabeth," Harry's voice was tried, and even through the radio Elizabeth found herself worrying for him, "John said you wished to speak with me." Harry finished, as if to make sure he'd gotten the right message – for someone who was supposed to be King of the very planet she stood upon, she had noticed that he was still unsure of his place when it came to dealing with people who had once had authority over him.

"Yes, that's right – they mentioned something about you being sick and that the Ancients had taken you to some cave to cure you…are you doing alright?" Elizabeth found herself asking – she had wanted to ask that question since Harry had gone missing – now that it was out in the open she found herself worrying at the answer even more.

Harry was known for lying about his condition to achieve greater goals – and without seeing him face-to-face; she did not have a clear idea of his physical ability.

"Yes, I'm doing fine – Elizabeth, I'm going to tell you something you may need to brace yourself for." There was a need for her to believe him in his voice – without glancing to the people surrounding her; she steadied herself, calling upon her responsibility for those around her to lend her the needed strength.

"Go on." Elizabeth encouraged, and she heard Harry sigh, as if tried.

"As you might have guessed – Atlantis, as it chose me to be King, is aware – of me, of us, of everything. It's best to think that all the crystals are Atlantis – not just the planet itself. Well, as you know the Ancients built the Replicators, they mimic people so well because the Ancients had the idea to use them as decoys for the Wraith. They never finished it – now Atlantis wants it done, it's provided crystals that are filled with something akin to a false life force – something the Ancients know is deadly to the Wraith." Harry was explaining it slowly enough that already Elizabeth and a few of the scientists and doctors who understood were nodding in agreement and approval to the explanation.

"I believe there is a sort of recall signal to trigger the Replicators to return to this world – thing is – all the Replicators would come. All of them, Elizabeth – every dame one that's spread over the universe is going to be hovering over Atlantis as soon as that signal has gone out. I think the Ancients can implant the Replicators with fragments of the crystals – right now there are three of them, but if I understand this right only a small fraction of a shard is needed. There are going to be billions of Replicators – I think we'll need your help to recreate the effects." There was silence on both ends, and Elizabeth saw some of her people pale – but they were determined, for too long they had dealt with fearing Wraith and Replicators – now they were offered a chance to get rid off them, Elizabeth did not have to ask to know that her people were willing – nay, determined to end the threats presented to them.

"We'll do it Harry – but I want to be sure Atlantis will produce more crystals, the only way I can be sure of that is if you live – I will only be assured of _that_ is if I have people I trust with you. I want Lt. Ford, Lt. Cadman, and Halling to go with you wherever you're going. Permanently – think of it as a requirement. However - Carson is to be returned, but I expect you to take care of Rodney and Zelenka, for they will assuredly want to go with you to make sure they have any techniques your scientists use perfected." A small smile crossed her features as she imagined the outraged expressions Faye and his Guards would ware upon learning of this. Harry sighed, and Elizabeth's thought that the three were there was confirmed.

"We are agreed then – what of John and the rest of his team?" Harry murmured, and when Elizabeth answered her tone was slightly apologetic.

"I expect John will do as he thinks is best – I have no qualms with either decision of coming back here or going with you." She could practically hear the smile that was likely stretching across his features.

"Oh – one last thing Harry – take care of your self, will you?" Elizabeth asked, having no desire to deal again with the Ancients when they did not have Harry – nor even her own people when the likewise was true.

"Promise." Harry assured, and then the radio clicked off. Elizabeth looked around her, somewhat amused to see that Harry's comrades - the scientists and doctors who had gathered in the 'Gate room were leaving, likely to prepare for what was to come.

She wondered at how fast things were happening – and what, if anything would change after the Wraith and Replicators were gone – there were surely other peoples to connect with – and likely other enemies – such as the Ori, who'd still need to be taken care of.

It was assuredly a long road ahead them, but one which promised to be well worth it in the end.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Note_ – no, I do not think this is the end – at least not quite yet, though I am tempted to end it at the next chapter, I can't really think of anything that would continue this plot very much further…so – for the first time, I ask you for your thoughts and ideas on continuing this.

Really, though – I think I've made my point, and completed all my theories I set out to write. Unless someone else can think of something for me to build upon, this is nearing the end.


	10. An Impossible Possibility

**Reflections of a King**

_By Abby Ebon_

Note; _Yes I know this abrupt change of title (and the alerts, oh the alerts… ) will cause many of you to want to kick me (or worse) but, eh, enjoy the chapter, and do note the note on the bottom. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**An ****Impossible**** Possibility **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"It is not wise to bring them into Atla." Faye stated the moment Harry had clicked off the radio. He turned to her, raising his eyebrows imploringly, silently asking her to continue her line of thought. She bit her lip, and Leo coughed softly, bringing Harry's attention to his Guard.

"Atla, my Lord – is the First City, it is where we intend to take you." Leo spoke in undertone, and Faye flushed, having forgotten that Harry would not know such a thing. Tigr clicked her tongue, though she looked amused.

"Really? What's the city Elizabeth's people established themselves on?" Harry asked then, his Guard looked between each other, recalling it.

"Tia." Tigr supplied, though her fingers tapped against her thigh to an unheard rhythm. Faye opened her mouth, and Harry glanced to her, narrowing his eyes.

"They will come, Faye, the people will not like it, but I think it is a wise suggestion on Elizabeth's part." From his tone, they knew he was not to be argued with – so Faye merely nodded, glancing to the beach outside where the others were.

"Are you going to tell them about what happened in the caves with Atlantis?" She asked then, looking unsure of how welcome the question would be.

"A version of it." Harry agreed then, and Faye nodded in agreement. Then, without a word spoken, it seemed unanimous that the four go to tell the others of the plan they had formed with Elizabeth.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"What do you think they want to talk to Elizabeth about?" Rodney asked John as he approached them, Teyla shifted so he could sit beside Ronon and Rodney, gratefully he did so. He shrugged one shoulder, thoughts still lingering on what he thought he had heard from Faye as he left the Puddle-Jumper.

"Don't rightly know," John admitted easily, catching Ford's eye, his team came over, clustered together like they were, some of his tension eased, "I figure it has something to do with what went on in the caves."

"I don't like this." Lt. Laura Cadman stated brazenly, John sighed then; half wishing the woman's feelings did not so perfectly mimic his own.

"Tell me about it." John grumbled a bit, Halling and Teyla exchanged a glance, managing to keep themselves from indeed doing so, getting used to Earth slang had been a shot and miss process. Nonetheless they were fairly certain John did not want further information.

"Harry say anything in the Jumper?" Ford asked, worriedly glancing to the closed Jumper. It could be they intended to leave them here – in that case, they'd have to make two trips back to Atlantis-the-City, as he knew it would not fit ten people comfortably.

"He said the ring of crystals about his neck is a gift – from _Atlantis_." John reported without questioning why he was answering to his Second-in-Command, there were skeptical glances between Rodney, Carson, and Zelenka. While they didn't doubt that Harry thought his words to be true, they wondered just how "alive" Atlantis truly was.

"That's believable." Ronon stated, somewhat amused, though somehow entirely serious.

"He has no reason to lie." Halling defended, he had known Harry as a friend – and thought the younger man would not lie about such a thing, no matter how unbelievable it was.

"Alright – but what about his bout of sickness, if it wasn't the human and Ancient genes – it much be something we don't know about that Harry has." Rodney interrupted then, hopping to avoid a conflict of who was right and who was wrong.

"Impossible, before he came here he had no genetic faults – no abnormalities at all. His is the most perfect strand of DNA I've ever seen." Carson insisted, to the bafflement of the non-scientists this did not settle the matter between the doctors – instead it escalated it.

"Well, in that case – could it be that his genes are _too_ perfect?" Zelenka asked them, there was a significant pause, a few lingering looks, and many carefully blank looks among the group not included in the trio of doctors.

"It could be." Rodney finally said, admitting the possibility.

"This whole talking-above-the-normal-primitive is annoying enough when the Ancients or other not-going-to-be-mentioned races do it. Mind clueing the rest of us in?" Lt. Laura Cadman asked bluntly, she had broken Harry of speaking to his time as if they were scientists, and she would do the same for the rest. Ford snickered softly, but John only shook his head.

"Well, basically – we don't know what would happen to a human's too perfect genetic structure when exposed to really active – instead of dominate – Ancient genes. They may cause the human genes to break down – we just don't know." Rodney supplied, trying not to look too affronted by Lt. Laura Cadman – it would only encourage her.

"So, Atlantis _really_ saved him – it wasn't some act to make him indebted to them?" Ronon asked then, and John looked to him with a raised eyebrow, he shrugged one shoulder as if to as "it could happen".

"It's possible." Carson agreed with a nod.

"It's more then possible, it's what happened." The group tensed up guiltily – in the midst of their conversation they'd forgotten to watch for the younger scientist. Harry looked healthy enough, and though Faye was narrow eyed (what Lt. Laura Cadman had hinted was her version of "pouting") his Guards looked amused enough at having caught them unaware.

"Harry! We, ah, didn't see you there. How'd the talk with Weir go?" Lt. Laura Cadman asked with a grin, as she seemed the only one willing to speak after having been caught at 'gossiping'.

"Well enough, we now have a plan to defeat the Wraith – if, that is – the Replicators agree to it." Harry was more then a little amused his team – and John's – displayed at that announcement.

"Harry, the Replicators are the _bad guys_." John said slowly, deliberately so – it was as if he was begging to be smacked; Harry's lips twitched into an almost smile.

"No, John, they're only _misunderstood_." Harry teased right back, though Faye huffed in disapproval.

"How's that?" Rodney asked seriously, and Harry turned his attention to the other scientist.

"They were created by Ancients to mimic mankind – think of them as a simulation to mimic life as we know it, the smarter the Replicator gets is determined by its surroundings and its challenges. What the Ancients implanted in every single one is what's in us – that sense of home – they want that more then anything. Atlantis is their home as much as ours, but if we offer them a home, perhaps the moon of Atlantis – they will take it and hopefully be content." Harry explained to them, Teyla and Halling glanced between each other debating on protesting, but it was Lt. Laura Cadman who spoke up.

"Well, that's nice and all Harry, in a give the murderer a home next to the orphans sort of way, but what's to say they won't change their programming – or decide they want Atlantis and no second-best moon?" She asked, and though the Guards and Faye looked insulted, Harry only smiled a not-smile.

"I am the Heart of Atlantis – its king, they know that if they do not obey me, Atlantis will see them dead – it's an ultimate fail-safe, they are structured upon the crystals of Atlantis – it is what allows them to absorb other metal elements – take that away, and they will not survive a season." Harry answered, still smiling – Ford and John looked between each other, and John shuddered.

"Remind me never to piss you off." John mumbled softly, Faye heard it though and grinned in a way that could have been called a snarl.

"Noted." It was said far too cheerfully.

"So, we get the Replicators on our side, what next?" Carson asked, curious despite that he knew he wasn't likely to be included in this mission.

"We change the crystals –" Faye begun while Harry watched on.

"But without the crystal-structure Atlantis can't kill them!" Rodney exclaimed rather panicky.

"I said _change_, not _remove_ –" Faye told him, showing teeth in a grin that did not look at all friendly.

"You can change the structure of a crystal without removing it? How?" Zelenka asked rather baffled.

"We merely change the structure by harmonizing its nature to a more current structure into one we wish it to become." It was a simple two-or-three part process, though Faye determined she wasn't going to be the one to tell them that.

"You have something that can do that." Lt. Laura Cadman stated, looking not at all surprised.

"Yes, it's quite easy." Faye told her smugly, brightening a bit now that she seemed to have found someone who would not question her. She should have known better.

"Really, how big is it?" Lt. Laura Cadman asked rather sarcastically.

"Harry-size." Faye replied in turn, at that moment the males of the team watched the two like a tennis match- waiting to hear whose retort would be more cat-ish.

"Heh?" Rodney blurted out then, confused.

"Harry can change the crystals structure if he stands near enough, it is an ability of a Heart of Atlantis – Atlantis works through him to change the crystal structure. The problem is Harry can not change every one of them all at once – so we need to create the false-life crystals on Atlantis, and then relay on Atlantis to change the crystals within the Replicators when we go near them." Leo took over, as Faye seemed to get more and more frustrated by them the longer she tried to reason with them or explain a process.

"Who is crazy enough to go near one of those Replication things?" Lt. Ford asked rather doubtfully, because if the Ancients thought the _humans_ would do that – they were going to be sorely mistaken.

"We are." Tigr spoke up, grinning in a more then slightly insane way.

"Undoubtedly." John stated dryly, not missing the implication that as they were Harry's Guard they'd likely go with him when the Replicators came…home.

"What's a false-life crystal, and how is it going to help the Replicators – and us if they haven't killed us yet – kill the Wraith?" Carson asked all too baffled, Harry took pity on him.

"The life the crystals give off, aren't compatible to the dietary needs of the Wraith." It was simple, really - only, not as simple as Harry would have liked.

"Okay, so the Replicators in exchange for a home, act as _bait_? The Wraith aren't going to fall for it, no matter how life like the Replicators are, so what's plan b?" Rodney asked and Harry shook his head, he felt oddly disappointed.

"There is no plan b, this is all we've got – take it or leave it." Harry stated, and Rodney looked at him in disbelief.

"You're telling me the oldest intelligent race is hanging on this plan working?" He asked in a tone that pleaded for an alternative answer.

"'Fraid so." Harry answered amusement plain in his expression.

"That…that's…so _dumb_." Rodney wailed, shaking his head.

"We've done dumber things." Harry made a fair point, Rodney had to admit – but…_still_.

"Yeah, well, that's us – were _supposed_ to do dumb things; Ancients are supposed to show us up!" Rodney explained; Harry only raised an eyebrow, shaking his head in amusement. He wasn't going to mention that their faith rested in Atlantis – Rodney just might explode at thee 'unreasonableness' of all of it.

"Yeah, uh – dumb question here – but what's going to stop the Wraith from going after the other people in this galaxy – or in ours for that matter?" Ford found himself asking, Harry knew they were going to love this answer.

"Since Harry became Heart of Atlantis; Atlantis has awoken, since then it's charged all the crystals on the other habited worlds – they will be shielded now." Faye was the one to say it, so it was understandable that it took a bit of time for the fact to settle.

"For how long?" John asked her, fully expecting there to be a time limit.

"As long as it takes." Faye answered without pause. Rodney's jaw nearly dropped at the amount of power that would require. It was astronomical – and he didn't need to say so because the rest of the group had heard enough of his rants to know to do something like that was near impossible for them, but not, apparently, for the Ancients.

"So, the plan in short is to turn the Wraith against each other – take away their food source, and they only have themselves, or a quick death with the Replicators false-life crystals." Leo commented to the rather stunned group.

"Now, Elizabeth knows the gist of most of this, the fact remains we still need to change enough crystals into false-life to provide a proper focus for Atlantis. That's were we need Tia's help." Faye said then, nodding in agreement with Leo.

"Tia?" Rodney asked softly – he was too stunned to put too much behind the question.

"The City you inhabit is called Tia among us." Tigr explained, and absently, Rodney nodded as the name matched reverences in the parts of the Ancient Data-Base he had gained access to.

"Oh, wait – that means you need our help." It was all too obvious to Zelenka that Rodney was coming back, and so long as he didn't think of the exact need of power that the Ancients would require, he could be reasonable.

"That is correct." Leo stated, amused, if his almost-smirk was any indication.

"Elizabeth has assigned Lt. Laura Cadman, Lt. Ford, and Halling to Harry, as a sort of human Guard," Leo looked rather baffled at the logics of it, but John found he did not disagree, "she has asked Carson go back to Tia; however she's given permission for Zelenka and Rodney to remain with us and learn our way of tuning a crystal-structure and harmonizing it to a crystal-structure we call false-life."

"What about us?" John asked, motioning to Teyla and Ronon as well.

"You may choose where you are going." Tigr told them with a shrug of her shoulder.

"I'm going with Lt. Ford, if you don't mind, John." Teyla stated, and Ronon nodded in agreement, John sighed, he'd rather not split from his team, but he knew someone had to get Carson home in a Jumper.

"I'll go back, and come back to – eh, where are you going anyway?" John asked then, a bit miffed that they hadn't told him before.

"Alta, the First City." Faye replied, glancing out over the sea, as if longing for home.

"Right, I'll come back for you when you send word from…Alta. What are you going to be doing there?" John asked, carefully avoiding looking over his shoulder. He was paranoid, yes – but there was no need to advertise it.

"Celebrating our Awakening, hold ceremony for the Heart of Atlantis to be introduced to our people; then Harry shall meet with the Council to discuss probabilities, all quite boring." Leo commented, grinning slightly at the almost pouting John.

"Right, sounds great – let's go Carson." John ordered as he walked past, Carson following at his heels. They took the Jumper they'd radioed out of – the others watching from the ground, leaving Harry with the bidding question if they really could fit eight into the Jumper left to them. If not, he'd let his Guards and Faye "be taken by Atlantis" – he'd much rather go the long way in the Jumper, it wasn't like with Atlantis to guide him he could get lost.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; fear not _**I have a plot - **_sometime during the night, at the very wee hours on the first of February, this plot bloomed fully kick-ass in the middle of the night. Only, you see, I have plenty of friends who like Harry Potter, but very few who know about the Stargate 'verse, so I turned it to the one person I could think to share it with who'd give me a honest opinion – _ReflectionsOfReality_, all of it over a rushed PM in the middle of the night.

I've only had plots do that to me a few times, all in a rush I just have to write down and share, but _Reflections_ replied promptly that they approved of it even going so far to give me suggestions (which I still have and will likely use).

I owe them much bowing in thanks (lets not forget groveling, plenty of that) for one reason alone. In a move from West coast to East, I _lost_ the plotline I had shared, utterly, for I rarely make paper records of my work. Frantically, and in near tears – I pleaded to know if _Reflections_ still had the plot in a PM over They by some chance of luck, did, and promptly returned it, I owe them a debt, and its one I intend to pay by finishing this story; so what this means to you is that this _will_ be **finished**, lastly, this is no bitty plot that lasts only another five or so chapters. This thing is huge – it will likely **go past fifty chapters** if I stretch it out the way I want to. Like I said, I was in near tears at the thought of loosing it; I didn't have a "plan b".

This long ago stopped being something I'm writing for _Water Mage_, instead it became my own – and _when_ it is finished – not if, _when_ – it will be in large part because of _ReflectionsOfReality_, my hero. Hence this stories title has been changed from _Water Mage_'s title-and-summary idea of "_The Neo King of Ancients_" to "_Reflections of a King". _Make of it what you will.

_-Also, my idea of Atlantis or any planet being more then a little "alive" is based in Anne McCaffrey's and Elizabeth Ann Scarborough's books series starting with "__Powers That Be__", "__Power Lines__" and "__Power Play__"; this was written around when their next trilogy focusing on a pair of twins born of the two main characters was published; "__Changelings__", "__Maelstrom__", and the upcoming book "__Deluge__". No, this story will not cross with their books. _


	11. A Feast to Remember

**Reflections of a King**

_By Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**A Feast to Remember**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"_I'll go back, and come back to – eh, where are you going anyway?" John asked then, a bit miffed that they hadn't told him before. _

"_Alta, the First City." Faye replied, glancing out over the sea, as if longing for home. _

"_Right, I'll come back for you when you send word from…Alta. What are you going to be doing there?" John asked, carefully avoiding looking over his shoulder. He was paranoid, yes – but there was no need to advertise it. _

"_Celebrating our Awakening, hold ceremony for the Heart of Atlantis to be introduced to our people; then Harry shall meet with the Council to discuss probabilities, all quite boring." Leo commented, grinning slightly at the almost pouting John. _

"_Right, sounds great – let's go Carson." John ordered as he walked past, Carson following at his heels. They took the Jumper they'd radioed out of – the others watching from the ground, leaving Harry with the bidding question if they really could fit eight into the Jumper left to them. If not, he'd let his Guards and Faye "be taken by Atlantis" – he'd much rather go the long way in the Jumper, it wasn't like with Atlantis to guide him he could get lost. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Squeezed in as tight as sardines, there was just barely room to fit John's team (even though John had gone with Carson, Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney still considered themselves a part of John's team).

Ford's – though the matter was confused about if Harry would rejoin them in exploring, it didn't matter – as Harry was now their "assignment", they considered him still a part of "their" team.

In the end, Zelenka had to practically sit on someone's lap, and Harry was squashed between Lt. Laura Cadman and Halling. Faye had to stand – so it was almost worth it, as it was unquestioned that Leo and Tigr drive the Jumper.

"So, ah, Harry, I've been wondering something," it was never a good sign when Rodney said that, nonetheless Harry turned expressive green eyes to regard him, "you see, it really doesn't make sense to me – why you? Why not me," it was a visible effort for him to ignore Ford and Ronon's snort of amusement, "or, well, John – for instance?" Even though it was a question, he didn't expect an answer, as he quickly went on before anyone could gather their wits to continue.

"I think its something about your genes – before he left, Carson said your genes were too perfect – that that might be the reason your sick. Well, it's a reasonable thing to think – but what I think of what I hear "perfect genes" is some of the stranger things that happen around you – Lt. Ford's healing so soon after being exposed to Wraith genetics – all you said was that it would take a injection of Ancient genes to give him a stable mind – _those were your genes_, Harry. The fact that when it comes to any moral block, you are always focused in the enemy – it's all you ever do, even when no enemy is in sight you do what you can just like a _soldier_ does." Rodney gave them a minute to think on this – Harry's gaze flicked to his Guard's backs – rigid, tense – and then to Ford's face, he seemed to be thinking on it – really thinking of all the odd things he had let go that happened around Harry.

"There was a time – your first off-world mission, where the Wraith attacked Atlantis – they struck where your lab was, as if they knew where you had been, several people were hurt – but Elizabeth was sure that, if you had been there at the time – you'd be dead. I just thought it was luck…" Rodney continued softly, and Harry tilted his head at the other man, raising an eyebrow.

"Am I being accused of something, Rodney?" Harry asked him, Rodney only sighed, shaking his head finding himself frustrated, seeing that he was distancing himself rather then getting closer to the subject he wanted to address.

"Indirectly, it was your idea to have our people and the Athosians share a treaty where food and resources were included, or else we would have suspected that they were behind the frequent Wraith attacks rather then Teyla's necklace." Lt. Laura Cadman stated softly from beside him, Harry shrugged. It had been, as Laura had said, indirectly.

"There was, if you recall, an instance Carson told me about in the lab. Someone had broken your favorite test tube– something from the first time you entered a science classroom, he said," it had actually been a test tube from Hogwarts, but Harry bit his tongue, as Zelenka spoke on, "they were all very sorry of course, and there was talk of on the next trip to Earth going to your old school and getting one from your teacher, for sentiment, I suppose – but, when they went to confess, they found you using it. It had only been an hour – and the broken test tube was gone."

"Get to the point." Faye had clearly had enough; the accusations troubled Harry, and thus troubled the Ancients _and_ Atlantis.

"I know if sounds ridiculous, but I think Harry might have some, I don't know, magical powers, maybe because the Ancient genes – or the "too perfect" human ones. Think about it – even after all the things we've seen, and all the technology out there, magic could explain some things we've seen and couldn't explain." Rodney said, flushing with embarrassment at the looks of disbelief he got – he was a scientist; he should be the last one preaching about magic through scientific fact; though Faye and Harry had kept carefully blank faces. He knew he had denied it viciously before, but that had gotten him thinking about all the odd things – all the things that happened around Harry, or because of Harry – it was like he was a catalyst. Finally, Harry sighed, appearing tired and lowering his face, Lt. Laura Cadman put a worried hand on his shoulder, exchanging glances with Halling and Ford. Rodney almost felt guilty.

"No, Laura I'm not getting sick again, it's just – when you've hid a thing most of your life, it's hard to tell the truth when it's puzzled out." Harry spoke then, raising his face to meet Rodney eye to eye.

"When I was eleven, I received quite a few letters, all with the same message over and over – come to Hogwarts, Harry Potter, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I lived with my mother's sisters family, as my mother and father had died. They hated me, for what I hadn't understood until that year." Harry allowed, with a grim smile, now it was Rodney's turn to be blank faced.

"I had magic, like my mother before me, and my father and his family before me. They would have been enough, but it wasn't, my mother and father had died because of a Dark Lord, a Dark Lord that was after me the moment I entered the "Magical World" – it really is, you know, magical at first. I suppose I'm biased, but that Dark Lord was thought dead, because of my mothers sacrifice, though I was credited as the hero – the Boy-Who-Lived, because I had done the impossible, survived a killing curse, a flash of green lighting like my eyes from a wand tip – they – the rest, thought him truly dead, gone. But he wasn't, I fought him in some way every year until I was seventeen – then, I did the impossible and killed the Dark Lord. At a great price – most of those I had lived for – had loved, were dead. I had survived, but I could not look at the Magical World the same way, everywhere – there were memories. I fled them, I left my homeland and came to America, passed the papers that credited me a citizen, and went to college – college that was not at all magical. I did some things that impressed people, and when I graduated – I was given this mission, to go off world, to explore a different world and galaxy – I suppose in a way I'm still running from what happened in my youth." As Harry finished, the Jumper set down on Alta, he found himself grateful, for now his past comrades would have to wait to ask any other questions – as he exited the Jumper, Faye by his side – and his Guards at his back, he felt comforted, when without question the others came after him.

People – his people, Atlantis' people, had gathered on either side of the path he walked, they did nothing to hide his view to who waited him. They were the six elderly Council members he had met in the chamber he had awoken their Queen in – the chamber where he had been named Neo King.

"Ah, welcome Chosen of Atlantis – we have much to speak of, but, for now, your people will greet you – and you and your friends are to relax and enjoy the celebration." An old Ancient who looked only a little younger then the Queen had been told him. For a moment Faye looked surprised, then she – and his Guards, bowed to the elderly Ancient.

"We thank you, Councilor, for your aid in your suggestion to take Harry to the Caves." Faye spoke, and Harry blinked, taking note of it, and deciding to question them about it later.

Another Councilor, one with a cane tapped it on the ground, the force of his personality, rather then the noise drew their attention.

"Hey, you're that old man that answered John's questions!" Lt. Laura Cadman accused, recognizing him – she flushed in the next moment when Faye rose from her bow and glanced to her over her shoulder.

"Indeed, now, let the ceremony begin!" His voice rung out like a bell, and the people cheered. Two girls – little ones, ran by – grabbing Harry's hands and leading him into a chamber the hall led into – in the center was a table, filled with a banquette that dominated the scene – there was no arranged seating in the pillows in low chairs scattered throughout the chamber, but there didn't seem to need to be.

While they all filled their plates – some of the younger children merely floating the food to them selves (Rodney paled at this, as clearly there were no devices to make this happen). Luckily, Harry wasn't expected to eat first, it would have been awkward, as the children had fed themselves already – the Ancients far from being upset seemed to regard their children with amused indulgence. Then, Harry noticed, for every twenty or so adults – there was only one child. No child looked to be over the age of ten, and no adult younger then thirty. It was as if a whole generation had been killed out. And Harry knew why, for Atlantis hissed it to him, _Wraith_. Though the Ancients might look to age as fast as humans – Harry doubted it.

The children were intensely fascinated by the group of humans, plainly different from themselves – asking questions between bites of food – keeping the group distracted. Everything was peaceful, no one (save the children) raised their voice, and though talking was rare (again, save for with the children) Harry felt the conversations swirling around him within his mind. It was a mix of community and peace Harry had never encountered before; he doubted anyone else had either.

Oh, he was sure there were quarrels and arguments – but they were put aside or lost in the background. It seemed to go on forever – then the lights dimmed, and five or so of them stood and started to dance – it seemed a mix of the waltz and something else that Harry couldn't quite put his finger on. They seemed to pull others into the dance – the children tugged away at last from the strangers – it appeared the dance then had a goal – to take the children to bed. Harry chuckled softly, it certainly made a scene – but one that was positive rather then the wails of a child denied.

"You could almost forget the Wraith, watching them." Commented the old man with a cane who had somehow, unnoticed, come to stand beside Harry and his Guards, Faye glance to Harry and nodded.

"As you know, Harry, we are the Council – do you know why?" A woman asked with her white-and-red hair, she looked somewhat like Faye.

"No." Harry said simply, finding it rather pointless to lie and pretend he did.

"We are descended from previous Kings and Queens, usually – when Atlantis looks for a new Heart for its Power, it chooses among the Council – rather then any particular family or individual of our people. I'm Rif, by the way." The old man who Faye and his Guards had bowed to spoke up, giving Harry a small smile – at that the other Council members seemed to realize Harry would not know them.

"Aial." Said the woman who looked like an ancient version of Faye.

"Bawi." Another old man, this one who had not spoken, stated plainly watching the group who had come with Harry with wary eyes.

"Cielio." A woman who appeared blind stated softy.

"Dehu." Another woman said, this one had the darkest hair of the six Council members.

"Eos." A younger looking man stated, though his hair was faded white, as if he were trying to appear older. Or, as if, he had been victim of a Wraith and survived.

"My king, you've come in a time dire – we are vastly outnumbered by enemies, thought the Replicators pose no particular threat to us – they outnumber us three-to-one, and the with the Wraith are no better odds with six of them to every one of us. There are also unknown factors that we never faced – children born of us, who hold human DNA," Bawi stated, with a not to Ronon, who froze – blinking in astonishment – "and those born of the Wraith, with human DNA." That was said with a nod to Teyla.

"There are those, also, who are merely exposed to alien DNA, not born with it." Commented Dehu, if scathingly to the older Ancient.

"Shall we leave that matter for another time? All of our people felt Atlantis greet Harry in the Caves, this is a thing that has not been done since ancient times, but is appropriate, considering the circumstances, do tell us what Atlantis spoke about?" Cielio asked gently, and Dehu and Bawi looked somewhat abashed.

"Atlantis told me how we can gain the Replicators aid in a confrontation with the Wraith, if one occurs." Harry told them then, wondering what was going through their minds – to have a king younger then they themselves were – it was clear they had a measure of respect for him already – but that did not guarantee loyalty.

"We are loyal to Atlantis, forgive me, but it would be much easier if you allowed us to see the memory of your encounter with Atlantis in the Caves." Rif stated softly, flushing, Harry brought the memory to the surface, and the Ancients of the Council did not take long to view it and absorb it.

"That," said Eos with a glimmer of hope in his eyes, "just might work."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

(Personal) Note; you know, there must be something about any summary I write that infuriates some of the _Stargate: Atlantis_ collective. I mean, some of them don't even give the story a chance past said summary, or so I believe.

Take _ScreenSurfer's _"review" (this "review" offered nothing in the way of suggestions for improvement, nor "constructive" criticism. Critiquing is analyzing what you've read, picking out what could be done in an alternate way, and suggesting such a way with an open mind, keeping in mind that your opinion is just that, yours) of my first chapter for example; (you may read it by looking at my first chapter reviews, it's signed, so its not going anywhere) firstly, _grammar_ – I mean I know I need a beta (still looking for volunteers…) but, still, if you're going to insult something, at least have the better grammar. I wrote back, thier reply was less then helpful, so I blocked them - which means a registered user can not leave a review, can not PM you, it can be found under your "filters"; because some users are just going to be hurtful whatever you do. So, if they try to get at you though me, block them, and they can't, it's that simple.

What you should have noticed in this chapter was mainly that Ronon has Ancient DNA, hence why the Wraith chase him as a "Runner". Also who the Council is made up of. I'm sorry I'm repeating the plan so much, but I don't want to be one of those authors whoes all has all charactors have the nifty ability to know everything once its been said once, also, I want you to know what the "plan" is and remark on it in a review. Thank you to those who supported me and corrected some of my assumptions both in my reply to the flamer (when it was up here) and told me not to pay it mind, so thank you, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy despite my personal flaws.

Well, till the next chapter – hopefully it'll be more story as my resolve to see this completed still stands. Damn, though, I feel good about myself, I "_finished_" (mind you I've said I've finished the story twice now) my "_Dehctiws_"…


	12. Reading Between The Lines

**Reflections of a King**

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Reading Between The Lines**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Teyla watched as Ronon paced, back and forth across the room they had been granted. Zelenka and Rodney had been swept off by what Teyla could only assume to be Ancient scientists, safely out of the way of any danger that might present itself. Lt. Laura Cadman, Halling, and Lt. Ford had insisted on following along after Faye, Leo, and Tigr with Harry, who was off doing whatever a King of the Atlantis, did.

Which left Teyla with a moody, if confused, Ronon – Bawi, the Councilman Tayla liked least upon first impression, had flippantly referred to Ronon as a carrier of Ancient DNA, as Teyla was of the Wraith.

Ronon was not one to let such information settle without fitting it into what he knew of himself. That the Wrath chased him – hunted him, he knew very well – for he was a runner. He could have accepted that all by its self as something personal between him and the Wraith – but now, now it wasn't nearly so simple.

"I am…Ancient…" Ronon murmured haltingly as he paced, Teyla did not think he needed her to tell him that he had been born like that. That it did not change who he was to them. Such comments, however good willed, she knew would be disregarded as Ronon digested the information.

"Yes, Ronon – and I am Wraith, our lineage does not make us any less, or more, then what and who we always have been. No one will think any different of you." Teyla soothed him, for it was not in her nature to let one she regarded as friend and colleague become uncertain on where she thought he stood in her eyes.

Ronon paused, and she could see his struggle with the thought that, in the face of losing his home world, and a great number of his people – he had family, ties, through the Ancestors. Both Wraith and Ancestor were long lived beings, and it was a distant possibility that they could stand face to face with their predecessor and not know they were related.

Teyla thought that, perhaps, was what Ronon feared most. To be acknowledged as a blood relation was something he likely both feared and regarded with anticipation. Worse, to him, likely was the thought that an ancestor _knew_ of a tie to Ronon and did not act on it. Certainly, no one had claimed Harry or John as their descendents.

"It will change what parts I think of as myself." Ronon stated simply, and Teyla narrowed her gaze upon him – intent on questioning the strands of logic Ronon had twisted about himself.

"Does it matter if you are not wholly one being or another? Where it matters, you have not changed." Teyla argued intently, so much so that Ronon considered her with a long look, new understanding filling his gaze. He grasped what Teyla had gone through in the past, finding herself part Wraith. It had changed how people regarded her, but not _her_.

"I do not want to loose the security I have gained." Ronon murmured softly, having glanced around him as if for someone listening in. Teyla understood all to well, this place had become home to many – a refuge from the fears that had haunted them all their lives.

John and Elizabeth could not know what their "exploring" had given so many – hope for change. But many were still frightened of that possibility for change – and fought to remain as it always had been, simply because they knew how to survive with their lot in life. Change and hope would bring new happenings, which, at least – had the power to frighten many. It was a power that John and Elizabeth did not seem to regard or acknowledge.

"I do not see you any differently – Ronon, Rodney did not even react badly to the information, and you know how he is with danger; I doubt John or Elizabeth will regard it any differently. They might even see it with favor." Teyla told him, speaking softly so he would see she was not merely reacting.

Ronon grunted, lips twisting with his dissatisfaction, but he shrugged one shoulder dismissively; as if to say "we'll see". Teyla knew him well enough to know that this, as far as he was concerned, was the end of it until something new came to light.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"What does a King –or, for that matter –Queen - of Atlantis do?" The question came from out of the mouth of a babe. She looked like she was three, though pronounced her words carefully enough to be considered educated, in the very least. For all Harry knew she had been a hundred when Atlantis had placed her people in their sleep.

"_That_ is a very good question – as you all should be aware, Atlantis is as alive and as aware as you or I. It lives – though it does not need breath or substance, though it has been argued that its substance is obtained through the energy's of crystals. Nevertheless, you can imagine being aware but unable to communicate – well, we believe that is what made Atlantis reach out to the first Ancestors – to see life through our eyes. It worked, for those who formed the bond-link were often gifted – a specially chosen match for Atlantis." The young looking woman who spoke glanced down to her pupils – six sets of eyes met hers, though only five belonged to children. She smiled, nodding her head in a gesture that might have well be a bow. The children turned about, a pair giggling to see Harry, blushing and guilty looking for having listened in.

"Please," Harry urged managing a smile, "go on." While he knew what he was to Atlantis – and in a vague sort of way, to his people, it interested him to learn what children were taught about their Kings and Queens and the bonds they shared with their planet.

"Very well – now, in the beginning – long before any of our Elder generation were born, such a bond with Atlantis was envied, and often there were a handful out of a generation who shared such a link. Often, they became leaders – and built great cities, either from their own power, or Atlantis gifted them with city like structures." The teacher paused, her gaze distant, and the children huddled together frowning as they attempted to sort the emotions they felt from their instructor.

"There is an event in our history which we are shamed for – when the people urged those who bonded with Atlantis to fight against one another, at times others without a bond also came in conflict with them. In this event many who were bonded to Atlantis died – until all of them sought solitude or died, and Atlantis did not chose a chosen for a long time. We rebuilt only in those generations becoming aware of what we had been gifted with – and what we had lost. The Council was formed – we were given structure and our people left Atlantis, exploring, then we came into conflict with beings of a different…origin." They – children and teacher – at least seemed to understand the significance of this event, and an image crossed Harry's mind, so he too understood. Wraith. Earth's equivalent of the reaper, for it had been the Wraith the Ancients had spoken of when they told those tales of death and chaos to early humans and their children.

"We thought ourselves powerful, and were certain in the early days that this conflict would end on our favor. Yet, we were wrong – our science, our people struggled – some fled, some gave up. Then, we came across what we had forgotten – magic, in the form of a bonded of Atlantis. Yet, there was only one – and it was revealed that because of us, of mistakes, there would only ever be one among us which Atlantis treasured enough to bond with. There had, throughout our history – always been one among us which was bonded to Atlantis – but we had forgotten and they had lived undetected, wanders watching us. One of our own, but a outsider…In the beginning – this bonded – this King, refused to join the conflict only instructing the youth of our people on how to use their gifts – their awakened magic. Then, he died, and Atlantis and its newly chosen Queen fought against our enemy in earnest. Only, even with Atlantis supporting us, we failed. It was too late, sensing this – Atlantis came to a decision. It would not lose its Queen as it had lost its King, and so we allowed ourselves to fall into slumber – kept alive until a new chosen came to awaken us." The instructor fell silent, and Harry sensed eyes on him, bidding time for his reaction.

"What do they – the bonded – _do_?" The child interrupted – it was the same girl, but this time, Harry thought he knew the answer though he had realized that the Ancients themselves did not, exactly, know.

_Am I right_? Harry asked, directing his thought to the presence he had grown used to – comfortable with, though he had not forgotten that the presence was Atlantis. His question demanded an answer – the answer to what a "King" or "Queen" did when there was no conflict.

_You are. You are mine – my eyes, my ears, and my senses – a reflection – a representation– of myself. We are connected, we are not the same – but you are as much me as I am you_. There was a long silence, echoing, within his mind.

_Do you understand_? It was a question that, just as his own had demanded Atlantis' answer – demanded an answer from Harry.

_Yes. It means that save to my own sense of duty to these people, they do not need me to save them – that were there no Wraith, and I would be free to wander this planet, living a life of a hermit. Of peace_. There was regret in the acknowledgement of the truth. Harry didn't know what he was supposed to feel. By chance he had been tossed into the role of savoir, if he had only been born a few millennia later – and there had been no expedition to come to Atlantis – the Wraith would likely have died out without the Ancients awakening with the expectation to be saved by their "King" or "Queen".

The answer to the question was – a King or Queen of Atlantis did whatever they wanted. It was both a remarkably freeing and terrifying realization.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

John strode swiftly through the Jumper entrance – after dropping off Carson there really hadn't been time to stick around, he had promised to fetch the rest of his team – plus a few straggling scientists – and that was exactly what he intended to do. He hadn't expected to be greeted by Teyla and Ronon but he was finding it hard to be surprised lately. Besides it felt oddly "right" to see them.

"Hey, we finished on that life-sucking crystal we're supposed to, in part one, tag the Replicators with and then _hope_ they send out to all Wraith, all in order to play 'save the Pegasus Galaxy'?" John asked as he met them, not exactly joking though he kept his tone light.

Teyla and Ronon looked between one another, Ronon only lifted one shoulder in a half shrug, his "silent and strong" way of saying-while-not-saying that he had no idea and John was better off zapping himself in the foot then asking.

Teyla raised an eyebrow – it was answer enough.

John decided to track down someone with better answers, oddly enough instead of having to sneak around in a populated by Ancient city, the Ancients provided a guide. A very old guide who looked as if one strong gust of wind could cause him to snap in two, John really hoped he wasn't a representative of the fighting force of the Ancients. Without a backward glance the old man started to walk away – John rightly assumed he was to follow him; it would have kind of ruined the alliance if they were following some old guy who'd give himself a heart attack if they startled him.

He led them to a hallway – though it was strangely empty. With a tilt of his head a doorway John hadn't seen appeared. The old guy got credit and bonus points in his favor.

"We ready to go team?" John asked, seeing Zelenka and Rodney hovering over shinny rocks. They looked up at him as if he had kicked their puppy.

…Yap, they were ready to go back.

John gave an "innocent" half grin, as he led his two pouting scientists back to the Jumper, he whistled as he flew back. Though he didn't _quite_ think that deserved having one of Rodney's shoes thrown at him. That might have been because he had "skidded" over the water though, going faster then the speed of sound and pretending to be a ski boat in a Jumper wasn't everyone's cup of tea.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I suppose all I can claim is that it addresses the issues I wanted answered before the confrontation of Harry and the Replicators. The last part was for laughs.


	13. Hold Your Head High

**Reflections of a King**

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hold Your Head High**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"You _can't_ be serious." Lt. Ford was clearly expecting one of them to back down. Harry gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to grind them. He wasn't backing down – he hadn't when he had been the one to trigger the signal half a day ago. He wasn't now.

"Harry," Lt. Laura Cadman began slowly, as if she wanted very much to yell and was just managing not to do so, "we have five ships surrounding our one formidable bit of space technology – every time we blink a smaller shuttles show up, seemingly out of no where – and you want to _talk_ to _them_." Harry sighed as answer, the escaped air made his black fringe flutter around his lightning bolt scar. They were going around and around in circles – they had called out to the Replicators, and like good neighbors – the Replicators had answered the "ring of the doorbell" – now, and this was the simple part to Harry – they had to _explain_ why it was they had called out as they had.

"Yes, Laura, I want to talk to them. If we don't - we risk either a panic on our side, or a hasty action on theirs." Harry replied, he hadn't gotten much sleep in the last few hours and it was beginning to show. Like a shadow in his mind, he felt Atlantis stir sleepily, like a fussy child. It didn't like that he was being upset. Harry took a calming breath, willing himself to calm – to a center that was collected and not as rattled as his outside appearance.

"I get that Harry – honest, I do – but why does it have to be _you_ who talks to them?" Lt. Ford asked then, taking over when Laura paused, obviously warn down. At least he was making progress with his team, Elizabeth wasn't talking to him – perhaps that was for the best but it still gave Harry some worry. For now she trusted in her people to change his mind – they wouldn't, but it told him her reasoning more so then any spoken word or gesture.

"There is no one else." Tigr finally snapped out when it became apparent they weren't "getting it". His people had accepted his choice when he had voiced it – some grudgingly, but they had acknowledged it as his choice to make. So long as Tigr and Leo came with him.

It seemed to Harry that as long as Tigr and Leo were a step behind him he could do anything he pleased in the eyes of the Ancients. There were limits though, and it was obvious that Tigr thought they had let them interrogate him for far too long; having remained thus so far silent, her words brought their attention to what she had said rather then their worries.

"Sure there is – Elizabeth, or Sheppard's team…" Lt. Ford trailed off as he saw Tigr shaking her head in a negative, with only a look he managed to convoy his need for an explanation. It was one Leo answered.

"They _could_, that is true enough – but they would be ignored, the Replicators _know_ what sort of technology could have summoned them – not to be rude, but they _know_ you do not have such sophisticated equipment." Leo's point blank words had more of an effect then any maneuvering Harry had tried on his own.

"Look, Harry is one of us – he might be your King – might have gotten his genes messed with – might even have this mystical connection to this planet – but he is still from Earth. Still one of ours –one of my teammates, and I won't send one of mine out to face those…things…without a way out." Lt. Ford snarled out the words, any sign of his "ease" broken by his words. He was afraid – and Harry knew the fear was directed toward him, fear for Harry, although he didn't know it, Harry felt reassured, warmed, by what Lt. Ford had said.

"Atlantis won't allow harm to come to him." Leo stated in an understanding tone. A look passed between Leo and Lt. Ford, something that Harry didn't quite understand was going on beneath the surface. Some responsibility was passed along that look.

"We won't allow harm to come to him while we have breath." Tigr murmured reassuringly, slowly, Lt. Ford nodded, and the tension visibly eased between the two groups.

"Well, that's great – really is – but I'm not going to be the one to tell Elizabeth our star scientist just went to play guest with the bullies." Laura stated her lips twitching as she resisted smiling while watching her commanding officer. Aiden paled just a little bit. Harry didn't have the heart to blame him. Halling wasn't as understanding, laughing out right, putting his arm around Aiden's shoulders and leading him to the Jumper the Ancients had leaded them.

"Come my friend, I will go with you to tell Teyla – she is fond of Harry, you see, we'll face this nest of furious females together – perhaps they will have mercy on us." Laura and Tigr looked after them, both visibly amused, and then they looked to each other and smiled. Harry _really_ didn't want to know.

The two most terrifying women who looked after him on a daily basis had just bonded – that was either a very good thing for him – or a very bad one. Harry glanced to Leo, but the only other male left was chuckling. Harry had the distinct impression he had missed something that might come back on him.

But, his goal had been accomplished – he was going to meet the Replicators.

_Beam me up, Scotty_. Harry thought, half smirking – Aiden had always been fond of Star Trek and had seen fit to force his team as a "cultural experience" to watch most of all of the series and movies.

_I might just be forgiven if I tell him I quoted his favorite show before going out to face the Replicators_. An image of the Borg, humans twisted by machinery, danced across his imagination, reminding him of what he was facing…

Harry swallowed down his sudden surge of fear and glanced to the young Ancient woman who manned the technology, an apparent technician. She smiled at him, it helped, so he spoke.

"Ask the Replicators where they would like to meet."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was neutral ground, as far as such things went. It was Atlantis' moon, and when Harry had reached out to Atlantis, it hadn't answered him. Harry knew that either meant Atlantis didn't want him to know it listened and watched through his senses, or it couldn't hear him. Harry preferred to think it was the first, rather then that his connection with Atlantis was cut off here.

Leo and Tigr, now that they were here, were being cautious, they had checked all the rooms before he stepped a foot into one – they were silent and watchful – wary. Harry was a bit bored, and half worrying that the Replicators weren't going to show up on the Ancient base on the moon.

"So, you have arrived. I had feared this to be a trick. That would have been…a shame." Harry glanced to the origin of the voice, unable to help himself when he took a step back. The Replicators – or, rather, as they had been called when they had been created by the Ancients – Asurans, had been human formed. Harry had known, through Daniel – of Reese. Though he had thought her destroyed on the Asgard home world, she had been – in truth – the last being he had expected to meet here.

"Reese…" Harry couldn't help it – he had to know, if she was the original Reese – or perhaps a…copy.

"Yes. That is correct." Reese smiled, and Harry felt chilled, she should have been dead. Uneasily, Harry took a step forward so that he was ahead of Tigr and Leo.

"How did you survive?" Harry couldn't help but ask; Reese chuckled softly, her humor obvious, though deadly. Leo and Tigr, seeing the familiarity he held for her, were obviously wary.

"So like Daniel. You do not need to know how, only that I have survived, and that I fled here, a place my Father spoke fondly of. I have found my origins here. I made a mistake in the Milky Way, I know this – I was meant to stop what has happened here from happening there – but, instead, I have spread it. This is my mistake. Within your call I heard hope. I am here, with my people – to see what can be done against those Asurans who are here – and those…Replicators, that are in the Milky Way. If there is more I can do to make up for my sins – I will do so." Reese explained, and though Tirg and Leo expressed their doubt by an exchanged glance, Harry saw no reason why she couldn't be telling the truth.

"We can not do anything about the Replicators – or the Asurans, at least – not yet. What we do have is a way to stop the Wraith." Reese nodded slowly, frowning somewhat childishly. Harry was reminded that in the beginning of Daniel's reports he had mentioned with empathies her childish nature – her innocence. It seemed though, that she had grown up. Though he knew she might become hostile if threatened. It was a self preservation instinct.

"Go on." Reese encouraged with a nod of her head.

"On Atlantis is a…natural energy source, identical to what we observed from your own, that although it provides you with function mimics human life-force, heat – heartbeat – it can trick the senses of even the most predatory." Harry explained, and slowly Reese smiled and it was not a nice expression.

"The Wraith…" She hissed the word, eyes becoming dark, narrowing even as they observed her.

"Yes." Harry allowed, somewhat in awe of her reactions – they were, if he didn't know any better – human.

"I will do this – and my people will follow my lead. They know no other way." Reese promised, though there was a grim certainty about her. Harry didn't want to know what she would do to those who dared to disagree; Reese, all of a sudden, tensed, glancing to the ceiling – alarmed and wary. Tigr and Leo were quick to react to the sense of "threat" that her body language told them was coming – Harry obliged them, keeping himself behind them.

"It is as I had suspected – your call went out to all, not merely my own. The Others come." Reese declared, moving swiftly to stand beside them though she kept her distance so that Tigr and Leo would feel at ease. It alarmed Harry how calculated she was, how she knew without it being said that though they knew they were in truce and held a agreement – the past would not be forgotten easily.

In a haze of light an older man and a young one appeared – they stared a moment at Reese, seemingly surprised by her appearance. Once they had assessed her, they turned their attention to Tigr and Leo, their features twisting in loathing. They were so distracted they seemed surprised when Harry spoke.

"Oberoth and Niam, I assume." Harry had done his research – he knew of these two, for they had closely aided Moros and Janus before the attack upon the Replicators and Wraith, and their fleeing to Earth.

"You are correct. What is your intention in calling out to us?" Oberoth asked, it was clear in his tone that he thought whatever their reasoning to be foolish. Harry glanced to Tigr and Leo, who had carefully placed themselves between the Replicators and Harry. He didn't doubt they had taken notice of the distinction – though he did wonder what they made of it.

"For aid, and perhaps alliance." Harry told the two, knowing their roles were important in the society of the Asurans. Although the Ancients had created the Asurans as weapons, he knew they had evolved past that. The difference being the type of molecules that held them together – the fact that the Ancients had "created" them held little tie to what the Asurans had become.

The Ancients had meddled with every race – "helping" them along, at least until they had Ascended. If anything, Harry felt there should be empathy between those born on Earth and the Replicators, humans hadn't chosen who their ancestors were – just as the Replicators could not have chosen their creators.

As for the Ancients themselves, they knew they had made mistakes, and the fact they had let two of their own and Harry – who was their only tie to Atlantis – go to meet with the Replicators spoke louder then words of their regret in what they had done.

"Oh? And what could you offer to us that would cause us to agree to such an alliance?" Oberoth questioned, with his eyebrow raised, and his features set in a smugly superior expression.

"You are programmed to be rid of the Wraith whenever possible." Reese told them, lips twisted in her expression of displeasure.

"If it does not threaten our existence – then yes, such actions would be instinctual." Niam allowed in neutral tones, though clearly more willing to hear them out then Oberoth, who glanced at him disapprovingly.

"They have such a way that would allow you to exist after contact." Reese allowed, and Niam tilted his head with his interest obvious.

"Why do the Ancients not speak for themselves? Why send a boy and two Ancient bodyguards?" Oberoth muttered, watching Leo and Tigr tense, his lips twitched in amusement; amused, likely, because he mistook their wariness of him for fear. They could not hurt their creators – the Ancients – but that did not mean that curtsy extended to Harry and the rest of the Earth born humans who carried Ancient genes.

"He speaks for us all. He is the Heart of Atlantis. If harm comes to him – Atlantis will see that our technology fails – that you fail, and no subspace connection can retain energy after its hosts fail." Leo stated softly in a matter of fact tone that visibly disturbed all three Replicators.

"As to what he can offer…a home – a chance of equal footing to begin…" Tigr shrugged, her shoulder rising and falling in a smooth movement that suggested it was "up in the air". As their attention shifted to him, Harry half wished he had listened to Aiden…

"I know the Asurans were programmed to be weapons, but there are times when weapons are no longer needed – in those times, you grew bored and let your hate and loathing fester because there is nothing else you know- perhaps envy, but for anger and fear and what little good emotion you've observed. I doubt you know of laughter – of jokes, of friends and happiness and family and love." Harry had always been quick to think on his feet – he knew that while he had been raised as a weapon he had had a chance to know those things, to touch them in life so he would know what to do with himself after the war was over.

"We do not need those things." Oberoth stated, interrupting Niam before he could speak.

"Yet you claimed to be evolved – without technology, what would you be? Surely not evolved, what good have you done since turning against the Ancients – you must have a plan against the Wraith, else you would have taken care of them. What good is a plan when you don't put it into action – if you don't test it? You don't because you don't need to –because it's a way to spite what the Ancients created you to do." Harry spoke, and both Asurans looked uncomfortably between each other.

Any Replicator could "absorb" the information and observations of the human mind, as they had done with their creators to learn in the very beginning. The ancients had mental defenses against such an invasion – but humans did not, and they had been quick to exploit such a weakness. They knew they were "missing" emotions, pieces of evolution that they would otherwise have if they had not been used by the Ancients in such a way.

"If you hold this natural energy – absorb it- spread it among yourselves, you'll truly learn what you've been missing out on. You'll not be organic, but you don't need to be organic to know emotion." Harry let his eyes glance to Reese, who at the inquiring looks of the two Asurans, nodded.

"We will consider your…offer." Oberoth said, hesitating at the word only once.

"I am curious, however – how will taking in this…foreign substance, aid you?" Niam asked, tilting his head in his curiosity – and Harry was reminded strongly of the learned behavior he had spoken of.

"It mimics life – heart beat, soul – everything, but it is poison to the Wraith." Harry allowed, knowing it was important not to lie. There had been enough lies and untruths. What had happened between the Replicators and Ancients was taboo to speak of, but Harry got the impression it had started with lies and mistrust of a technology – of a life, that mimicked others and could kill.

"So…you only want to use us once more." Oberoth hissed with a sneer. Reese snarled, and with it both of them quivered, like frightened animals caught in the headlights of a car. Harry knew her then to be as much "predator" as "mother" to them.

"It will accomplish your goals and theirs – you will be using them to learn – to _replicate_ – that which you desire most…emotion." Reese declared boldly, unafraid of them. They left swiftly, and Reese turned her attention to Harry, smiling naturally. Harry was reminded of a cat.

"Now… that this business is underway, let us speak of more pleasant matters - how is Daniel Jackson? I have missed him. Is there a chance we might speak together?" Reese asked in a rush. Harry wondered how Daniel would react to seeing Reese again – or knowing that she was alive and curious of his health. Might not be the most comforting thought in the world.

_Then again, with Daniel, you never know_. Harry allowed himself to smile back, relaxing, while knowing that the Ancients and his fellow humans would have mixed feelings about letting Reese set foot upon an Ancient city. He liked her though, her strange sincerity – was infectious and a pleasant change.

Harry was later surprised that, while the Asurans argued amongst themselves, he found peace in speaking with the "mother" of their race. It was high time that old instinctual fear on both sides be forged into something more.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; huh, did you that as of June 16th this story was a year old, didn't notice until I wrote this out today. Reese's appearance is a surprise to me – but not unwelcomingly so, I always liked her.

Don't worry you haven't missed anything, I just decided to skip to this part, there wasn't anything else to cover but to have the Asurans come – once they agree to the change (either by will, or by Reese's influence, I haven't decided yet – probably a bit of both) phase two will be the whole Atlantis changing crystals that the Replicators are made of into false-life ones, then shielding the planets and forcing the Wraith to either take the "bait" and die quickly, or feed off each other because it just isn't possible for then to live off each and head to earth. If they did that, there wouldn't be any of them left to feed off the humans when they got there. Which is sort of the point.


	14. Facing What You Fear

**Reflections of a King**

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Note_; within this chapter you will have to at least be aware of some of the "main characters" for the Wraith. I will title them as so, Hive Keeper, "_Rising_", who will be called "Keeper".

"Survivor", who has no other name, but starred in the episode "_The Defiant One_".

Then there is "Todd", who if you don't know is the Wraith captured and caged with John in the episode "_Common Ground_", he also plays rolls in "_The Seer_", "_All My Sins Be Remembered_" and "_Spoils of War_" thus far.

There is also the Wraith turned 'human', "_Michael_", who you aught to know. I will try my best to describe them memorably, but I do advise you research their appearances for yourself.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Facing What You Fear**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"This is a most unusual request…" There was no dismissal in the eerie amber gaze that met his own. Lush blue skin showed her health, though the dark red of her hair was most unusual for one of their kind, there could be no doubt, however, that she was Wraith – just as he was.

"Keeper, you must see – as I have – that awakening the kindred has, in large part, only resulted in their deaths. I do not question that at the time your actions appeared to be the correct ones, but the fact is we are dying still…" He kept his voice mellow, not accusing – to do so would do no good for his plan.

"Beware you tongue, '_Todd'_…" She sneered, using the name the humans had given him. He did not take offence, to some length he thought he had earned that name; he had been a worthy ally.

"Be that as it may, I see no other way we may survive. I know you are aware that Replicators act on behalf of humanity against us. It is no secret that they claim an alliance with Atlantis." He continued softly, if it came to it he would take his people and his ships before Atlantis and seek their favor. Still, he did not want to be the only one of his kind to do so.

"So, to protect ourselves – our reign and lineage, you propose we go to Atlantis ourselves – not to gather information for an assault – but for favor?" She made it sound ridiculous, but he had prepared for such and was not offended by it. With wary eyes she traced the marking on his right eye.

An arch above his brow and the three points along his nose and cheek, otherwise his hair was the common silver of their people, though his skin a healthier pale then the dark grey-green it had been when he had encountered John in captivity. There were those of his kind who did not think him worthy of the marking, though the Keeper had never shown herself to be one of them.

"I do. The poison spreads among those who feed off those who are protected by the Replicators. If we no longer feed among them – if we go to Atlantis to make arrangements for an alliance in which both sides prosper…then we will survive." He finished softly, for that was the point of coming forward with his idea – foolish as she thought it.

Keeper held only three ships, she knew herself to be at a disadvantage, even one such as _he_ held at least a half a dozen or more. Clawed fingers tapped a rhythm along her chair as she thought of all the advantages and disadvantages to this alliance – and the proposed one to go to Atlantis. It could mean survival – or death, or worse – in her mind – capture. She had, after all, tortured one of their people – Wraith had died for less.

She had something he did not - knowledge of the Ancients, not passed down the generations, but from a source who had lived during those days, thrived during them. She beckoned him forward, even now after rescuing him, he chilled her. The scent of age and death rolled off him in waves. He had fed on his own people to stay alive – the taint of it would always show in his coloring, the lime green that looked almost oily, it had left no doubt in her mind that he would do so again to survive. He had earned the name she had given him within her own mind – Survivor.

"What do you think of this?" She asked, voicing her question for she did not want to linger within his mind. He glanced only once to the image of 'Todd', as an acknowledgement, before answering her.

"It is foolish to think we will go in expecting an alliance where they have nothing to gain, and we have everything to loose." His words made since, and she could see that 'Todd' agreed. He had a good relationship with Atlantis all on his own – he hadn't thought of what they had to offer in an alliance that would mean the survival of their kind – which, she knew, Atlantis wasn't that keen on preserving in the first place.

"It depends on what they need." 'Todd' acknowledged with a nod.

"They seek the death of the _anomaly_, Michael…" She stated softly, and the other two nodded in agreement, thoughtful. They had nothing to loose by forming an alliance and getting rid of Michael – if they desired.

"That would only be for the short term." Todd mused, eyes distant as he considered possibilities.

"So, we are agreed – it is an alliance we seek with Atlantis?" She asked after a time, to confirm her sensors read Todd's half dozen ships headed in the direction of Atlantis. With her own three, she followed. It had been all the answer she had needed. After all, Todd would not compromise Atlantis, if it came to destroying her rather then see them betrayed – he would. Of that, she had little doubt.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Reese smiled pleasantly beside Harry, awaiting contact with Earth – and Daniel. It was, after all, the least they could do to cement the alliance with the Asurans. Besides, the look on Daniel's face was on he knew would be worth it. Finally, the connection was cleared, and Reese seemed to bounce in place with her excitement.

"Hello?" It was Daniel's voice; Harry didn't have to guess to know that. In a few moments the visual cleared confirming his thoughts.

"Daniel! Hi, it's Reese, guess what? The Asurans are Atlantis' - and your, allies now, aren't you proud of me?" Reese positively beamed, in the face of her enthusiasm Daniel chuckled. It was likely he had known who he was getting a call from the start, even though Reese had asked for it to be a surprise.

Their relationship, Harry knew, was something like siblings, with Reese trying to impress Daniel, or measure up to him. Harry had a hard time stifling laughter, though Daniel looked pleased for Reese's sake.

"Yes, you've done wonderful work from what I've read of these reports." Daniel finally answered, Harry didn't know if the delay was from the distance or was because Daniel hadn't spoken right away. It didn't seem to matter to Reese either way.

"Enough about me – how are you? They let me read up on what's been going on at Stargate Command since I've been out of touch, still doesn't measure up to a first hand account." Reese blurted out, seeming unable to help herself. Harry touched her shoulder to let her know that, now that the connection was established, he would let her have the illusion of privacy. She shot him a look of gratitude as he left. It wasn't as if their communication wasn't being listened in on from both Atlantis and Earth security. She knew that, but she had learned the hard way that it was the thought that counted.

Atlantis, almost sleepily, reached out to him reassuringly. It worried him that Atlantis was behaving so sluggishly, but he knew it had to be an affect of the defensive measures they had taken. It had drained resources, but Atlantis – he knew – would recover. For the moment he stayed with Elizabeth and the others he had come to Atlantis with, it would take some work to develop trust between the Asurans and everyone else, but it wasn't impossible now that they had a common goal – to disable the Wraith.

"_All personal on alert, report to positions – Wraith Hive ships approaching_." Harry swallowed, knowing that Atlantis would not be that much of a help in whatever would happen next. Hurriedly, Harry went to where he knew Elizabeth and the others would be. Reese, he know, would join them shortly – she would be very upset that her first communication with Daniel had been cut short.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"We are attempting to contact them – if they don't answer we will assume hostile intent." Elizabeth told Harry once he had appeared; Leo and Tigr looked grateful to see him. They had known he'd be safe, for the Ancients trusted the Asurans far more then Elizabeth's people did and hadn't expected trouble.

So Lt. Ford, Laura, and Halling had been with Leo and Tigr with Elizabeth, attempting to calm her after Harry's "stunt" with the Asurans. He didn't think she had quite forgiven him for the scare, but she had welcomed him back warmly.

"Communication has gone through, with reply." Reported one of the technicians, sounding surprised, Elizabeth turned toward the communications screen, and awaited the response. Harry glanced only once toward Leo and Tigr to know they too were curious to what the Wraith wanted.

"Atlantis, this is…Todd, I bring with me my allies who seek an alliance with you and the… Asurans…." John's lips twitched in amusement to see the Wraith – who he considered a friend - attempt to be diplomatic.

"If you are fired upon by one of our vessels, be assured the vessel will be destroyed," Todd continued, this time more firmly, "please reply."

"Outgoing message from the Ancients..." Another technician reported moments before it was displayed.

"On behalf of the Tau'ri and Athosian who occupy this world, we will listen to your request for alliance, be warned, hostile action of any kind will be returned in force." It wasn't a voice Harry recognized – but it was one of the council, Aial he thought her name was.

"Is it usual for them to speak on his behalf?" Lt. Ford asked with a nod toward Harry, Leo and Tigr shrugged, knowing their place was to protect him not to wonder at the policy.

"It could be protocol, as he _is_ out of reach." Tigr suggested softly, watching with the others for the reaction of the Wraith to find their ancient enemies returned. Harry wondered if it mattered that he hadn't wanted the Ancients to push themselves upon the Wraith first thing.

"We have become aware that the Asurans act against us on your behalf. We seek to avoid the conflict they have created. We wish to survive." It was not Todd that answered this time, but a Wraith that made the spines of John and Rodney stiffen, recognizing him. It didn't take the others long to put together the pieces, all of them had mission reports from any Wraith encounter. Ronan in particular looked startled, though they had all thought that Wraith to be dead.

"This is an admirable goal. What in your ability would you offer us in an alliance?" Aial asked, managing to convey interest, though no clear eagerness for such an alliance.

"Protection, we have more ships then both Tau'ri and Athosian – we have heard of a conflict contained within the home galaxy of the Tau'ri. We would lead support to this cause." Todd stated, interrupting the other Wraith from continuing conversation with Atlantis.

"We shall discuss this at length with our neighbors, when we have reached a decision, you will be notified." Aial finished, then cutting communication with the Wraith. It wasn't much of a surprise when they contacted Elizabeth to speak with Harry.

It was how he found himself, much later, with a pouting Reese and his two guards (and Ford, Laura, and Halling following as well, much to Reese's amusement) on a Jumper headed back toAlta.

Before he had left, Elizabeth had called a meeting to discus the pros and cons of having an alliance with the Wraith –or, more accurately, this fraction of the Wraith. They were still in conflict. Harry knew that if the Ancients were willing to let a small fraction join them, there was hope. Teyla and Halling had been clear from the start that they and the Athosians would follow Elizabeth, so it looked like something of a domino effect.

It depended, Harry knew, on how his people took to the idea.


	15. Song of the Flagecallus

**Reflections of a King**

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Song of the Flagecallus**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"So, tell me again, _how_ are they going to…?" Lt. Ford asked in hushed tones, he was careful of what he said, for they weren't alone. In fact, almost amusedly one of the males in the group of four Wraith that had been "invited" down glanced to them before turning his attention to the 'meeting' going on around them. He, at least, was not Todd or 'Survivor', both of whom were trading words with the Council while Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Reese was lounging comfortably with Harry seated by her side, amusingly Leo and Tigr had seemed to taken with the Asuran girl, but Lt. Ford knew for all she _seemed_ calm, he she was alert and would react far swiftly then he or his team could to any threat offered. It was why he felt his team was better off taking notes of the meeting then playing a part although technically they were supposed to represent the humans.

He found it interestingly that the Ancients considered themselves a representative of the Athosians, who they had protected in ancient times and still considered themselves their guardians, the Athosians had little to argue against with this reasoning and for now let it stand not wanting to show discourtesy.

It was clear he was content to let whatever the Council chose to be his own choice as well, it was also apparent his mind was elsewhere. That was to be expected and Lt. Ford was not unsympathetic to his plight, it seemed the Ancients and their Council did nothing until it was planned and clearly dictated with what ifs and pros and cons and what ever else might come to their attention as not having been addressed.

Food-source (or in this case the obtaining and "harvesting" the life force the Wraith needed to survive) had been the first thing to be addressed, and it was one of the things that had slipped his mind. That would not be a good start to an up-to-date with Elizabeth.

"Feed?" Laura suggested with a nudge on his arm to being him out of his musings. Somewhat sheepishly, he nodded; she only chuckled and waved a hand for Halling to explain while she went back to taking notes.

"Harry was asked to speak with the flagecallus, who are truly a people of their own will and intelligence – not, as you once thought – fish. They naturally live for far longer then the Ancients, though none of the Council knows exactly how long, and so it was purposed that their lifespan could be used by the Wraith instead of a human." Halling told him, seeming pleased with the fact that the Council did not know everything after all. Seeing Lt. Ford's confusion he continued his explanation, as it had become clear he hadn't understood what had been going on.

"Todd claimed, when Survivor rejected the thought out of hand, that if they can feed upon each other surely they could _try_ to feed on the flagecallus. Apparently the fish are willing to give up a part of this life length of theirs. They are many more of them then the Wraith we have that offer an alliance, after all. In return the flagecallus ask the Wraith to attempt mind-to-mind communication with them, humans and Athosians sicken when near, while Ancients dare only to record their songs to attempt a communication both can understand aloud." Lt. Ford gave a puzzled look to the gathered "alliance", his gaze landing on Harry.

Harry stirred then, looking up to meet Lt. Ford's eyes; he smiled though he seemed tired and still looked as if something else was on his mind. Harry turned away, attention drawn to what was being said, and Reese caught his eye, mouthing one unheard word, "Atlantis". Lt. Ford thought he understood then, Harry had been withdrawn – and somewhat more reckless – ever since they had called out to the Replicators for aid.

Perhaps there was something going on with Atlantis that only Harry recognized as wrong. For some reason that troubled Lt. Ford, Halling might find it amusing that the all powerful Ancient Council did not know everything, but should they not at least know when the planet they dwelled upon was troubling Harry?

"How can Harry speak mentally to the flagecallus, then?" Laura questioned aloud, though it was more directed towards Halling then himself it nonetheless startled Lt. Ford that he had not thought to ask such a question. The Athosian man merely shrugged, frowning in thought. Slowly, he answered them.

"I'd think it would have something to do with Atlantis, Leo and Tigr were so sure that if they failed then Atlantis would not let harm come to Harry." Halling reminded them, Laura nodded thoughtfully, but Lt. Ford's attention was caught upon the gathered Council and the other members of the "alliance" – Harry was flushed, Reese looked as she found whatever was being said amusing, and Harry's Ancient guards were keeping their expressions carefully blank.

"What are they talking about?" Lt. Ford asked then, knowing one of his team would know – they were interested in what was happening, after all. Laura glanced to him, her expression all at once amused and mischievous, she was grinning – practically beaming – as she spoke.

"Mating, the Wraith are matriarchal, ruled in large part by their Queens, they claim that if the Council expects this "alliance" to last, they don't really have a choice _but_ to have Harry with the Keeper…the Athosians have Teyla who speaks for them, the Asurans have Reese, even we have Elizabeth – but the Ancients will need to have a female speak for them, and really all the Council doesn't cut it – they want Harry – who is after all even the one who the Council isn't equal with among the Ancients – to get a Wraith mate." Lt. Ford asked her not to tell him _anything_ else, deciding then and there that his team could explain all this in a report to Elizabeth better then he could. If he dared put to paper his thoughts…well, it would be biased.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

'_One day, I'm going to wonder how I get myself into these situations_…' Harry was somewhat sulky, but this was understandable, seeing as he was sitting in the Puddle Jumper that would take him, his guards, Reese, Todd, and Survivor to the bottom of the Atlantis' ocean. All so that the Wraith – who wouldn't go away without knowing if the plan to let them feed on the flagecallus – could put theory to test.

Lt. Ford had wanted to come, but if they stuffed anymore people in here (the experience on the way from the mainland to Alta was not one Harry cared to repeat) Harry had pointed out there might not be enough air – as they were going underwater. This had silenced any protects, though he had the word of his former team they'd come rescue him at the first hint of trouble. Harry had no doubt of the truth and this, and while Leo and Tigr flew the Puddle Jumper, Reese was making nice with Todd and Survivor.

Of course mating _had_ to be the topic of choice. Harry supposed he could understand her fascination with it – Reese had never had an expectance with "lust" – but the two Wraith, partly for their own amusement to watch Harry squirm he suspected, took great delight in describing – in fascinatingly vivid detail – the joys of mating, particularly the part where the Queen wouldn't release the male for months, if he emerged alive, he was considered one of the greater warriors. It didn't surprise Harry to learn both Todd and Survivor had "serviced" Queens.

To say he was relieved when they reached their destination (an underwater Ancient base they had used to record and teach the flagecallus, and which they were most familiar with) would have been quite the understatement. Without hesitation Tigr had 'flown' (swam?, directed? – dived?) the underwater Puddle Jumper into a tube like opening that had opened and raised as they had approached.

It opened to a "harbor" for apparently parts of the observatory had been flooded so that sound waves would be heard by the machinery better. Turned out the entire observatory was one big "recorder", copying the songs, translating them, and teaching the flagecallus so they might be better understood by the Ancients.

Tigr had been the one to explain all this to the group, and seemed the most comfortable with her surroundings, while Leo remained uneasy and skittish. Tigr led them to the chamber Harry would always refer to as "the bowl". The "ceiling" dipped inward, within arms reach above them was water held back by a generated force field. Apparently the observatory was _meant_ to be flooded, for all the floor was dry and the air breathable.

Silently the shadow of a huge flagecallus passed over them, circling in preparation to "sink" into the dipped ceiling. It was both breathtakingly trilling to see such a huge being above them preparing to come even closer – and terrifying, Leo had refused to look up even when the shadow had passed.

"So how will we attempt to feed if we can not reach them?" Survivor asked, somewhat testy. Harry did not find he blamed him, he had come all this way and seemed even then to be throttled. He might even think this some sort of trap.

"The field is meant to keep water out and air in, that is all it does, if something of flesh and blood or metallic passes through, it remains unchanged." Tigr told him, her eyes still upon the glimmering surface of the water as it pressed against the field. With a soft cry the flagecallus greeted them, having maneuvered to press its large nose against the field, sure enough it gave way though its skin was dry. Almost absentmindedly Todd reached out to touch it, breathing out shakily as he did so.

"It's old….millions of ages, millions left within it…" His voice trailed off, and Harry watched as he had to gather himself before being able to feed. He had never seen the Wraith do so, and found it interesting that it was not merely a matter of instinct. The Wraith had shown proof of using this ability as they willed, to take years – or give them back – it hadn't sunk in that this part of feeding was a possess of thought as well.

Todd gasped softly, Survivor watching wary eyed as his companions back arched, in the end Todd had to jerk himself away from the touch of the flagecallus. For a moment after he only looked at his hand, opening and closing it as if he had not quite believed what he had just done.

"It gave me its life force…willingly." There was something about the last word that caught Harry's attention. No victim of the Wraith was entirely willing; it wasn't in human nature to be so. But the flagecallus were not human. Studying Todd for a moment the Survivor stepped forward, reaching out a hand hesitantly, amusingly the flagecallus seemed to purposely bump its nose against his hand in that moment of pause.

"It's…" Survivor blinked harshly, looking to Tigr and Leo for a moment before he spoke again having gained control of himself. "They are… a gift the Wraith will remember, Ancients, for now we will accept this alliance." Survivor caressed the hide the flagecallus had offered to him, before stepping back, seeming unable to take his hand away otherwise.

Letting out a mournful little note that seemed half pleading, it was only then both Wraith remembered they had been asked to attempt to meet the flagecallus mind-to-mind. Survivor and Todd shared a look, and Harry knew when they reached out mentally to the flagecallus, feeling something of their power touch his own before darting away.

"Yes, we can touch her mind." Survivor told them, opening his eyes then only to narrow them at something he had sensed or saw from her mind. His head tilted, and Harry felt that same power reach out, searching among the observation base, it was then that Todd noticed the tensed Ancients and spoke.

"She says there is another like us below the waves. Here." Todd explained softly to them, it was then miles – from the surface – that the lights went out.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; I admit somewhat last minutely (…on purpose…) that I 'forgot' to include a Wraith Queen who would make an appearance here; I merely call her "Rani". Though you may know her as the Queen found at the bottom of Atlantis' ocean. She makes a one time appearance in, "Submersion".

I don't believe anyone has ever tried a _Wraith-Human-Replicator-Ancient_ alliance, and for good reason, I'd guess. This does bring about a question though, what are _your_ thoughts in what might happen later on?


	16. What Dwells In Darkness

**Reflections of a King**

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**What Dwells In Darkness**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"_Yes, we can touch her mind." Survivor told them, opening his eyes then only to narrow them at something he had sensed or saw from her mind. His head tilted, and Harry felt that same power reach out, searching among the observation base, it was then that Todd noticed the tensed Ancients and spoke. _

"_She says there is another like us below the waves. Here." Todd explained softly to them, it was then miles – from the surface – that the lights went out. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Stay with me, Harry." Reese's soft tone whispered in the dark, even as he felt her hand on his shoulder. He could not tell if she was nervous or not. It was not a total darkness, above them shadows within darkness rippled in a strange dance. They were too far below to see _real_ light, though there was still the impression of it. It was oddly comforting.

A soft trill, alarmed, burst though the silence.

"Well, this can not be a very good sign…" Harry murmured under his breath, he could not see the nose in front of his face, so he stood very still instead. There were no screams, no worried mutterings as there would have been on the surface. He could not see, but he was likely the only one.

Harry knew very well there were things he could not do. When he blinked, clearing the sudden flash to darkness which lingered over his vision he noticed two pairs of dull gold sparks hovered in the room, man-sized. He took them to be Survivor and Todd, remembering the tawny gold of their eyes in the light.

"On contrary, it evens it out as I have sat in darkness, longing for the surface though forgetting that light blinds and cripples what survives after so long…while you are blinding in darkness, quite ironic…do you not think so?" This was not a voice Harry recognized, and he took it to be the Wraith that the Flagecallus had told them of. It was not the sort of voice Harry had expected – it was soft, though there was an eerie sort of link to the Flagecallus' singing. It was likely the only voice heard since becoming trapped beneath the waves.

Brilliant gold eyes had moved suddenly in the midst of them.

"Question is…who are _you_?" Harry glanced to the pair of gold glinting eyes he thought stood a little shorter, which would be Todd, who had spoken. It was a look, he knew, which was somewhat annoyed. Antagonizing her – whoever she was, was not something he was at the moment inclined to do.

"Rani, I held a title and a clan once, but I imagine they are gone – dead, or taken into the care of another." Harry thought there was somehow more emotion in her voice then in any other Wraiths, though perhaps it was that her tones were so matched by the Flagecallus' songs.

"Rani of the L'roc, out of Barossa by Aviv, I remember you." That was Survivor, diving into the conversation with no preamble. In such a way he was unpredictable, dangerous to politics, though valuable in battles. It reminded Harry of him self in a way, though now he had to hold his tongue more often then he liked.

"Truly then, I am not forgotten?" Rani asked a note of longing in her voice though there was also a lurking fury. If she was still known – why had no one come to help her? Harry remembered that the Wraith held their hive mind and wondered how far such a connection could stretch between worlds and individuals, surely there were limits and then in the time that had lapsed with the Wraith slumbering….Harry had no answers for her there, though he too wondered. Perhaps it had something to do with Atlantis – or the Flagecallus…

"Not by Ra'veer of the Blo'ud, out of Reemit by Tor, not that it matters now, times have changed and I, like you, was trapped out of time, forgotten, they call me Survivor now, which is honorable of them." There was something like amusement in his tone, and Harry heard someone shift, though he could not tell who it was.

"They call the boy Todd." Survivor continued, there was a soft snarl, and Survivor chucked bemused at his companions expense.

"Tell me then, why do such proud Wraith warriors travel with our ancient enemies, a human boy, and a false living female?" Rani now demanded from them. Her tones were only somewhat angry, though her eyes glinted at Harry with curiosity.

"There is a treaty, an alliance of equals among our peoples; the boy is the key to it we protect." Todd explained, Harry wondered if he could not have left that part out. Rani watched Harry as she spoke.

"Tell me more." So Harry did so.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry wondered, not for the first time, if _this_ was the greatest of ideas. Rani had joined them on the return trip, Leo and Tigr sitting tensely on either side of him had gotten permission to dock with the lights dimmed.

Knowing now that something was up – Keeper would undoubtedly arrive to ensure the safety of Todd and Survivor, thus falling into a trap of sorts and meeting Rani without any warning.

This, they had told him, was the best way to know _for sure_, if the two could get along without any false feelings. To say it was a tense return trip would be a little bit of an understatement.

Reese had made her position very clear on the matter – she'd sat herself on Harry and hadn't budged since, staring deliberately at Rani the entire way. This amused Rani, who clearly did not think of Reese as a _living_ creature.

Thus not a threat in the sense of starving, though none of the Wraith could say Reese did not have spirit or character unique to her, it was still obvious they did not think of her as food or prey, but something else. Something to be studied, still, Reese did not grasp this and to ensure Harry would not be in danger had sat herself – immovable, on his lap, clearly putting herself in the way of any attempted "feeding".

For his part - Harry could not look Todd or Survivor in the eye without his face flushing red. He suspected though that either Leo or Tigr approved of this maneuver; and did not put it past them that one or both of them may have put Reese up to this…Harry resolved to get revenge…. in the back of his mind he felt Atlantis stir with a questioning tone, then snickered.

While most of those on the Jumper looked between each other at this strangeness, both Leo and Tigr looked nervous and fidgeted only a little bit….

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Rani was the first thing that Keeper saw after they docked. Harry felt that something passed between the two females, he was not the only one to sense it as both Todd and Survivor had tensed to the point of a bow about to let loose an arrow upon an unsuspecting target.

Harry _felt_ it only because he couldn't see the situation – Reese, Leo and Tigr crowded between him and the two female Wraiths, intent on his safety.

He felt it like a stretching elastic band as the two came closer to each other, focus narrowed. He heard an alarmed hiss, then a soft chuckle with a murmured word that he could not understand. Something in that let him relax, as he knew then that there would be no fight over territory or dominance - at least not this time.

Rani joined Keeper in greeting her allies when the briefing began – the topic turned to the Flagecallus and the Wraith feedings. Harry was not surprised that Rani spoke for the Flagecallus, for she knew them as friends, the closest contact that a Wraith had held – it was not something that would be dismissed by either side.

Lt. Ford kept giving Harry odd looks, though it was perhaps because he was practically bouncing in his seat – a wide grin stretching across his features. No one readily questioned his enthusiastic mood; Leo and Tigr shared puzzled looks, but the Ancients were for the most part satisfied, if only that Harry wasn't brooding. Elizabeth fidgeted, recognizing that Harry had often been so giddy when he _knew_ something they did not.

Rani for her part, glanced to Harry once, bemused as if he were a favored child. None of the other Wraith seemed bothered by his curious mood; though Reese was pouting at Harry so much it might as well be considered a sulk. It broke only when Keeper spoke after the Flagecallus and Wraith matter had been settled (Rani and the Ancients had argued for the Flagecallus while Keeper and Survivor had insisted on the amount of life force necessary verses how to keep both species healthy) it was clear only then that the Wraith intended this to be a lasting treaty.

"We have knowledge of certain dangers Atlantis faces, once we thought to use them, as advantages but we do not think this way anymore – most notably is the being you call Michael, while once we felt strongly our connection to him, it is dimmed – we believe him to be hiding, plotting against both Wraith and your own peoples…something must be done of course, but as to what, we shall see if a compromise can be reached here…" Reese, her attention now on Keeper, raised her hand – it showed notable restraint for how enthusiastic she normally behaved. Todd nodded to her, the four Wraith clearly wondering what Reese had to say.

"Does he plan to harm Atlantis – or its people?" It was strange to see another being besides the Ancients acknowledge the difference, but ever since Reese had had her people accept the crystalline false life of Atlantis things had changed; they had held a rapport with Atlantis, a connection the Harry did not fully understand, but knew it to be mutual.

"Likely, both..." Survivor allowed with a small smile that was not entirely pleasant, Reese returned it equally, surprising some – though not the Ancients whose minds murmured hushed words among each other. Harry knew he could have joined them, but knew also they did this for his privacy; for they knew he had made up his mind already.

"Then we kill him." Reese determined with narrowed eyes, her lips pressed in a stubborn set, Harry knew her mind to be made up and there would be no changing it. He was not surprised, for in protecting Atlantis they protected themselves – and Harry.

"Agreed…." Todd murmured, though his eyes lingered on Elizabeth, waiting to hear what she would say. Harry did not feel left out, for both Rani and the Keeper had approached him with the information – and Rani had added something else, something that might get him honorably out of the mess of mating with Wraith queens.

"I do not see the danger if we know he is coming, we should wait – he may yet change his mind on attacking us." Elisabeth hesitated, uncomfortable with outright slaughter of a creature she had allowed to be made. Responsibility had to be taken, but she worried at how coldly it was being approached.

"So you would give him time to plan something else – something worse?" Keeper half hissed with narrowed eyes. Rani patted her arm and she settled, though still tense. Harry bit his lip, glancing to Teyla, he hadn't realized they hadn't told the others of what Michael was doing. Wraith valued the lives of their children above all, for so few were born to them.

"I do not understand – what else do you know? What has he planned that you take such offense to?" Elizabeth asked, knowing now something was being kept from her. Long had the Wraith wanted Atlantis destroyed, they would not take such offense after so short a alliance.

"He plans to use a _child_ of ours to see to the death of our own. We would not fight such an ending, we could not." Rani told them her voice barely above the soft whisper Harry had first heard it as. It was then that the Ancients stirred visibly, like stone statues moving beneath the dust.

"What child?" Teyla asked with a frown, for she knew enough of the Wraith to know that they would sense the life of a child among their own. Would protect it, would know its mother and would so protect the life of that child. Neither the Keeper nor Rani carried a child, yet if there was a child, the mother would not be abandoned by the Wraith not even with Michael to threaten them.

"_Yours_..."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: sorry to have kept you waiting so long; happy New Year!


	17. Chilled To Waking

**Reflections of a King**

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Chilled To Waking**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"He plans to use a _child_ of ours to see to the death of our own. We would not fight such an ending, we could not." Rani told them her voice barely above the soft whisper Harry had first heard it as. It was then that the Ancients stirred visibly, like stone statues moving beneath the dust.

"What child?" Teyla asked with a frown, for she knew enough of the Wraith to know that they would sense the life of a child among their own. Would protect it, would know its mother and would so protect the life of that child. Neither the Keeper nor Rani carried a child, yet if there was a child, the mother would not be abandoned by the Wraith not even with Michael to threaten them.

"_Yours_..."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Rani says it, easily, as if it should be obvious and a blessing. She doesn't know that she might have caused Teyla hardship in the long run, because Wraith are a warring people and would be honored by a fertile female – a Queen, and a Queens value would have heightened her reputation among her people as both a maker, and within her hive, not lessened it.

Elizabeth takes that information in, and the damning silence that comes with it. Teyla does not protest it as a truth or lie, and that is answer enough.

Teyla goes very still, and while she does not look to her team mates, does not take in their reactions - she narrows her eyes and gets a stubborn tilt to her chin. She isn't ashamed, and isn't going to _apologize_.

Ronon's eyes widen, and while he doesn't look away from Teyla, he is tense and it shows clearly the strain of sitting so still. John blinks and looks to Rodney, raising an eyebrow in unasked question while Rodney half shrugs in answer. Rodney might have guessed, but he wouldn't have said anything until Teyla had. John accepts that, easily, because his team _works_, and he doesn't have to know everything (though this is a very big "thing" to keep) to know he can count on them.

Lt. Ford glances to John, taking in his expression and settling, for if John is okay with this – then things will work out, in the military face, John is who they look to, even if they don't agree with everything he does- or does not do, John and Elizabeth are the two-sided coin that Atlantis follows in sway of.

In all things, John and Elizabeth know they _must_ present a united front – even if they do not always agree; that they don't agree on some things, well, that's life, but those things are carefully guarded.

Laura, and Halling, for their parts, seemed calm in the face of what information they hadn't had beforehand. That much, too, in a small way - was a credit to John and Elizabeth.

"Noble of you, yet the child is not wholly Wraith, or human, is it? For that reason, we _all_ must act." Harry intrudes, looking to Faye challengingly eye to eye, Harry may act as the catalyst for Atlantis, but it was Faye who acted as his "interpreter" and envoy to the Ancients and it is the Council, who sits across from him who will either ultimately follow him or fail him.

It is a risk, to show such open conflict with her, but he knows why he does this – taking this risk. It's because Teyla had at least been kind to him before everything else, and if word got out that _her_ child might doom Atlantis, she would be the one who took the fall for it. Harry won't let that happen, wouldn't.

"Agreed..." This time, surprisingly, its one of the five Council who speaks, Harry looks to her, and finds the woman who looks like a elder Faye looking back at him, she smiles slowly, as if she sees his confusion plainly enough. Harry nods slowly back to her, remembering their introduction – and her name, Aial. For her part, Faye says nothing.

"For this reason, if we are to agree on anything, the matter the Keeper brought to our attention – that of a _female_ who speaks for our people, the Alterans, whom you call Ancients, must be addressed." It is another woman of the Council that speaks, she has earth-dark hair, and Harry remembers she had named herself as Dehu, and she had stood up for Teyla and Ronon even having the mixed blood of a Wraith and Ancient respectively.

"We are a people who pick their leaders, in this; we are not used to collectively answering to a single individual. Still, as this is a critical matter, and we have had time to argue it at length, it must be made known who the Council selects to speak for our people to sit in the Alliance." Bawi, who Harry remembers as the one who'd revealed Teyla and Ronon in their alien natures, speaks with a certain amount of dry sarcasm. He seems to be the only one, now, who dares acknowledge that Teyla is pregnant with _Ronon's_ child and what this means for the whole Alliance.

"It can not be done that Harry selects a mate quickly, or one among your own people; he is tied to Atlantis, and though it is a _symbiotic_ tie that ties Atlantis to its people, we would not have Atlantis displeased." It is innerving, somewhat, when Harry is looked in the eye by blind-white eyes, and remembers this to be Cielio, though he hadn't thought he would remember any of the Ancients on the Council, and does now, makes him think that either they, or Atlantis itself is reminding him.

"Faye will hold our, and the peoples interests in mind– and she shall also hold her place as Harry's, how do you say…interrupter – envoy? – for this Alliance; this is our final choice – will you abide by its ruling?" Young in flesh, though with the white-silver hair of those drained by the Wraith, Eos met the eye of both the Keeper and Rani with no flinch of expression.

"We hear this, and the Wraith will abide." Rani answered for the Wraith, while the Keeper only nodded in admittance, her eyes upon Faye who shifted in her seat, uncomfortable under such keen scrutiny.

"You have the Asuran to witness. We will not forget this choice." Reese agreed, looking to Harry and seemingly pleased for his sake, she smiled and looked to Tayla who spoke for the Athosians.

"The Athosians will tell this as a truth." It seemed to startle Faye, for a moment, who had forgotten that though the Athosians were under Alterans protection, here among the Alliance they were their own people, a choice could not be made for them any longer. Faye did not seem to now be able to so easily forget this. For that much, Harry was glad to see.

"It is an accepted compromise, the humans of Earth, called Tau'ri, will abide to this ruling." Elizabeth said at length, and if John hid a grin at the look of relief that passed over Harry's face, Harry pretended not to see it.

"Agreed!" Harry says in a rush of relish, as the prospect of leading a people he didn't truly know, but who seemed intent on tying themselves up with him, had been daunting enough as it settled over him. He didn't truly want it; he knows he is good at _doing_ things – not for sitting about like this.

Stifled laughter is heard and though Harry looks to see who had cracked, he couldn't identify them. Neither, it seemed, could anyone else. Something of the tension that Leo and Tigr had held eased, and Harry was grateful for that, as their intent hovering had worried him. As for Todd and Survivor, both seemed better at ease with a choice made and agreed upon.

"As this matter is settled, the Alliance should break, and further matters will be discussed at length come morning." As it is Reese that says this, standing up from her seat and walking toward the door, more aware of the limitations of flesh-and-blood in a way that they are not, her words aren't dismissed by any fraction. Besides, it isn't as if they can truly take offense anymore then they can stop her from leaving.

Harry follows her wordlessly, and though he says nothing he hears the scrape of chairs against the floor, and the rustle of cloth and the shuffle of steps behind him, and is pleased that Reese and her people have been so easily taken into the fold of this Alliance. He knows it's the little things to be grateful for, because not everything will be so easy.

What else can he do now, but follow Reese's advice and seek the peace that comes with sleep?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_It isn't magic. _

_That much Harry knows – is sure of – when he sees the man with white eyes and white cloak who holds a book in one hand and a wood-white staff with a shimmering silver stone in the other. He is standing, suddenly, abruptly, among the people who throng the market. They ware robes and carry wands –sticks- in pockets, in belts, even behind their ears; but always close at hand, within reaching distance. The do not notice the man, but move around him, among him, as if he is one of their own eccentric mass. But he is wrong. _

_Harry can see that, even as his own people – wizards and witches both – can not. _

_The man, he is confused by them, conflicted – because always before, he was heeded, on any other world the people would have stepped back, would have paused and feared and been in awe. Not on this world. The pale white man takes this in. He watches the people who do not notice him, then see others do as he has done, disappear and appear and reappear; it is then he understands; these people have the abilities of their ancestors. This is a faction, who's been in hiding, but they won't be for long. Not any more. _

_He is then amused, for he is being all but ignored by those among him, for all he knows they hear whispers of his thoughts in their mind as he hears them – something about him is cruel and hard, and Harry knows though he has never met this man, that this man – being – will not be dismissed so easily. _

_Then the man acts. He tilts his white staff forward so the sun catches in the light of the stone. He lifts it, then the staff meets the ground and the stone flares with white light, filled with it. The man closes his white eyes. Nothing happens for a breath, and then Harry can only see white glaring light. There are screams of terrified children, knowing no better then to cry out at the injustice of it, the hurt, and the blindness. _

_Harry knows it to be true, even as he is terrified of it being so. _

_He realizes it, then, that they are blind – anyone who saw the blurring white, their eyes are sickly milky blind, just as the man who stands apart and among them. They do not see, can not see – will never see again. Spells are uttered, and not one of them works or eases it, the blindness. _

_Sickening triumph twists the lips of the man, and as he speaks, they listen – for they can not do otherwise, can not run. Harry hears him, just as if the words are being whispered into his ear. _

"_Hear me, your powers of magic forsake you, for you have strayed from the True Path, that of the Book of Origin. Fear not, redemption is at hand, I, Irial, Prophet of the Ori, shall be your salvation. Hear, and obey my word, or be led astray by the blindness that is the False Way…." _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It's a dream. Or a true-vision. It isn't at happening anywhere near him. Harry knows that, even as he wakes, heart beating in his throat as he listens to the silence as if the night is disturbed by the wrongness he was witness to – it does not stop him from feeling fear as if what happened in the dream-vision is utterly real and true. That he, too, is blinded.

He becomes aware then, of arms holding him upright and the hard length of not-flesh warmth pressed to his cold skin. He opens his eyes then (because what is the use keeping his eyes _closed?_), struggling only a little to rise his fluttering lids, and sees familiar features hovering over him.

"_Atlantis…."_ Harry murmurs within his mind, knowing _this_ entity will hear him. Harry closed his eyes again, remembering when he had felt safest and letting the memory comfort him. That same dulled silvery crystal skin tensed beneath him, relaxing the next moment as words washed though Harry's mind.

"_You are not well. I am here. I will not abandon you, I know you feared that, but it is not truth. I was upset with you, yes, but it is alright now, you are safe – I will let nothing hurt you_." It was almost sheepish, those words, and Harry realized that Atlantis had been sulking, not speaking to him because of the risks Harry had put himself in the midst of; Atlantis had not approved. It was almost ridiculous, so much so that Harry choked on his laugh.

This was real; Harry was sure, then, not a dream. Atlantis had, once again, manifested a physical form. And was not, Harry got the sense, this time going away. Against his chest, the crystal necklace that Atlantis had gifted him hummed against his skin soothingly, easing the ache Harry felt still burrowing within his heart.

His people, who he'd risked his life to save, to keep safe, were in danger – and they could not see it. Harry shuddered as chill sweat coated his neck. Even now they were in dire danger, and he was so _far_ from them. It was, Harry knew, his own fault – at the end of the war, he had run from their awe of him.

Run too far, now, to get easily to them when they needed him most. Harry had never thought they would have need of him again, certainly not within his natural lifetime. That he was proven wrong did not gladden him. He had cut his ties, and now – somehow – had to forge them anew. It was a burden, and Harry knew it – but he had to _try_. There was no other choice in this.

"I have to tell them, have to warn them." Harry knows, even as he was cradled in Atlantis' arms, that it isn't as simple as that.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Note_; and for those that have been waiting for it, we have the reemergence of the magical-world, home coming is likely certain in the future. I admit, merging the modern world, technology, science fiction, and magic has not been the easiest experience for me; I enjoy this story party for that challenge, call it me being complicated…


	18. Promises To Be Kept

**Reflections of a King**

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Promises To Be Kept**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"_You will go to them_?" Atlantis asks as if it already – always – knows the answer Harry has yet to give, still Atlantis does not budge to move away. Harry is all too aware that they fit well together, even as he answers.

"I must." Harry can give no other answer, does not take any other reasoning into mind.

"_I know this, I share your burden_." Atlantis, Harry knows now, will not be swayed from his side. There is a fierce loyalty in the ringing bell that is Atlantis' voice. Harry does not know how he feels about this, not yet – that Atlantis will not physically leave him is a risk. Because a mental bond can't be manipulated, but Harry does not know what will happen to Atlantis – or him – now that the bond between them is so obvious and sorely visible.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks, because he knows there is something Atlantis is keeping him from; something it's done that it knows is necessary but isn't sure Harry will approve of. It isn't, Harry knows also, this physical body that Atlantis has manifested (possibly permanently) once more.

"_I have shared your vision with the others_." Atlantis evades answering, and shifts almost sheepishly against Harry's own tan skin, while Atlantis' bodies is nude and its skin the same shimmering dulled silvery crystal that links the worlds within the universe. For once, Harry wonders how much Atlantis knows of those other places, and thinks that maybe, just _maybe_, because those Gates are, in a way of essence, _Atlantis_, that this physical body of Atlantis might travel through them as well.

"What others?" Harry insists, knowing he is nothing is not stubborn, and Atlantis will come to learn this, as well. It is then that someone knocks against the metal frame of the door, very loudly.

"Them." Atlantis says simply, as if relieved, when the door opens (because, Harry knows, Atlantis _wants_ it to, and does not want to answer in words). Harry blinks, terror still fresh in his mind but swayed by amusement as Reese leading Faye, with Leo and Tigr at her back, and Elizabeth somewhat reluctantly following, her hair in disarray.

"Harry!?" Elizabeth takes in the sight of Harry, entangled in his bed with another man, red faced and trying not to look; her voice was a bit between a shriek and a squeak. Faye wide-eyed, only looks to Atlantis, she of all of them, knows fully what she's looking at.

"Oh, good, well, you're alright, thought we ought to check on you, I guess – who's he?" Reese asks, frowning faintly at Elizabeth and then the "stranger", as undecided to whom being rudest. Reese, Harry remembers then, has always been a bit hung up on manners.

"Atlantis…" Faye manages to say, her voice little more then an awed whisper.

"Atlantis?" Elizabeth asks, looking between Faye and Harry (still not looking Atlantis fully in the eyes) as if she wants to be sure. Leo nods, but it's Tigr who answers, scowling at Atlantis as if she didn't want to admit she'd let a 'intruder' slip by her and Leo, even if it is the physical manifestation of a planets somewhat skewed personality.

"Yes?" Atlantis murmurs aloud, as if addressed – even if "he" knows he isn't – but sulky and seemly unapologetic for the sneaking all the same.

"Ah, well, um, Harry, I just thought I ought to tell you, I just had my very first dream! Well, really, it's _yours_ – but, ah, we all shared it." Reese continues, satisfied now that she knows who is essentially who. Harry takes a moment to absorb that, and Atlantis goes still at the unvoiced accusation of its actions.

"Shared it?" Harry asks, looking Elizabeth for either confirmation or reassurance that he hasn't gone insane. He isn't sure which, but neither is satisfied when Elizabeth gives voice to her facts.

"Yes, well, everyone on Atlantis, that I can determine – even the Wraith." Harry very carefully does not look to Atlantis, and he motions for Leo and Tigr to clear out his "guests", they do so with a certain amount of relish that Harry feels might be justified. He has a feeling that Faye forced them to open his chambers by, likely, the "request" of Reese who'd likely dragged Elizabeth along.

Harry continues not-looking at Atlantis as he dresses, then pauses while sitting at the edge of the bed; waiting until Atlantis fesses up – or until he can face certain facts about his newly bonded companion. Mass dream-sharing (and Harry might understand if it was just the Ancients, but no – _everyone_!) had never been touched upon and Harry had thought his mind his own – if from everyone but Atlantis. This, however, wasn't apparently so.

"_Didn't mean that_…_to include them_…" Atlantis mutters in Harry's mind, something like embarrassment teasing in its words. Harry sighs, and Atlantis long-limbed and _still_ nude, hugs him from behind as if in apology. Harry thinks he _might_ forgive Atlantis, and even be able to look people in the face eye-to-eye, after.

"Let's never do that again, okay – just, I don't know, ask first, and tell later?" Harry glances to Atlantis, its head tilted to the side and wide-eyed with trust. Harry doesn't think it's quite sunk in yet, but Atlantis is trying, and for that, Harry knows he'll try too.

"Come on; let's get some clothes on you." It isn't with any great enthusiasm that Harry admits this. For a moment, Atlantis even seems to pout, but only nods as if in agreement. Harry hadn't realized until then how similar Atlantis' body was to his own, they could almost be twins if given the difference in coloring, but Atlantis had shimmering crystalline skin (with no scars) and a fall of silver-white hair to his shoulders. Eyes that were more blue then green or iridescent, peered up at him.

Harry knew his own skin to be scared, marred, and sun kissed tan– almost dark in comparison – while his hair fell short and black to his neck and his eyes were their brilliant green. Harry didn't let himself dwell on it, as he knew that Elizabeth had very likely already called a meeting of the Alliance and even if Harry was male, he was tied to Atlantis – and was the only one who could speak for his secret people hidden in the midst of Earth's non-magical natured society

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Is it true?" Rodney asked, almost vibrating with tension, and unable to help himself in the asking though the question sounded more like a demand, Harry did not take offense. Rodney seemed not even to see Atlantis, who stood beside Harry, watching all that went on around them with vague curiosity. Rani watched him with equal wariness, and it was obvious that the "shared dream-vision" had been explained to the Wraith, and that they guessed the origins.

"Yes." Harry allowed, thought he gritted his teeth. He didn't like anyone running about in his mind, though it seemed to him that, this time, his mind had betrayed him too easily; shoving the "vision" down their throats rather then them seeking it from him, spilling it over, as if Harry was too filled with what he knew.

"Those people, they truly exist on Earth?" Tayla asked softly, full of curiosity and taking pity on Harry. She alone seemed to realize that Harry would know those people, and might have seen a friend blinded, rather then just a person on the street. It hadn't been anyone that Harry knew personally from the war – thank god – but it was still filled him with fear to see it. Harry only nodded as no other answer could he give words to.

"So all of it, all that we've dreamed – _you dreamed_ – it really happened…?" Reese asked of him, and her questions, at least, Harry found he could not take offense to. Perhaps it was only that he knew she only meant to understand and nothing she found out would be used maliciously or with any sort of manipulation.

"Of course…" Atlantis answered in a slow drawl, words chiming together like a wind chime. There was favor in those words, directed to Reese; Harry was reminded that a part of Atlantis lay within Reese and all the Asuran. Maybe it was not only that Harry liked Reese that Atlantis showed such favor, though it could not hurt.

"Who are you?" Tayla asks then, fingers curling together as she thinks. Her question seems to draw some amusement from the Keeper, who shows her teeth as she speaks. Harry knows then that she is not entirely comfortable that Atlantis itself sits with this Alliance. That it sits beside Harry is, to her, a small comfort.

"What he – it - is, is the better question." Rani murmurs, without the prejudice that the Keeper shows.

"Okay, what is he?" Tayla demands, tone showing clearly she is tired of the by-play of words.

"He is Atlantis, given a physical presence." Reese answers her, because Harry can't bring himself to betray everything that she holds dear – Elizabeth doesn't speak out because she and her people are still too unsettled by it – both by what they've seen, and that Atlantis itself sits in the same room as they.

"Wait, the _planet_?" Tayla sputters her words only a little bit, as much as she believed Harry was held in reverence by the Ancients and that they truly believed him bonded to an entity, seeing it before her eyes is something _other_ then belief.

"Yes." Atlantis admits, speaking directly to her, and perhaps that is a bit unnerving for she only shakes her head. Atlantis seems all too pleased with itself, and Harry half succeeds in hiding a grin.

"If such people live on Earth, why hide – and how do we not know of them?" Ford asks, and there is hurt in him, but acceptance. Harry had always kept his silence about certain things, and Ford had never wanted to question them.

"You did not know, or guess, about me. Away from home and the familiar, it is easier to be swayed to truth – or lies." Harry allows while pressing his lips together, he had known after stepping foot through the Gate that certain things could not be kept secret, they would become unraveled. That he was proven right brought him no pleasure.

"You said nothing." Elizabeth can't let it go so easily, it isn't in her nature. Harry tries not to take it personally, it was never his choice that his people hide among hers – that had been going on for longer then they both had lived. As long as the Middle Ages, Harry had guessed.

"It isn't their – our – way to tell secrets, is it? Here we sit in an Alliance of the races of the Pegasus galaxy, and no one off the streets off our planet would know of it. I will not betray them." Harry pointed that out, with a shrug, irony on his tongue. Elizabeth pressed her lips together, licked them, and then continued more carefully.

"Fine, how can we _help them_ if we do not know _where_ they are?" Harry shifts in his seat, uncomfortable with being so pinned down.

"_You_, do nothing. I have to settle these matters before they escalate further. Elizabeth, you will convoy a request to Earth; I am coming home before the end of this day." Harry carefully looks to no one else as he speaks.

"You will not go alone." Atlantis says, and Harry smiles very slightly in reassurance.

"You're sure?" Elizabeth asks, soft and with a certain amount of care that she had never used with Harry before. Harry knows that he will miss the ease he used to be addressed with while among these people, and maybe – one day – it will return. Still, he can not afford that sort of comfort now.

"Yes, I must." Harry answers her, though his eyes roves over all of that have gathered here.

"Very well." Elizabeth states, closing her eyes as if pained.

"What of Michael?" Tayla asks, knowing that the distance between Earth and the Pegasus galaxy doesn't put things in perspective as it ought. It is cowardly, but she'd rather they dealt, first, with the threat they are familiar with.

"We will go a-hunting for him, Todd and I." Survivor rumbles his obvious answer, after a glance to Rani and the Keeper; Todd only nods in acceptance though John looks to him questioningly.

"Harry," Faye finally speaks after a long silence, "we know you have secrets, things you will not say. We – I – wish you to know, that whatever way, I, or the Alterans may aid you, we will, you and your people – those on Earth – they are our decedents. Know that Atlantis shall be their refuge, their home too - if they seek it." Harry finds that he is comforted by her words, and can breathe the easier for it, knowing he has not betrayed everyone by secrets not his own – and can not tell, helps.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Note_; heh, I guess its closer to Halloween now then New Years, ah well, no worries, this double update for you waiting is the treat. I'm finding writing this is difficult because so many of the characters I've sort of made up as I went along, even though their skeleton-based off actual characters in the show. Also, it depressed me amazingly to find both _SG-1_ and _Atlantis _seemingly canceled in one go. Oh, well, I only hope _Stargate_ _Universe_ lives up to the maybes…and, oh dear, I just got an _**idea**_…. –_giggles and makes plans_-…

Fear me! (Trick or treat..?)


	19. To Be King – Or Not To Be

**Reflections of a King**

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**To Be King – Or Not To Be**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry can't stand to be sitting still right now, he just…can't. Not with what he knows weighing on his mind, the threat to his own people – witches and wizards – which has happened, will happen, and the fact that he doesn't even know that is enough to drive him to distraction, in face of that danger, lurking out of his sight, it's consuming his mind.

He knows that he isn't alone, that, yes, he told them about Hogwarts in his own words, glossing over his experiences, but he held them to the illusion that wizards and witches were less then what they were, a crowded street full of them, that, no human on Atlantis had expected to see, even while in a shared dream of a wizard.

It was that Elizabeth had been furious over, no, and her determination to see him brought to Earth, despite her feelings, was proof if one cared to look. Harry unlike a great many people, could claim to have known Elizabeth before she became the leader of Atlantis, when she was a prized diplomat, Harry had worked with her.

His world could not remain hidden forever, he'd realized that after what Voldemort had nearly done to the muggles, and so he had gone through the channels of government and gotten wizards sitting with muggles, and talking.

Muggles had turned out to be sympathetic to those they deemed a recently abused people, the proof that such individuals with magical power could fear and be manipulated had been the hook and lure, and now there were wizards and witches known to be working for the greater good among the branches of government, military, sciences, and, yes, even media of the world.

They, like the Stargate, were not yet known to a great many people, but the world's people, muggle and magical alike would eventually know, and that to Harry was as much a promise as a threat.

Elizabeth had known from the beginning that he was a wizard, had known about the odd little names of Hogwarts, Azkaban, Magical Ministry, and she knew them to be a minority, and secluded. She knew that a wand was the focus, not the source, of their power.

Harry had expressed his wish to leave the magical world for a time, and it had been with Elizabeth's help that he had done what he had. He respected her, even liked her, and had been content to follow her lead. He was her friend, and now, she felt she had been betrayed by him while he had held his tongue and not told her that there were enough wizards and witches out there that they could fill a market.

What he had before, working in the Science Department, was a place to belong, and responsibility to little things – no people counting on him – where it was just important that he get results with elements and time tables, that, he had been comfortable with. That he had wanted to the point of craving.

Yet now she knew that there were enough within the magical world, enough to pose a threat, if this Prophet of the Ori converted them instead of killing them…. he didn't know which option to hope for. How much time would he have, if a day's warning was enough to put a stop to the madness that might blind them?

Harry just didn't know, he had left the magical world to its own devices, he had rid them of the Dark Lord, and formed a connection they could use to thrive, but the choice, ultimately, must be theirs, Harry was no tyrant. He would not a rule a people once beaten. Harry had let them go, but they had been safe, free of the Dark Lord and his followers. They had offered him rule of them, and he had refused.

Atlantis, he could not refuse. It had, for its own reasons, chosen him, and the Ancients, for all they called him _king_, and respected him for the choice Atlantis had made, he was to them the 'heart' of Atlantis, its companion, and a member of its ruling council.

It meant that while the Ancients loathed the Wraith, because Harry was there and had wanted –what Harry wanted, Atlantis did - peace and to set aside differences, it would be done, tried by them. The rest had fallen into place of its own accord, like dominoes, and while Harry had not questioned how odd he found that this was easy, he know luck would run out, something other was building, changing. Harry feared that this, the magical world and the Prophet, was that change.

They are _his_ people, still, and his secret was the little dangerous things they had not told the muggles about the silly named Hogwarts with its Slytherin Dungeons and Forbidden Forest and the magical creatures, beasts, and beings within. Neither did they know about the Magical Ministry and its Department of Mystery; or that Azkaban was a prison, yes, but it was a magical prison, and that its walls remembered how to draw warmth and emotions from its inhabitants, learning that lesson too well from the Dementor.

That a wizard or witch blinded was still magical, even without a wand, Elizabeth had not known that until she'd seen with Harry that when faced with the unknown, and magic words failed, some had fled, he had seen Portkeys and Apparation used swiftly. Magic used _without_ a wand. Elizabeth hadn't known it was possible until she'd seen it.

She might not forgive him that betrayal, but Harry knew she was a humanitarian and would do all she could as quickly as she could to help Harry get to Earth as was his goal before the day was out. It's a means to a swift end.

"Who will you take with you?" Harry doesn't expect Elizabeth to be speaking to him; for all that his thoughts were lingering on her. He glances at her, and her lips are pressed into a thin line of displeasure, but because she did not send someone for him, or have someone else quiz her questions out of him, he knows some trust –broken, mangled – still is between them.

"I do best to work alone." Harry tells her, because he has never sought out the company of anyone if he could help it, test tubes and experiments, yes, and Carson Beckett's curiosity over him be damned. It's the truth in a way, but how can he say that he does not trust the people around him? No, it isn't that he doesn't trust them; it's that he doesn't trust _himself_ to protect them if they are his friends, if he's in the mood to be so honest.

"It isn't reasonable, for you to be alone, even with your connection to Atlantis, it's Earth and them your going back to, I would feel better if you took someone. Don't make me assign them." Elizabeth tests the waters between them, smiling only a little. Harry isn't in a mood to be polite or diplomatic, he's never felt so helpless in need to do something, yet been so unable to act. It feels like the war all over again, and Harry dreads taking charge of the lives of the magical world, so he can face some danger for them all over again.

"They are my people, Elizabeth, and I will not endanger yours to protect myself. I have power enough, do not forget that." Harry carries no wand on Atlantis, and Elizabeth had been comfortable thinking that he was a human as she was, until he was not. Harry shakes his head and thinks about the feel of his broken wand in his hands, he never got another – had never felt the need – what was the point when he was among muggles and far from the Earth to which the wand's wood was tied? A wand was focus, and while he had magic enough to defend himself, if the need was great, his line of focus was thin between saving his own life and killing himself with magic used in haste. Yet another secret wizards and witches would take to the grave rather then tell.

A wizard produced magic throughout a lifetime, yet most of it was used, as necessary to life as air, water, and food – more so, because a wizard and witch died if the magic was taken from them. Harry had had a theory about the Wraith and they way they drained the 'life' from muggles, he thought that muggles lived and breathed magic as well, that it was necessary for them, but not as tied to their assured life or death, but they could not _use_ it like a wizard or witch. He'd never tell Elizabeth this, so a 'cure' would never be found that way, but Harry held to the fragile hope that where there was one way, there was another.

"The problem, as I see it, Harry, is that you do not use your magic, your power. You have the very essence of Atlantis within the next room, proof of all that power within you, but you don't do anything, you're sitting here, fidgeting like a school boy! I understand believe me I do, that power corrupts, that it's hard only to use it for the greater good, hard to see where the greater good ends and greed begins - but you don't know how you'll use it until you try. You're a decent sort, Harry, I trust you to use what you have wisely – why can't you trust yourself?" Elizabeth asked of him, and Harry knew how much she hurt inside because of what she was spilling over to him, she'd seen him as someone who could keep her secrets, and only now she wondered if he was too good at it.

It wasn't the first time Harry had listened to such complaints, but it was not in him to explain what he saw and felt when someone could not see it for themselves. What was he to do all his life with them - take them by the hand and explain his what and why in little words? They would never learn that way, to see what was there, subtle but prevailing.

"I do know. This isn't the first time I've had magic and power at my finger tips. If you remember, I'm the magical world's hero – their savior from the Dark Lord. They offered my all but a real crown and throne, and if I'd asked for that, no one would have argued. The price of that sort of power, its lives – even if you do not use it, even if you do not want it, it's lives and corruption. Don't you understand? That's why." Harry had seen people he loved and cared about – friends and the family he wished he had growing up; who'd all but adopted him – torn apart and murdered while Harry had to watch and focus on killing the real monster, and could not protect them while they paid in blood and death to give him the time he needed to find that focus. His magic set him apart even among his own.

"You're afraid of it. Afraid of leading people with that power, you're magic. Why?" Elizabeth asked, narrow eyed and yet worried, not angry, at him anymore.

"You might say that Tom Riddle, the man most of the magical world still fears to call Voldemort, taught me that – magic, it isn't like using your hands, your soul, to kill. It's addicting if you get a taste of it, that sort of power just keeps growing inside you, twisting you until you're so corrupted that those lives that power costs, to use or not, seem a just and fair price to pay. You don't remember you're supposed to be protecting people, not killing them." It was yet another secret that Harry hinted at, that magic was not protecting and good natured, and neither was it some lurking shadow waiting to strangle the unsuspecting, it was only as good or bad as the person who used the magic in themselves to archive a ends.

With Atlantis though, it was different, Atlantis had a soul of it's own under all that magic and power, and while the Ancients trusted it to protect them and guide them, Harry could not twist Atlantis to doing something against its nature. Harry held sway with Atlantis, yes, but it was obvious to him that Atlantis held sway over him as well. They could keep each other in check, for Atlantis was the focus and soul of a planet, it was not human and did not try to be, that's what Harry was to Atlantis, a partner and heart to its people.

"Harry, you are not the Dark Lord, you never will be." Elizabeth told him, eyes roving to where Atlantis's physical reflection had appeared from out of the closet, it wore golden robes, and Harry did think the crystalline skin and the golden cloth went well together.

"Now, I've already asked Ford – don't scowl so – and his company to go, they will at least be able to support you. I trust them. Reese is insistent about going along after having promised Daniel a visit. I can't imagine Leo and Tigr staying here, though Faye has said that she won't – or can not - go off world, and perhaps that is for the best as things are so uneasy. The Wraith Keeper won't hear of staying behind, though Rani will, and Survivor and Todd will be hunting for Michael. So, it's the seven of them." _against your doing something foolish_, remained unsaid though not unthought-of.

"A acceptable number." Harry agreed, and did not point out that it was a 'lucky number', or that it had been done on purpose on her part, and neither did he say that Ford and his team should stay on Atlantis, as they were her people, and she had few enough that she could not give away so many. Elizabeth, while Harry was on Atlantis, still thought of him as one of her own, and a valued friend.

Elizabeth nodded, hiding a smile, and went to arrange things, it was only later that Harry thought to think that it was strange she had come to him instead of making choices of her own, and he'd worry about it's meaning then. For now, his attention was on Atlantis who watched Elizabeth leave with a tilted head.

"_You fear the power I offer you, I chose you, if you feel I chose…wrongly, why have you not told me_?" Atlantis asked aloud and within his mind, Harry let himself relax, closing his eyes and then opening them when he felt eyes upon him.

"We were not given time for regrets, and I do not fear you." There was a difference, Harry knew, and trusted Atlantis to see it. A head nodded, and half closed eyes looked to him. There was something there, questioning.

"_I will not force a bond if you are unwilling; the child the woman __Teyla carries would be chosen after you, if you would rather not have me, you may be free of me, and I would rather be alone then have you hate me_." Something in Harry jolts, hurting at the thought of loosing what he has gained, worthy or not of Atlantis; Harry has this bond and will not willingly sever it. That is his choice.

"No – no! I do not hate you, I hate what I may become, what magic and power may corrupt and tempt me to doing. I do not want to be their leader and have they come to harm because of me, however indirect or direct its cause." Harry can admit this to Atlantis, if to no one else, because it is Atlantis that relies on him as much –if not more – then Harry has come to trust in Atlantis. Harry thinks sometimes, but never says, that he believes himself unstable, corrupted, and Atlantis alone can look into him and say what Harry now hears, and then have him believe it for truth.

"_I will not let you fall. You fear Earth with its people and its power, but you will not be alone, the gift I gave you_," Atlantis touches one of the crystals that hang about his neck with care, "_it will let your thoughts come to me, and my thoughts and power will be beside you, always_."

"_Power calls to those with it and without it, you have power, and you have magic within you, and I will help keep all these in balance. You are a leader, you are my choice_." Atlantis states with finality, Harry can only shake his head feeling a little ludicrous with himself that Atlantis only has to say such things and Harry will believe in it as if it's his only truth. Yet a self-made weight is lifted off his heart and magic, which had tied him down and smothered his spirit. Sometimes the worst enemies were found within, and those had to concur before moving on to struggling with reality and its demands.

Harry smiled, truly smiled, for the first time on Atlantis that day, and it was only a little ironic that he smiled at Atlantis itself.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Note_; this story is one-hundred pages long, and when I wasn't looking, it hit two-hundred reviews, not all positive, not all negative, but all of them read and valued. Thank you.


	20. Irrefutable Offers

**Reflections of a King**

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Irrefutable Offers **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Against all odds, Elizabeth had managed it beautifully; Harry spent the moment watching the whirling blur of energy leap from the 'Gate, and then settle like water between the naqahdah ring, the chevrons settled to stillness and a steady glow. He was grateful only that Elizabeth, formidable as she was, was on Harry's side.

Reese glanced to Harry, and when Harry made no protest to the challenge of being first through the 'Gate, she nodded and stepped though, for one moment both in the Pegasus Galaxy, and in the next, Earth. Not to be outdone by her, the Keeper was next, and Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, barely, for Reese had her mind on seeing Daniel, and besides seeing the home world of humans that she had once glimpsed while draining Colonel Sumner, she was doing so alone, which was simply against the nature of most of her people.

Harry took a step into the 'Gate, and when he opened his eyes, he knew something strange had occurred, for in the vastness of a rushing void, things had stilled to the point of feeling as if he stood still. Harry had always been aware of traveling a great distance, but never had things seemed to come to a stop, this, he reflected, was why he did not 'instant' travel between places, because when it came to him, for some reason there was always a 'but'.

Either his Disapparate risked splinching upon Apparation, or Portkeys went to graveyards, and his least favorite Floo powder and it's risk in saying the right words while traveling by fireplace (in a fire!). Yes, when it came to swift travel of any sort, Harry often avoided it in favor of flying, which of all methods he knew, was his assured favorite.

Not that it mattered now. If he was somehow _stuck_ in this void between Earth and Atlantis, he didn't want to think about being here forever or if the connection cut off while he was still…_inside_. People had died that way.

"What is this?" He was surprised he could speak, yet heard his voice echoing back to him.

"_I ask you to name yourself_." Out of the void, which seemed to move, for all Harry felt slowed to the point of motionlessness, appeared a woman, not like any he had seen before or would ever see again.

He could see through the surface of her shimmering 'skin', and it was not flesh or muscle or bone he saw beneath, but burning blood. She was the embodiment of water and fire, though it was curious, because he'd bet that the 'skin' was as solid as ice, and underneath was liquid, yes, but there was a crust of earth between the water – if it was water – and the lava, which sputtered out with every beat of a "heart" glowing like a ember within her.

"You _know_ my name." Harry said, and he was sure of it, this wasn't a test of introductions, or an outright challenge. Her lips curved, pleased.

"_Yes, you were mine, and now you belong to another_." There was jealousy there, but the calm earth brown eyes did not stir with either fire beneath or ice upon the surface, and Harry recognized this to be a good thing. Her eyes roved over him, eager and something like a longing greed settled over her.

"You have awoken, you may choose another." It was Atlantis standing beside him, strikingly defiant. Lazy, she considered Atlantis, and Harry saw that the roots beneath her hair turned to vines of thick tree wood then the frailer grasses. Her finger twirled those grass hairs.

"I want him; he is mine by his very birth. I do not deny _you_ passage to my world, as is my right, you will find safe harbor here." Atlantis glanced to Harry and frowned, and Harry just wished that he knew why he was the only one (he knew of) to get into these sorts of situations. Harry knew they were talking about his bond with Atlantis, and the fact that, now, apparently, Atlantis was being rivaled by…well, Earth. Or some representation of it, that, after all, was where he was going.

It sort of answered a question Harry had been asking himself, if Atlantis was the only inhabited planet that could manifest itself and bond with a person, he wondered if Atlantis was singular in it's choice of him, by design, or if it could have two chosen (or more - was there a number that something like _they_ could not surpass?) as Atlantis seemed to imply to Earth that even if Harry was her choice now, she could make another. Now he wondered _how_ they had come to be the way they were, with personality and power, they weren't human, or aliens, but something other, something like magic itself – its source? – Harry wasn't sure and wondered if he asked how he would be answered.

"He has accepted my bond. I will not leave his side." Atlantis stated matter of fact, and Harry wondered _how_ it would affect them if he did die, or did not choose. A tilted head surveyed them, and seemed to consider.

"Then he is _ours_?" It was asked softly, curious. Atlantis glanced to Harry, and did not answer – but rather, asked.

"If it is his choice…?" Harry wondered how it had come to this, chose one, or another, or both. Yet he understood that such ties, once taken, were not held lightly, and Atlantis had already risked loosing him by it's own admittance, if Harry had chosen to leave Atlantis and not hold tightly to their tie despite the offer and that it's power drew others to Harry, who expected him to lead them. He understood the burden of this, so he had only one question of them.

"That you are the avatar of a world, I do not question, but _what_ are you both - exactly?" Harry asked, and the two blinked at him, taken aback, it was not Atlantis that answered him.

"Belief is a magic of its own." Harry took a breath, he'd known – suspected their origin and his answer, all people believe in the world around them, where they exist and live and eat and breath, they identify with it, in ancient times and in modern they give it personality and even worship – but, if not the earth, then some _knowing_ other that watches over and protects them - and where did that belief in such a personality and it's nature go?

Earth and Atlantis, these avatars, they _weren't_ gods, they were an answer magic had fashioned out of that sort of belief. It was something like what the Ancients, who had been dying out, had done when they had Ascended to keep their knowledge – and found that they were more now then what they had been, and less – Harry suspected.

"So it is, yes, I am yours by this bond." It was, Harry knew, quite stupid to argue with the choice magic had embodied the belief of. Besides, three was a number a wizard would understand the power of. He took a breath, and then he was on the other side of the 'Gate and very sure it hadn't been a dream or some delusion.

Sam Carter stopped a pocket watch, because there was still some curiosity over how far distance between galaxies and their different worlds, differed from the time it took one to go through the 'Gate of one world to a world very far away yet within the same galaxy. Harry imagined someone had said "Now" or "1" as he went through, and then started the countdown, Sam caught his eyes and frowned. Harry had a feeling that he'd be having a conversation with her sometime soon.

"Daniel!" Reese squealed, as she ran forward and hugged the uncomfortable but clearly pleased, Dr. Jackson. It was good to see the both of them smiling.

And then Harry turned to look to the 'Gate, waiting, because surely Leo and Tigr would be right behind him? They wouldn't like it if Harry surrounded himself with strangers after stepping right off the ramp…there was something wrong, because the shimmering water like surface of the wormhole suddenly stilled, as if frozen. He thought for a moment that he had caused _this_ – and his heart ached, because that he might have killed people just by bonding himself to another, it had never crossed his mind.

There was then a sound Harry had learned to dread during the war days with the Dark Lord. He knew then that this was something else, _someone_ else's doing – and he hated like he hadn't since the war – because people were dying, being taken away from him and he didn't even have _a name _to curse.

A rushing pop of displaced air, like when he was riding his broom up a mountain and finding his ears silenced and then having to yawn – it was beside him, at his other side – away from the direction where he was looking. He could not see –him, her, _they_? - but he could _hear_.

"Irial!" The Keeper roared the warning, too far away though her cerulean hands with their life-devouring crease were outstretched toward the Prophet, her red hair flung away from her face as she moved in true haste, her gold eyes met Harry's green, and they both knew she was too late. Then he couldn't see her at all, or hear her – because someone else was whispering in his ear.

"Harry Potter, they have told me of you, false Savior of the Light, they put their faith in you and your False Way, you must die." Hissed words, hating him for simply living and breathing, the feeling in response was not an unfamiliar one - and Harry looked into the very pale face with its dead eyes. The staff at his side, with its blue stone now aglow in a white that some might mistakenly called holy. Harry wasn't afraid – he was furious. His fingertips sparked, and Irial never saw before attacking, hoping to surprise him off guard – but that speech, it was enough of a warning that Harry dug into his magic without care of if that use took his life.

It thrust at him like a striking snake, that lightning white that had blinded a street full of innocent wizards and witches, and Harry's magic met it, strangled it to stillness. For a moment, Harry had the pleasure of seeing Irial's eyes widen in surprise. Harry smiled viciously as Irial's white lightening was flung away like white sand, by the golden and growing green that was his magic, it held the pouring white at bay, there was more raw magic being tossed around in this room then a magical being could live off – using his magic without a focus, but his raw need to use it, began to eat up the magic he needed to keep living and breathing.

He knew it, and Irial knew, in those dead eyes, hazed over as if in death, red flared in those dead depths as if waking, and round pupils narrowed to snake slits.

Harry surprised, for _that man_ should be dead – Harry had killed him - he flinched away physically and with his magic. Irial's white lightning blow landed solidly on his chest, throwing him across the room, and Harry realized that there had been guns firing at Irial all along, he had not been alone in attacking or defending himself, but a silver white dome shimmered around Irial. Inside it had been silence. Harry breathed, and before he could think to fling magic at the – host? – of Tom Riddle, once called Voldemort, was gone with a burst of displaced air, before he could exhale.

The iced over surface of the wormhole, so like water, shattered. Harry thought he heard screaming, but he was not sure, only sure that Leo and Tigr were dead. Then the Keeper was beside him, her hands closing over him, and – oddly – she was warm, or was he only cold?

Harry could not think, and when he had to listen for his heart, he found it a weak and threadlike thing. Then life was pouring into him, as he breathed in and found it easier, where before he had been unaware that he was having problems breathing. He knew it wasn't life then, but magic – and the Keeper hadn't so much to spend so recklessly on him. He felt that, even as he felt her determine to make him well and healthy.

"Enough." He croaked, begging, because he knew how much life-magic she had in her, and how much magic it would take to restore the core of him he'd ripped to shreds. His magic had been like a ball of warm thread, and now there were only strands stretching to hold him together.

She was giving that last jolt of life giving magic, as those threads sprouted suddenly within him, stretching and twisting to reach - taking hold of its pieces like a living thing, and forcing them to grow now, it would thrive in time – maybe, but she was being careless, too much too soon would keep him alive and see her dead.

She had lived for centuries while others had slept, and she had starved herself to see them wake and thriving. It was not a remote possibility – if it was simply restoring what might be taken, she would have brought no harm upon herself, but fixing what he had done to himself, restoring him – it was too much for her. She did not have enough in her.

"My choice, a gift of thanks - my life for your life – you will live to avenge them and me." Keeper told him swiftly, keeping their connection wide open even as his magic woke and realized it was hungry and started to feed on her. No matter that he tried to stop it, he could not do so alone for it was his life his magic was trying to save - she was not stopping him, and it was like stopping a staving man from gorging himself on a feast, for all he knew he'd be throwing the most of it up.

Even as she was the one who had been holding him upright, it became the reverse, her head cradled in his lap as he shivered and shook, trying to close a connection he had not opened before it was too late, all the while his magic was taking from her, and _taking_, as if it had learned how from the very life-force of magic that had saved him.

Harry wasn't sure he wanted to be saved, if this might be a hint to what he might be becoming.


	21. Messages Between Worlds

**Reflections of a King**

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Messages Between Worlds **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When it stopped, Harry feared she was dead, because he didn't know if he had succeeded in closing the connection between them, or his magic had stopped feeding his life-force simply because there was nothing left within her to feed from. It felt the same, that absence. Even so she did not look aged as a normal person might who had endured magic freely given becoming magic stolen. Reese, he became aware of, she'd been standing beside him for some time, stopping the rest from interfering. They looked at him, and did not see the monster he might have become. Harry took a breath, and Reese started talking, filling the silence that had descended with welcome chatter.

"She is alive, Harry, it's just in a healing-sleep. Like how she kept the Wraith from starving by making them sleep." Reese told him, after checking the Keeper while Harry could only watch, not yet speaking. Instead Harry nodded, an abrupt gesture, his jaw ached from clenching his teeth. "We got contact with Atlantis, Leo and Tigr are dead – but Lt. Ford and his team never went through." Harry nodded again, the movement jarring and jerky, it was not as bad as it _could_ have been.

It was still his fault.

"_Where_ did Irial go? How does he know you?" Reese continued, because she had likely seen his surprise for what it was. Who knew how quickly or slowly she saw things compared to the norm? Maybe a scientist would know, or Daniel, but he _didn't know_ – there was a lot he realized he didn't know; if Voldemort was alive…_how_? The answer was the same; he did not know. Yet, somehow, the Ori – once Ancients but now Ascended, _did_ know.

"I don't know. I've never met the Prophet Irial in my life. I think I know where he went, he should be dead, but he is not – he may be weakened, but someone is feeding him magic that isn't his. I need answers." Harry wasn't answering her question, not just yet, and Reese knew this, but what she realized that what he wasn't saying was a part of her answer. All she had to do was figure out the middle; it shouldn't be too hard with Daniel, who was kneeling on the other side of Harry. A medical team were busy putting the Keeper on a stretcher, but Reese did not think that Harry even noticed, so lost he looked. It was unlike him.

One of the med team looked him over, and shook his head, Harry might be in shock, but there was nothing physically wrong with Harry and doctors couldn't do much about what they could not see. The man looked her in the eye, and Reese realized she was being told to keep an eye on Harry.

For the first time, Reese realized just how vulnerable magic made a wizard when he was surrounded by people who didn't know magic from an anomaly. She was hovering, and until Harry told her to leave him alone, she wasn't going to stand aside, Harry was one of the few friends she'd had that had believed in her from the start. She'd wanted to stay with him, even as she'd activated the 'Gate and fled, but she hadn't asked him to go with her, as it would be unfair and dangerous for a human – even one with magic – and maybe even more so with magic, so she hadn't asked, but she had known he was out there, and that had helped.

"They call themselves Priors, Harry, but I don't know if that's the name of their people, the title, well, there is a lot we don't know so at least we're on the same page." Daniel says absently, correcting, and Reese just wants to roll her eyes, because this is Daniel, and yes, it's the same as with the Ancients. Who call themselves Alterans in their home galaxy, yet are known as Lanteans or Ancestors in the Pegasus galaxy, and call themselves Anqueetas in their own language. It didn't matter because humans from Earth were called Tau'ri, yet are as a species known as _Homo sapiens_ to their own scientists, yet other humans called themselves from their own world if they went off-world, often enough as a person of a nation on Earth would reference to such a difference.

"How do we stop it?" Reese demands of Harry, asking about the 'feeding him magic' seems a little more important then identifying name, rank, species, and what they should be called by their own word. Harry looked at Daniel, and Reese did not like the look in his eyes. It was something she had never seen – that careless and reckless determination. Daniel knew the most about Harry now, and she could tell he didn't like it either.

"We go to the source." Harry answers simply, as if it was obvious, and maybe it was to him. Yet it couldn't be nearly so easy.

"How? We don't know where the Ori are." Daniel points out, because the Ori _weren't_ on Earth, and that was a fact – it was also as good of a guess as any to where the Ori who were feeding this Prophet Irial were. Harry eyes were on Daniel, but he looked at something else for such a long time that Daniel looked at her, uncomfortable, and Reese opened her mouth to say his words again. She had never seen Harry like this, and was …nervous. It was a human word, but the closest to the wary caution she felt toward Harry who stared so much yet said so little, but his eyes showed his thoughts were not pleasant ones.

"I need a wand." Harry said his decision, as if nothing else mattered to him, as he moved to stand, Daniel looked to Sam, who shrugged one shoulder, not sure what to make of Harry in the wake of all of this. Daniel knew him better, he had known Harry since Abydos, but sometimes Daniel felt he'd changed too much to fit all the way back into his skin. He wondered what had changed, if he was the same person Harry was friends with, or if Harry was the one who had changed.

"I'll go with you." Daniel says, even as he knows it's a far chance. Magic had made itself known to some, families they were related to, children who were not known to be either wizard or witch before their magic could manifest, and certain key individuals in need to know places. Still, even knowing of them, they were secretive, and when a person could disappear and reappear at will, using such high amounts of magic to short out any chance of a bug surviving to send a beckon on their person, there was little to stop them from hiding amongst them.

"Me too…!" Reese cries out, her voice high in curiosity and demand. It's as if she is afraid of being left behind, and Daniel looks at her, because maybe she's seeing something he's missing and doesn't know it. Harry has always been straightforward for a wizard, certainly if he says he is leaving and they say they want to come along, he will either go without them or let them come along, not…

"As you wish..." Harry breathes out as he says the words, as if he had been holding them in, and them he is gone. There is no whirl of displaced air, no displacing pop of air and sound, simply…gone.

Daniel takes a shuddering breath, and knows that Harry has lied to them, perhaps for their safety, but lied all the same, and the look of focus in his eyes, it had promised someone death. When a wizard killed, there was nothing left, because there was often nothing left to find. No trace, and Daniel worriedly looked to the place where Harry had been, and wondered if he had missed something vital, or that wizards and witches simply hadn't told them.

"I missed him, huh?" Daniel glanced to O'Neill, and nodded an affirmative, dressed up in a fancy Lt. Gen uniform (that he must have hated putting on) and the look on his face was sort of worried, but mostly amused. He'd caught everyone off guard and they looked at him paused, as if they were deer waiting for the headlights, and he smiled a bit as them.

"At ease, people, we've got a wizard to find." _before he does something he'll regret_, went unsaid, but Daniel heard it loud and clear.

"Bigger problem, the Stargate is still online, sir. It's how we got them to stop sending people so quick, they _heard_ it all, but there is no…shimmering water thing _we_ can travel through." Sam was looking at the person who'd said it, with the look on her face that Reese could identify as one Daniel would have if he had heard someone speaking one language and calling it another. It was sort of a grimace that was…twitching, almost painful looking.

Reese had decided that laughing _would not_ be the appropriate response.

"That's helpful." Mitchell muttered dryly, Reese had never met him, but knew, from Daniel, that he had taken Jack's place when he'd 'moved up'.

"_Wizard_..?" Vala asked, frowning at Daniel, and Reese realized that maybe if the newer members of SG-1 hadn't known about Harry, and if _they_ hadn't…then a room full of people who weren't "in the know", were about to get a briefing about a home-world society of people almost more top secret then the 'Gate they worked around daily.

O'Neill seemed to realize this as she did, but groaned aloud.

"Indeed." Teal'c murmured, eyebrow tilting, and it seemed to Reese that he'd developed a sense of humor after all. It was just at someone else's expense.

"Communications are back, Elizabeth is asking – I'm sorry, sir – but I believe she's asking why the hell Atlantis is stuck on their side…?" O'Neill looked to Reese, and she squirmed, wishing that Harry had, after all, taken pity on her and let her go along with him. Still, some sort of explanation had to be offered, if only so Atlantis would be alright.

"His necklace of crystals… it was cold to the touch, dim, like…they weren't glowing and warm like usual. It's his connection with Atlantis; ask if Atlantis lost their bond?" Reese hadn't wanted to finish her thought, '_like it's dying'_, let alone say it aloud.

Yet she knew her words were being sent back to people who would understand, which was more then what she can say about this side of the 'Gate, apparently Elizabeth had only said that Harry was a diplomat between the Ancients and the others, and was making a alliance…at least that's what Reese assumed, because it left out a lot of the 'crazy talk', as people who weren't in the know would assume. Reese appreciated Elizabeth's caution, but Reese didn't like that she was the only one who could translate between 'magic' and what these people thought they knew.

"Elizabeth says that Faye says that…Atlantis only says 'Harry is alive' – it, he? Can't tell anything more, or help?…and Atlantis only knows _that,_ because of Harry bonded with both Atlantis and…_Earth_? Atlantis says that its second-hand knowledge, and that Earth can't really help Harry, because she's just awoke and they haven't exchanged gifts or been bonded for long…I'm sorry, that doesn't make any sense, but it is what I'm getting." Reese wondered when that had been, and how it worked out if it had been before Harry had left Earth (why would he leave that sort of connection?) or, well, it would have had to happen after, and that meant. Reese looked to Sam Carter, whose eyes widened; Reese hadn't been the only one to notice a delay.

"Okay, well, that's news to me, people, so don't look at me like that!" Reese protested, worrying at her lip as her thoughts raced, Harry and his reactions had been _strange_, even for a wizard, and maybe Atlantis had answers that Reese could not consider questions to.

"Now it's something else, '_Voldemort_?'…that's it, their connections dead, the crystals probably just died on their end." Sure enough, the glow in the chevrons dimmed and died. To sustain a connection between Earth and Atlantis took a huge drain on the 'Gate and the crystals, but with Atlantis aware and awake, and the Ancients walking around, Reese tried not to let herself worry about them when she had something else to be worrying about, because Jack and Daniel had just gone silent and still.

Reese noted only that they had the same look as Harry had. She was missing something, and she didn't like it.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	22. Left And Right Hands

**Reflections of a King**

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Left And Right Hands **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The air is still and silent when Harry Potter appears in the backyard of Hagrid, the ever feared Forbidden Forest. He knew he was furious, and afraid, and most of all, he could feel grief and loss blackening him from the inside out. There was a numbness he knew couldn't be _good_ for him in the long run, but –for now - it helped, he knew he had to find Irial, find the Ori, and he had to have a wand to deal with them. It was suicidal, but _Voldemort_ was out there, with them, and that made it all the more worse.

His numbness let him focus, but it made him stupid too, he knew. That tendency to leap and be damned where he landed was singing in his blood. There were a few places in the world one could get a wand, but the _one_ place that Harry trusted not to feed his whereabouts to the press required gold, silver, and bronze coins. Currency was slow to change when it was required, but the magical world held tight to its traditions. Even after so many years being gone, Harry knew that couldn't change, as some things never did.

It had been to Hagrid that Dumbledore had trusted the vault key of Harry Potter, and Harry Potter had not seen reason for that loyalty and faith in the half-giant to find fault when Harry had wanted to leave the magical world and it's key behind.

Harry looked about, and when he saw Buckbeak –for there was no mistaking him - the hippogriff bowed, he knew his chances were good, and thanked his luck as he bowed back. Even after rising he felt the eyes of the Forbidden Forest on him; he had many memories of it, and still found it unsettling.

Harry knocked; because he'd been absent too long to expect a welcome if he came all but barging in. He didn't even know if Hagrid still lived there, but hopefully his whereabouts would be – at least – known here.

The door opened and Winky stepped shyly forward, her eyes went up and up until coming upon his face and she let out a little shriek that was as close as a house elf came to gasping. Though he tried not to, in seeing Winky, all Harry could think of was Dobby and how his death had been unfair.

"Winky? What be wrong?" Another little shape stepped from the light, and this one Harry had hated as much as he had liked Dobby, and had blamed - unfairly or not, for the death of his godfather – yet, Kreacher was not the betrayer that Wormtail had been.

"Master Harry Potter, sir!" Kreacher's voice warbled and bleated, and Harry felt himself starting to come apart, his loss overriding the numbness that dulled the pain of grief so thick that it was rotting him.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked softly, some sign of his distress must have seeped though no matter that he was trying so hard to cling to the numb calm.

"We are working for Mr. Hagrid while he and the Madame Olympe Maxime are having a wedding anniversary, Master Harry Potter. Do you wish us to get them for you, sir?" Kreacher asked timidly, eyeing Winky beside him, as if he would take Harry's ire and get Winky out of the way. That gesture, skittish and old, was familiar and enough to let Harry get a grip on himself. What he said next was mostly second nature; for all that he hadn't known that Hagrid was married, for though Hagrid had ways of contacting him if there was need, but between them had always been an understanding. Harry wondered if Hagrid would be expecting to have a child, sad when he realized he didn't know –Hagrid hadn't told him. He'd cut all ties and now he was beginning to realize what that meant, besides no cards on holidays, or letters or…anything. He was alone, and the bond was broken and sickly, but there…and so was the half-formed tie to the Earth which he stood upon.

"No, no, but when they come back, congratulate them for me, I'm sorry I was not present for the ceremony. There is something you can do for me, I know that Hagrid kept a key among my other things for me, do you know where it is now?" Harry asked, and when Kreacher nodded attentively, Harry half expected the key to be summoned into the house elf's hand so as to shoo Harry away the sooner.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir, it is being kept with the Headmaster of Hogwarts now while Mister Hagrid is away. Will you want to go there now?" Kreacher asked, eyes not meeting Harry's and his body shifting uncomfortably. He was trying to shield Winky, Harry realized, and he felt his heart sink, wondering if Kreacher was still bound to him as the Heir and Lord of the House of Black, even after all this time. Harry knew now what it meant to be bound to another, and though the bond with Atlantis might not be anything like what a house elf felt to its wizard family, Harry couldn't imagine how hurt he would be if the bond was unwanted and forced upon him. Harry stepped back, but did not turn away.

"Yes, I will go…Kreacher, for what it is worth, I am _sorry_ for all that was done and said between us that brought you harm." The wilting and bitten ears perked up, and for the first time Kreacher met his eyes. There was no loathing in them.

"You have been badly missed, Master Harry Potter, and the past is the past, and we should be making new beginnings even with old ties, sir." Harry might make apologies, but it was not in Kreacher's nature to forgive by words, but Harry knew that Kreacher had _tried_ for his sake, and was grateful for the words, no matter that Kreacher would always be uneasy with him. Harry turned away, and it was only then that the door was closed behind him.

"You should not be wandering alone in these lands." The wind rustled in the trees above, but the voice was soft and grinding like the ice that warred with itself every year. Harry looked up from the path that wandered almost absently away from Hagrid's hut though the Forbidden Forest, eventually making it's way to Hogwarts doorstep.

"I suppose, if any would know, it would be you. Hello, Earth…is that not what I'm to call you?" Harry asked of her, she scrunched up her nose as if the name he'd associated with her in his head was somehow confused to what she heard out loud. It just didn't sound right. Harry shook his head, at a loss to explain the feeling, even within his own mind.

"It is what I am, yet not. Khthon would suit better. It is as old of a word as Atlantis, in like tongue." Harry only nodded, he did not understand Greek – and didn't know much of its mythology, and if it mattered to Khthon what language she was called 'Earth' in, he wasn't going to argue. Perhaps though, it was time he started to look into it.

He had nothing to say, and for a time the silence sat peacefully between them. Harry wouldn't say that he wished to see Atlantis by his side, not Khthon, it would be rude – and worse, offensive, and he didn't know or begin to guess at how Khthon would respond to it, he did not know her well. He was still alone for all that there was a bond between them. It was nothing like his bond with Atlantis, that bond had been welcoming, soothing, and strong before he'd even accepted the gift of crystals that were cold around his neck. There was a distance between Harry and Khthon, it was one he did not know how to bridge, and yet there was frail familiarity in it, like kindred spirits.

"I have a gift for you." Khthon said softly, perhaps sensing the turmoil of emotions within him. Harry paused to look at her, and she outstretched her hand toward him, and while he tensed he did not stop her. It was just as well, from her palm yet apart from it, something was growing in the moments it took Harry not to blink.

When it finished, he saw it for what it was, a staff a little higher then he was - holly above and ash below, but both were pale woods knotted together in the middle, as if the roots of one went into the wood of the other so seamlessly that there was no difference. It had grown that way, with no branches or leaves. Yet the difference was in the bark, the ash was grey and smoky while the holly was solid white. Joining the two woods was a spider web of vine wood spreading from the knot at the middle as if it were the roots and not a wood of its own. It took his breath away, and the meaning was not lost on him. He remembered his childhood wand of holly and phoenix feather, broken in the war.

Ron had had an ash wand before getting his own willow, and Hermione had always carried a vine wood wand. It seemed right that Khthon's gift was bringing him back memories both pleasant and painful. That it bridged their bond, he gave no question to doubting, yet the gift felt somehow…incomplete, there was a missing link.

Around his neck the crystals warmed, and Harry followed the instinct that led his actions. His hand hovered over them, and though he used no magic, a facet winked and followed the gesture without his fingers ever physically touching it. It moved, slipping from the necklace of dim crystals and floating through the air to hover over the staff, almost as if undecided. Khthon nodded, once – as if giving permission- the hovering crystal settled into the spine of the wooden top. It gleamed there, warm and alive, a piece that was whole again.

_'Atlantis_…' Harry could not help but greet, and hope.

"_We three are one_." Atlantis acknowledged, and though it was hazy and flickering like a bad hallucination, Harry saw features that mirrored his own, though in the shades of crystalline silver. That feeling of the bond, complete and whole and shining behind his eyes, was almost overwhelming. It filled and filled him until he thought he might overflow with feeling. It was almost enough feeling to drown out the sorrow of having lost those who had protected him and trusted him, and having found out that he had ultimately failed to rid the world and it's universe of the one evil he was prophesied to kill or die in trying.

Khthon stirred, her warm brown eyes glinting with shards of ice.

"I will fetch the one that has caused us _pain_." Then she was gone, and Atlantis with her – though the bond was ringing and solid like bells – he was distant, distracted, but still there, if Harry had need of him. It was reassuring, but Harry had only a moment to breath before something was stepping out of the shadows and he was tensing, drawing on magic the likes of which he hadn't had access to use and focus in ages. Not since the end of the war, when such magic had scared him, and he had feared magic and how he would put it to use after the war was done, and so had given up its use, given up a part of himself. His loss was keen in how eagerly the magic answered, singing though his blood.

"Peace, child..." The words were whispered and wise, and though Harry felt the magic in him threaten to swell, mimicking in like the feeling of the bond between he and Khthon and Atlantis once more whole, he quieted it and struggled to recognize that familiar voice.

"I am not a child." Harry spoke before he saw, and his mind reached for the word of the type of beast – no, being – before him. _Centaur_, it came to him as if he was struggling and failing to swim upstream. He felt drunk on the bond and magic, and maybe it had cured the deadening numbness, for he didn't feel it – it was there if he reached for it, but he didn't for it was like getting his fingers burnt for curiosities sake. He'd rather not, not yet.

"You are under the eyes of heaven and earth, Harry Potter." Whiskered lips twitched in a half grin. Amused, Harry realized, a little impressed that he'd caused this centaur to, if not smile, come something very close to it. Magorian, the name came to him like rain dripping into the surface of some ocean, solid enough to dip, and add its insignificant mass to the weight below.

"I am no child of my kind." Harry clarified, even as he knew that being a child had been all that had, in the past, saved him from this very centaur. He was risking the ire of Magorian, and perhaps whatever kept him from calling to his brothers on the horn about his waist. Harry had never been a threat to them, as no child was, but a grown wizard was certainly unwelcome in the Forbidden Forest. It was too late to turn back, and too late to run. Harry had no where to run to, and magic, once repressed, did not so easily trickle back. A staff was not a wand; his staff drew magic too easily, the power of the bonds of his childhood and now, with Khthon and Atlantis, to him were a touch away, to use that power rather then his own life-force. Still, Harry needed a wand, a focus for all that magic.

"No, you are not. Walk with me, the night is dark and the moon is absent." Magorian stated softly, and Harry felt something compelling tug at him to follow. There was a promise in Magorian, offering protection, or at least –companionship. It was not done to offend a centaur. So Harry walked beside him, though he took longer steps so keeping the stride, he could not help but feel clumsy and awkward. Surely this pace was slower then what Magorian was used to, but Harry said nothing for a long while, let Magorian break the silence between a wizard and the chief of the centaur people.

"It should please you to know that Firenze still teaches at the school. Bane sees many things that have passed, but I think you surprise him still. Ronan is well." Magorian started, seeming uncomfortable saying nothing, Harry felt he had missed something. He and this centaur had never been friends, yet Magorian was treating him the equal, not like a child, more as a friend.

"Many things have happened while I was away, I suspect." Harry mused, agreeing and not with Magorian. If the centaur wanted to be cryptic, Harry could be vague.

"Yes and no. Bane saw that, if we interfered, the Dark Lord would rise from his ashes though the bonds between our people would strengthen. The Dark Lord went away in the shadows, and the spirits took him and what they take they can not easily return." Magorian looked down at him, as if testing; Harry almost felt that he couldn't breath. He'd been expecting no one to know what he was talking about when he returned, yet – was it possible that somehow Magorian might have known about it all before he did? Why hadn't he told, if not about the Ascended and the Ori, then why not about _Voldemort_? Hagrid could have gotten a message like that to him, and he would have come back…

"By spirits, do you mean the Ancients – the Alterans - of Atlantis?" Harry asked, having to make sure – to have facts – before jumping to the conclusions his mind was seething with. He'd leant to be a scientist instead of a child war-hero, it hadn't been easy, but he drew on that patience for answers he had in the end, had to master.

"They have many names. Yes, it is to them that the Dark Lord went, by ill design." Magorian admitted softly, there was something uncomfortable in the shifting of his hooves, as if he blamed himself for that. Harry frowned up at him, for it seemed that Magorian had a great many answers to questions that Harry could barely form the words to, yet was spilling. It was something like guilt.

"By accident, you mean, the Ori did not choose him?" If they hadn't, perhaps Harry didn't have so large a task he had thought he had. Perhaps it was not a horde of Ascended against him, but only one old and familiar foe. It would not make his task easier (for what could kill an Ascended?) but it made it perhaps not impossible.

"Yes, he goes between them and their followers, their people, and tells them to kill, whispers of greatness and power in ear and mind, and makes them blind to the bloodshed they leave behind." Magorian warned, worry for Harry in his dark eyes. Humans meant little to the centaur, children they did not kill, but they did not befriend them either. This worry for Harry was not common, and yet it was there plain for him to see.

"Irial is…?" Harry prodded, looking back as they came to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where the centaur had paused.

"A puppet, I can say no more. Only this warning, Mercury the traveler is moving, and Pluto the wealthy is shining this night." Magorian was gone before Harry could do more then roll his eyes. He didn't know what that meant, but he kept the wording in mind, for he had those who he could ask and who would give him an answer plainly.

Harry was going though the main entrance of Hogwarts, and planned to travel up the staircase to get to a short cut to take him to the Headmasters office, but the staircase moved before he got to the steps. He sighted and shook his head at the inconvenience, for it seemed nothing would go quite right, and everything was set to be a bit odd. Harry went to the Great Hall, knowing he would find someone there, and not sure if he knew the way though Hogwarts after so many years.

He hadn't counted on the Great Hall being full and the First Year students being sorted.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Greek To English_

_Khthon_ means 'Earth' in Greek, though applying to the passage of time and genealogy.

_Atlantis _means 'Island of Atlas'. Atlas, by the by, near as we can come to understand it, has a combination of meanings,_ to dare, to suffer, to endure. _Yet the Atlas of mythology was the bearer of _the heavens_ –not the Earth, and he was daring, though he failed it can not be said that he did not endure the punishment forced upon him. It's ironic in that Atlas dared to take the mantle of king of the gods, then – instead – was forced to take the weight of the heavens, thus looking upon it forever yet never having a part to play.

_Celtic 'Tree Calendars' and Wands_

So you might better understand the meaning of Khthon's gift; J. K. Rowling lists the wood holly as belonging to Harry's wand, and Hermione's being 'vine-wood', and likewise Ron's was ash before it became willow. She gives the reason of the 'Celtic Tree Calendar' which corresponds their birthday to their wand wood, a connection between the three that went overlooked until she shared it on her web site; much of this information was _fabricated_ by Robert Graves in his book "_The White Goddess_" in 1992. It goes something like this, as J. K. Rowling lists it;

December 24 - January 20 = Birch (Beth)  
January 21 - February 17 = Rowan (Luis)  
**February 18 - March 17 = Ash (Nion)**  
March 18 - April 14 = Alder (Fearn)  
April 15 - May 12 = Willow (Saille)  
May 13 - June 9 = Hawthorn (Huath)  
June 10 - July 7 = Oak (Duir)  
**July 8 - August 4 = Holly (Tinne)**  
August 5 - September 1 = Hazel (Coll)  
**September 2 - September 29 = Vine (Muin)**  
September 30 - October 27 = Ivy (Gort)  
October 28 - November 24 = Reed (Ngetal)  
November 25 - December 23 = Elder (Ruis)

P.S. – the information regarding the trees _and months_ corresponding is false; the words for _'_trees' are in reference to the alphabet, much like in a child's memory game, "A is for Apple", and so forth.


	23. Home And Gone Again

**Reflections of a King**

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Note_; I just sort of had a "_gah, no – god-damn it_!" moment a few days ago. I thought I_ lost_ this chapter (as in forever, as in having to re-write it), because my computer screen was pulling a "please check connection" sign out of the depths of darkness for a day (ironically, this was while I was a page away from the end of _this chapter_ and while reading a review _of this story_; is it any wonder I have a love-hate relationship with this story?) as the day before that the flat-screen went dead – so I didn't have anything at all, everything else was working, but not the box-screen which somehow fixed itself, and I will _not bitch _(though I really,_ really_ want to) about not being able to listen to music (speakers are missing for it)…. have I mentioned I've already lost five years (or more) worth of music and picture files due somewhat to my own forgetting to back them up? Yes, I weep.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Home And Gone ****Again**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_He hadn't counted on the Great Hall being full and the First Year students being sorted._

Rarely were the double doors of the main entrance to the Great Hall closed, Harry remembered this now – faced with the faces of wide eyed children and shocked adults – and far too late. If he had come in earlier, or perhaps later, maybe his entrance could have been overlooked or outright ignored, but no, it looked like he'd hurled right through the doors as the opening speech was about to be given.

Harry had to wonder if he was even recognizable, he'd taken the habit of wearing his hair business like in the front, the brags brushing into his eyes and at the back he kept it back in a ponytail. He hadn't shaved in probably days, and knew he was scruffy and the walk though the Forbidden Forest had likely messed up his already wild hair and attracted twigs and leaves and those sorts of things. He probably didn't even look much like a wizard; he wore the standard slacks and long sleeved shirt typically seen by those on duty in Atlantis. The only thing that probably marked him as 'not muggle' was the staff he found himself leaning on for support.

"Harry Potter…?" It was hushed and unsure but it was his name, and Harry could not help but look.

Rita Skeeter was looking back at him, wide eyed and pale, as if she was seeing a ghost. Harry felt his lips twitch, trying not to smile, it was _terribly_ ironic – he'd come back to Hogwarts, the safe haven of his youth – and here to greet him was the reporter who had seemed only to hate him since Third Year. And she was the only one who seemed to recognize him. She was also, he couldn't help but notice, sitting at the Professor's table, things had surely changed.

"It _is_ you." It wasn't Rita who spoke, but Draco Malfoy who sat a few seats away from her, at the head of the table. Harry knew what that meant, but he didn't yet meet Draco's eyes, instead he roved over the crowd of students who were still shocked into silence. What he saw surprised him, but shouldn't have if he'd kept in touch, he would have realized how much time had passed.

A tall boy – only two years older then those leaving Hogwarts in the coming year - stood up from the Professor's table; he had the amber wolf eyes of his father and the shifting hair-color of his mother. He was unconcerned as the bench he'd sat on clattered to the stone floor, the loudest sound in a room full of breathing children and adults. It was almost unnaturally still.

"Teddy." Harry acknowledged, and beside his godson, a lithe young woman rose, she was blue eyed and silver haired. Beautiful, but there was something sharp and birdlike in Victoire Weasley, somehow the daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley nee Delacour reminded him of his own lost Hedwig. It was painful to remember, and he didn't quite realize she was beaming happily at him until he blinked away the memories.

"Godfather, are you….?" _Okay, well, ill_, _sane, mad_ – _back - _any number of words could have fit but Teddy had become aware of the stares now upon him and shut his mouth. He was not one to ask personal questions of Harry when others might overhear. He'd learned to guard his - and Harry's – privacy too well. Harry had known that Teddy ought to have recognized him, of all of them, it the boy he had been named godfather of he'd tried to keep close contact with, inviting letters and sending gifts, and Harry knew that when it stuck him, Teddy could be as playful a prankster as the only other surviving child of the Marauders ought to claim to be.

Still, the silence and solemn expression felt like a slap across the face, Harry had wanted never to see such an expression when the war was over. Something of his feelings must have made their way over his features, though he tried to close them away so that Teddy would not know it for what it was – he was not quick enough to escape the scrutiny of his oldest rival, or one of his oldest friends.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione Ganger (or Weasley, Harry had stuck around for the wedding, but not long enough to see if she had, in the end, kept her name or taken up Ron's) murmured, getting to her feet. She wasted no time getting to his side, standing in front of him and shaking her head – but smiling – and then she was hugging him, and Harry tried to tense and shift away but she clung to him until he relaxed into it, trying to be comfortable.

"Mum?" A sweet faced girl who couldn't be older then eleven chirped, alarmed blue eyes swinging between Harry and Hermione. Her badge was Slytherin, but she had the red hair of a Weasley. Harry tried not to chuckle, least rumors of his insanity likely touch the press before tomorrow.

"_Hush_, Rosie." Hermione murmured softly, letting Harry out of her hug, but keeping a grip on his sleeve as if he'd get lost without her to ground him. She smiled at her daughter, unable to help herself, and winked at Harry. For his part, Harry was very sure Ron would disregard any rumors of his best friend flirting with his wife that his daughter might blurt out.

"There is not much for me to say, so I will keep it simple, do not go into the Forbidden Forest – and enjoy the feast." Draco Malfoy had stood, and up with him came most of the Professor's table, he exchanged glances with several. Among them were Horace Slughorn, Argus Filch, Filius Flitwick, and the formidable librarian Irma Pince who sat beside Rita Skeeter, those he'd exchanged looks with were obviously intended to stay.

Someone, after all, still had to watch the students

Harry couldn't read their expressions to see if how they felt about that, as Hermione proved her self remarkably strong armed as she all but marched him out of the Great Hall.

As he was sat down, Teddy claimed the seat to one side and Hermione the other, boxing him in on the couch. He felt much like he'd been swept up along for the ride. There was a pale haired and sharp faced boy who just _stared_ at him, not speaking a word and trying obviously too hard to be polite, Harry looked to Draco who shrugged, his face already flushed as he hovered over the fireplace, using the floo to fire-call someone.

"My son, Harry… Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, this is Lord Harry Potter-Black." Draco introduced his attention on the fire place. Harry glanced to Victoire Weasley covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle a laugh. Scorpius Malfoy had become even paler, but Rosie nudged him with her shoulder and he swallowed.

"Pleased to meet you, sir…" If he squeaked his words a little bit, Harry was just as well going to blame puberty as anything else. Teddy huffed softly, leaning against Harry as if to keep him in place, while Hermione still had a hold of his sleeve. He felt as if they wanted to keep him from flying away like some errant child's balloon.

"Likewise…" Harry tried, awkwardly, and Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass chuckled openly. Scorpius scuffed his shoe and ducked his head, but Rosie was rolling her eyes good naturedly. He too had a Slytherin badge.

"No, damn-it, Neville, I _don't care_ what you are damned well in the middle of, _get over here now_! Yes, with Weasley and Krum!" Draco yelled at the fire place, it was somehow reassuring to know that he still had his temper, and when the green fire flared, Harry was grateful for the only warning he had gotten as three familiar shapes took form.

Rosie was looking nervously between Ron and her mother, as if expecting Ron to react. React, Ron did, but clearly not how Rosie had expected, Ron let out a glad cry and hugged Harry – just as Hermione had - but with much less dignity. Neville only stared, and then grinned so much as to spit his face in two. Victor Krum settled for glowering, though his lips kept twitching upward.

"Harry, damn! We've missed you; it's been _years_ you jerk!" Ron grumbled, he glanced to Teddy as if about to take his seat but Teddy deterred him, showing very sharp teeth and growling softly. Ron settled for plucking Hermione up and settling her back on his lap, glancing to Teddy and then Hermione, as if for protection.

"You're trying to keep _this_ private, Malfoy?" Neville gestured to Harry, a wary sort of amusement playing over his face.

"No, he ruined it by coming back as he did, right through the double doors of the Great Hall, and in the middle of my speech." Draco gave Harry a grateful look, and Harry remembered that Draco had never liked public speaking though he'd certainly been capable of leadership.

"To be fair, you hadn't started it." Hermione told Draco, but it was what Teddy said next that caught everyone's attention.

"Why are you back…after Ginny." Harry tensed up beside him, Ginny had lived through the war, lived long enough for Harry to settle down and think he'd start a family. He'd married her, and gotten her kidnapped on their honeymoon. Voldemort was gone, but not forgotten by his followers, and they'd made sure Harry would remember Voldemort and them every time he looked at Ginny.

_Morsmordre_ had been cast on her forehead, the green mark of a skull and serpent making her pale and wane. They hadn't killed her, but had tortured her with the_ Crucio _until she'd only begged for death then only insanity had saved her. Draco had been the one to find her, to save her. Harry had _tried_ to stay, for Teddy – for Ron and Hermione who were so in love it hurt _him_ to be around them - but after having lost so many of the Order of the Phoenix who he'd trained with and trusted, his mentor Albus dead, and Severus who'd seen the worst and best of his mind had passed before even seeing the wedding.

Perhaps if Severus had been alive, he could have predicted what would happen and stopped Harry before it was too late. Yet he had done what he had, and the wizards and witches who had captured and tortured Ginny were dead, never to see the inside of Azkaban. He'd hunted them down with his 'war hero' skills and magic that boiled and seethed like a living thing. When he realized what he'd done, so easily, he'd fled into the science of the muggle world.

And now, he was back – and there was only one reason.

"_He's _back." Harry hissed the words, and felt Hermione's hand clench around his tightly.

"Impossible." Draco flinched, his eyes going quickly to his unblemished wrist.

"Are you talking about what happened on the street? With the light and those poor people, blind..?" Victor Krum asked boldly, his dark eyes narrowed. Teddy shifted beside him, looking to Victoire Weasley, and then to Rosie and Scorpius. Harry felt like a fool for not sending the children out, but now, it was too late.

"Yes." Harry answered shortly, biting the word off. Hermione exchanged a glance with Neville, who studied Harry, shaking his head.

"Harry, _no_, we know where he came from. I…I want you to come with me." Neville pleaded, Harry had noticed the _Minister of Magic_ pin on his shirt, but he wasn't being forced and he took a breath. It meant that things weren't as bad as he feared if he was being _asked_ and not forced, Harry had never had a _pleasant_ history with the Ministry, but maybe – now – things had changed.

"I will, Neville, but I need my Gringotts key, and…a wand." Harry admitted softly, and for the first time the wizards and witches in the room noticed the lack. A staff, after all, was not a wand. Luna Lovegood stood, eying the staff that Khthon had gifted him with while she spoke.

"I have your wand, Harry." Startled looking silvery eyes met his, and Harry felt compelled to believe her, for all that when he had last seen his holly and phoenix feather wand broken. That, however, hadn't been the only wand that had chosen him. Harry glanced to Draco, raising an eyebrow. He would have thought the Elder Wand would have been destroyed by now. Draco shook his head in negative of what Harry had assumed.

"You knew I was coming?" Harry asked with a tilted eyebrow for Luna, who stuck her tongue out. Harry felt that no time had passed between them, though it had been years.

"Well, yes, silly, you would have come back for this, one day." Luna reached for something that Harry could not see, and in her hand was the Elder Wand, which Harry had thought buried with Dumbledore. It chilled him, but he swallowed the old fear. He needed it, for all that he hated the wand that had so many had wanted, and killed for. He had need of it, and it could not be a coincidence that it was here.

"Luna – we, you - _no_. No. You can't…he's _just_ come back. Let someone else do it." Teddy snarled, wolf-like, his nails lengthening as he clenched his fists. Victoire looked to him, alarmed. Of all of them, save Harry himself, she would know the control Teddy had to use daily to control the werewolf aspects of his heritage that had been passed down to him from Remus. Harry had watched over his godson during his childhood, in many ways, Teddy thought of Harry as the only family he had. Teddy liked it least of all that on the day of his arrival, Harry was going after the Dark Lord who had killed Teddy's parents before he knew what sort of family he had lost. In many ways, Teddy and Harry were alike.

In others, they were vastly different.

Luna shook her head and stubbornly walked over to where Harry sat, she offered him her hand, and in it – the Elder Wand.

"I can, and I will. He _should_ have it… it isn't easy. It's the right thing to do." Perhaps it was because she echoed the words he remembered Dumbledore saying so long ago, but Harry trusted her, and before anyone could say anything else, Harry took the Elder Wand; it was warm and welcoming in his hand.

"You dug it up?" He asked, the tip of his finger running over the bumps and grooves in the wood. It was familiar to him, and seemed to welcome his touch, he felt keenly the loss of the warmth of the crystals at his neck, they had hummed with power, and now they only gleamed like lifeless things. Khthon's gift had mended the tear, but it was like with a band aid or stitches, it needed time to heal. Harry knew that Atlantis was still bonded to him, but it was a weak and faint thing, and maybe it was normal when he was separated and off-world, but he did not think so. Something had happened to the bond, and Voldemort had done it- and maybe killing Voldemort would fix it.

"Dug it up? No, it appeared here one day, we thought you'd left it here for us to find. I've been so very worried about you, you left without a wand." Luna scolded, as if Harry was a child, for all that Harry was _older_ then she was.

"Well, if you're going after him, you'll need _this_. We've been keeping it for you." Ron stated, knowing that when Harry set his mind to it, he was as immovable as Hermione was stubborn about the rules of right and wrong. His willow wand twirled in a summoning and in his hand a familiar cloak shimmered, seemingly hanging midair, Ron's hand no where in sight. Harry smiled to see it, while Teddy frowned at it, and Rosie's eyes widened. Harry had to wonder what stuff her bedtime stories were made of.

"Very good then, come along." Neville hurried, and Harry frowned at him and glanced to Draco for his key. It was handed over, a chain dangling from a hole in the middle. The chain made carrying it convenient, it was also a sort of lock the goblins had devised, even if Draco had wanted to, he could not have opened the Black or Potter vaults, one either had to be blood or declared a heir. Harry took it, and - in turn, handed it over to Teddy, whose eyes widened to see the key in his hand- without the chain that it would have had otherwise. It was as if he couldn't quite believe it. Harry had declared to Gringotts who was his heir before leaving the first time, knowing he might not come back, and Teddy had never known. That Harry was telling him now, meant something, and it was something Teddy was very much aware of.

"It's yours; I made arrangements before I left the first time. You show up at Gringotts with it, they'll know what it means." Teddy hadn't looked up from his hand, now clenched around the key.

"Harry…? Does this mean you don't think your coming back this time?" Teddy asked, his voice shaking.

"I'm coming along as well, Neville. It's my project." Hermione stated, glancing to Ron who only shook his head in puzzled acknowledgment. Harry had had a feeling that Hermione would be involved with this, some said trouble found _Harry_, but it hadn't been Harry who had had a troll after him in First Year.

"Well, that's your right, I suspect. Now, I know you don't like them Harry, but it's a Portkey, so just give it a quick touch and it'll be over." Hermione already had her hand on the soda can, Harry stood to close the distance between the three of them, hesitant only a moment as he glanced to Teddy, who he hadn't answered, and who he _couldn't_ answer. He didn't know, and he wouldn't lie. Instead, he said nothing, and knew that Teddy would know he wasn't being ignored, as not answering with words was a different sort of answer.

Harry took the soda can, and felt his middle squeeze unpleasantly. He had kept his eyes shut tight, and even so had to steady himself, his hands clutching at his knees and his head bowed until he got his breath back.

"I work part-time at Hogwarts as the Professor of Arithmancy, but in what little spare time I have, I've been working on this. We call it Merlin's Gate, in the belly of the Department of Mysteries. We hadn't worked out what it does, really, until recently. Clearly though, if one can _come through_ it to this side, one can _go through_ it on this side. So we know where he came from, but the real question is _how_. _He_ came through here, and Harry - we've got the coordinates to where he came from, but no idea of how to _get_ there." Hermione spoke, and Harry looked up and saw her, but more importantly to him in that one glance, what stood on the upraised alter _behind_ her.

It was a giant ring of familiar design and material, a _Stargate_.

And it lacked the one critical element that would make it work, as Hermione had presumed from this side, a Dial Home Device.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Note_; My mark for this story is to hit the 'ending' before June, 18 the date to when I _started_ this story in '07.

I need a little motivation, and reviews are awesome; you'll notice that nothing is noted on my bio regarding this, and that it's some twenty-three chapters in and I'm only doing this _now_ for people who have clearly read the story and have stuck with it. No, I'm not "holding" the next chapter hostage (I'm almost four pages into it already, little late for that....) until I get eight more reviews, while neither am I in any way promising to update at the time of that review; this is simply for fun, whoever hits review **two-hundred-and-thirty (230)**, I'm going to write _your prompt_; what is a prompt? It looks, using this story as the example, something like this;

Harry Potter/ SG:Atlantis /SG-1 _(Category can be singular, crossover, or even multi- crossover)_, Harry (_Main focus_ _character, may also be pairing, no pairing, slash, no slash, and so on_), Harry has woken the Ancients and a sentient Atlantis, now finding himself their King. (_I would prefer only a sentence length of a prompt, enough to get your point across at what you want, enough to give me room to play._)

I won't promise any certain length, but I'll contact you in due time after the review about the prompt you want.


	24. Merlin's Gate

**Reflections of a King**

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Merlin's Gate**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_It was a giant ring of familiar design and material, a _Stargate.

_And it lacked the one critical element that would make it work, as Hermione presumed from this side, a Dial Home Device. _

"How did you find this?" Harry asked whisper soft. He knew he would be overheard, he didn't fear attracting attention he already had. Still, he knew his reaction would be off-putting to what Hermione would be expecting. None the less, she told him.

"After you left, we tracked a Death Eater to its pervious location, we thought he had disappeared, but when we looked, we found this. There is something else you should know, I think that where the Death Eater went is where Irial came from. Shortly afterward, we found that Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, and in turn, the Resurrection Stone was gone." Hermione explained, as it put certain pieces together for Harry, the how and whys of the puzzle coming together and fitting into place.

"We thought we destroyed the Horcrux, but we must have been wrong, how else can this be explained? It's connected, Harry, it has to be. We can fix this though. We know where to go, but not how to get there." Harry could hear the frustration in Neville's voice, the almost longing to fix what went wrong, to put Voldemort where he belonged – dead, buried in the past.

Harry could not say a word, as Hermione's words repeated in his mind '_we've got the coordinates_'; it was the worst and best news she could have given him. Best, because now Harry had a starting place, he knew Voldemort wasn't _here_, as his scar wasn't burning and he had no searing pain burning behind his eye lids. Worst too, as it meant that if Harry found a way to go through this 'Gate, others would follow. He _couldn't_ risk using the one at Stargate Command, it disturbed him enough that _Irial_ and hence, Voldemort, knew now of these two 'Gates, while Harry had only known of one.

As long as _this_ 'Gate didn't have a DHD, no one could follow him from this side. Or, at least, not for a while yet, the trick was going to be getting the 'Gate working in a way that could not be easily duplicated. Luckily, Harry had an ace up his sleeve.

"Then back _he_ will go again." Khthon murmured, stepping out from stone and earth, passing though solid wall as if they did not stand before her at all. With her she dragged a familiar face, pale and slack in unconsciousness.

"Harry!_ What_ is she?" Hermione gasped, stepping back and away while Harry came closer to Khthon. She shimmered with a skin of glassy ice; beneath her skin was the heart blood of the very planet he stood on. She could not, and did not bother, to disguise her nature. Harry glanced to Hermione as he spoke, though they had both lived in a world of magic, they had that second sense that certain things simply weren't _supposed_ to happen. Yet, all too often, did.

"Khthon is a friend. I don't see a Dial Home Device, can you set them?" Harry asked of her, with a gesture to the chevrons, knowing that if he let Neville or Hermione get back on even footing –even for a moment - he wouldn't be able to do what he wanted. He didn't think they knew how to work the Stargate, especially not one without a DHD. If he could get Khthon to work it, and quickly, then they wouldn't have time to go along with him; they would be safe. Harry didn't even know if it was possible, but he'd seen more impossible things in a lifetime then most dreamed. It didn't hurt to ask.

"_Khthon_! Harry, in Greek _khthon_ means…earth." Earthen eyes glanced to the bushy haired and brown eyed girl, amused now. Hermione's words drew Khthon's attention, and his best friend inhaled, paused and held her breath as if to stop movement and not be seen by some predator as Khthon tilted her head toward Hermione, considering her in the long silence that stretched between Khthon giving an answer, and Hermione realizing the subtle implications of hers.

"The way is not closed." Khthon finally agreed simply, turning her gaze to the Stargate which then started to spin, each of its chevrons clinking into place and lighting up in turn. Harry waited, his breath held as it seemed to be working, finally with a roar the wave washed outward like the tide then settled into the 'puddle' appearance that seemed a Stargate's nature.

"You can't go alone." Neville said, stepping forward, old fear creeping into his eyes as he saw for himself the 'Gate between worlds working. Harry wondered if they knew what this meant, what it truly was. They would soon find out. Harry touched the Elder Wand tucked in his belt, old habits dying hard, the staff in his hand – his gift from Khthon was like honey – reassuringly defining, but too tempting not to put to use.

"You will not follow." Harry told them, as he slipped under the Invisibility Cloak.

"Harry – no!" Hermione yelled in protest, too late. Khthon seemed unconcerned as she followed Harry's lead, walking through the Stargate, sure and confident that Harry was ahead. Behind her, the puddle of the Stargate's essence rippled and disappeared with her passing. In her hands, Irial stirred, groaning to wakefulness. Khthon paused before where Harry stood.

"You can see me." Harry said softly, sure of it. Khthon blinked, looking at him. It was eerie. Yet it did not surprise Harry, after all, if Mad Eye Moody had once had an eye that could see through things like his cloak, why should the avatar of Earth itself not have a like ability?

"Should I not? Even if I could not _see_ you, with the bond I could always sense and find you. It goes both ways. Atlantis is displeased with us, he asked for me to wait with you. I knew you would not wait, with or without us, you would find a way. He is following now." Khthon turned her attention on the 'Gate, Irial opened his eyes as the 'Gate came to life and Atlantis stepped through, the iris closing behind him. It felt good to see Atlantis face to face, and when Atlantis smiled at seeing Harry, the bond beat between the three of them like the heartbeat of a living thing

"So we are together again." Atlantis murmured, wary sounding and well he should be, for Harry remembered keenly that being parted from him had followed the three of them gathering in a place apart from time and space within the 'Gate.

"_He_ will answer our questions." Khthon declared, matter of fact, as if it could be no other way, and perhaps she had the right of it. From the grip about his neck, where Khthon held him like some young thing, Irial stirred.

"I will not." Irial hissed, though his eyes very white and not a trace of redness remained. Harry was not fooled, Voldemort might not _see_ through Irial's eyes, but it did not mean that Voldemort was unaware that they had arrived. Any time they wasted now, would be against them, but they needed to have some answers to what exactly they were walking into.

"He has abandoned you, be wise." Khthon warned, narrow eyed and sneering. For all the effect it had on Irial, even in the hands of the enemy, he was still righteous to what he believed to be truth. Harry wondered what Voldemort had been doing all this time, and what sort of belief system he had corrupted. If it could be put to rights, Harry was determined to try. A people without faith in something, no matter in science or a divine protector – or something else entirely - lost something in life. Perhaps that had been the source of the Ori, trying to enlighten those of flesh and blood to a truth they already knew.

"You lie. What you have done to me does not matter, they will not forget me, and I will earn their forgiveness. Yet those people I have shown the Light of the True Path to? They will not fail to remember to heed the Path when the next Prior comes." Harry looked to the 'Gate he had just walked through, and the world he had again left behind. This time, he was not so sure he would be able to go back, but no matter what, he did not want another wizard or witch coming or going.

"I have already set to right in them what you wronged. They will see other Paths, and yours will be all but forgotten. We have some here to see to that." Khthon told Irial, who only then tried to struggle in her grasp. There was a sudden stillness to the air, and Irial paused between swinging at Khthon and trying to gain leverage. It was as if the universe had pressed pause, or something else had. Atlantis and Khthon both looked to where the Ascended was before she made herself plain for Harry to see.

"There are no Ori here. They are gone. I will go soon, as I am of no use here." She mused, as if disappointed. Harry had tensed up, because he _recognized_ the sharp cheekbones and wispy hair of this woman, this was Morgan le Fay, and any wizard or witch would know her on sight.

"What?" Harry asked softly, looking to both Khthon and Atlantis. He wondered if she had ever had ties to them as Harry did now.

"There is only one enemy here, and he is only half of what I am. I can not interfere with him, you understand? I was not unsympathetic to you, I intended to distract the other Ori while you were here, yet there is no need for that. He has killed them all, and soon he will kill more of us. We didn't interfere because we thought this Voldemort was an Ori, working with them. Now we are all but too late. I can offer you but one gift, and that is to put you on even footing with him. If you accept it, I will know and act. Use the knowledge wisely." Morgan le Fay stated, her brown eyes never leaving Harry as she spoke, Harry thought he understood what she _meant_, even as she was saying something else. Harry wouldn't be an Ascended, no, but maybe partly, the way Voldemort was - his soul tied to the here and now by the Horcrux, but the rest of him all but trapped between corporal form and true ascension.

Harry didn't want it. He had never wanted immortality, that was Voldemort's desire, and now that he had had a taste of it, Harry saw what Voldemort was doing. He was _manipulating_, just as he had all his youth and into adulthood. A natural talent, or a learned one, Harry did not know, and it did not matter, because he remembered a phrase in the prophecy that tied Harry and Tom Riddle together since it was heard aloud, "_...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...._" wasn't the point to _live_, to breath and bleed?

Yet Voldemort survived, lived on here as a Half-Ascended, something more then a spirit but less then a true Ascended. Harry could not help but wonder _how_, how had the Ori been fooled into helping Voldemort? Harry had no doubt that Voldemort had been charming and manipulative, hiding his worst traits, the bloodlust and madness that lurked under the surface of what Harry presumed had once been brilliant but greedy. Tom had been intelligent, but his thirst for knowledge and power had turned into a need for recognition in a world that despised him for his blood.

Not even the Ascended saw and knew everything.

Then she was gone, suddenly the familiar click and whirl of the 'Gate caught Harry, and he spun around surprised, just as Irial struggled free from Khthon's grip which had loosened at the appearance of Morgan le Fay.

"You will learn nothing more from me!" Irial howled and ran into the erupting iris. Just like that, he was dead.

"Who is coming through?" Harry asked, knowing they did not have time for this, but he couldn't be – refused to be – interrupted.

"Its origin is on Earth." Khthon allowed, showing no hint to how she felt one way or another about the way Irial had just died.

"I know we can't stop them, or send them back to where they came from - it'd kill them… can we send them another way? To Atlantis, maybe, before they get here…?" Harry could think of no other alternative, and he was keenly aware he was running out of time. One way or another, the chances of the people coming through the 'Gate being friends of his were high. Harry was not at his best with friends to worry over while his own life and theirs was at risk. He couldn't imagine loosing them again, and if it meant his own life, rather then theirs (for there were, after all, more of them then of him) he would do all he could to protect them. Some of what he felt must have been obvious on his features, and it was Atlantis, who he was bonded to the closest, that answered after a pause that felt like forever but he knew it was only moments.

"Yes." Atlantis stepped toward the 'Gate after looking to Khthon, it was then Harry realized something, that the Stargate somehow made them vulnerable in a way that using all the necessary resources available to them in a galaxy occupying their world did not. He didn't know why, and did not care. There was now a growing ache in his head, he reached to rub at the pain, though he knew it could not be soothed away.

His fingers came away bloody. Voldemort was here.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Note_; Congratulations are in order for _calileane_, whose prompt;

_Harry Potter/Angel, Harry/Angel (slash), Harry is sentenced to go through the Veil of Death, he walks in from the side of the Wizarding World, and walks on the other side..... It happens just as Holtz runs through a portal with baby Connor. When Holtz arrive where he wanted to be, baby Connor isn't in his arms anymore. When Harry senses the portal closing behind him, he has a baby in his arms and many people in front of him, one of which is Angel._

Has been posted in the story _"In Eyes of Innocence". _I've decided to do two more prompts, as this one turned out so well and I'm really having fun with it, so this time your review has to hit **two-hundred-and-fifty (250). **I won't promise any certain length, but I'll contact you in due time after the review about what sort of prompt you want.


	25. Voice of the Ascended

**Reflections of a King**

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Voice of the Ascended**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_His fingers came away bloody. Voldemort was here._

"I've been waiting for you, Harry Potter." It was a familiar voice from his childhood and teens, it had been tangled up in the bulk of his nightmares ever since. Harry turned to face him, he had half expected to see some pale skinned and dead eyed Prior, but no, this man was blond haired and red eyed. There were no distorted and snake like features, only a man whose eyes were like blood.

Harry met those eyes, and taunt pale lips sneered.

"Voldemort, do you never learn any new tricks?" Harry asked softly to goad him, it worked too well as long fingers flexed and raised then straightened. Khthon hissed softly in the background. Harry looked to find that something the much resembled a sliver bubble surrounded them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Khthon's fingers turn to claws as she tried to rip through the barrier and failed. Voldemort did not as much as glance to her.

Voldemort pointed a finger at him, and Harry found himself shoved against the far side of the wall, his chest heavy as he struggled to breathe. His fingers loosened around the Elder Wand, and it clattered to the marble floor, he wanted badly to even things up, yet no words floated to his lips in his pain fogged mind. It had been so long; perhaps he really had forgotten what it was to be a wizard.

"_Ah, ah, ah_. No magic, don't you remember the rules? One Deathly Hallow does not work against its Master, or it's like nature." Voldemort murmured, and Harry saw the black glint among the gold ring and knew it to be the Resurrection Stone. He shifted his shoulders and back against the stone wall he was held against, hoping to ease his breathing. Atlantis still struggled with the 'Gate, his attention taken up on sending hundreds of molecules of people to a different place without scattering them across the stars like ash.

His toes brushed against the floor, barely.

"Then again, you never knew that rule, did you? I've come around to mastering a few thing wizards have never dreamed of, you would do well to remember your place, boy. After all, this is the body of the Doci." The words were mocking, and his footsteps sharp on the tiled floor. Khthon's unthinking fever of furious attacks against what kept her from Harry faded with those coldly hissed words, she took a step back, met his eyes – and sunk into the floor.

"Good for you, you can teach an old dog new tricks next. My place, however, has always been across the room from you." Harry quibbled; after all, pinned as he was, helpless, he was not without his sense of humor. Voldemort chuckled, not in appreciation, but in eager anticipation. Blood trickled into his eyes from the scar on his forehead, and Harry tried not to see it as a sign of things to come.

"It's time you learnt something new, as well, the Invisibility Cloak – the Elder Wand, to me they act as targets on your back, telling me where to aim. I will always be able to find them, and you. So you might as well give up, I might give you a quick death after all, for old times and the gifts." Very carefully, Harry did not look for Khthon or Atlantis, or reach for the bond that pulsed and fluttered against his own heartbeat in his ears. Atlantis could not afford to be distracted, and Harry did not want Voldemort to go looking for Khthon just yet, though how he had overlooked her, Harry could not guess. Maybe it was only that the Resurrection Stone was forcing Voldemort's attention on the Deathly Hallows, if that was it; it was for the better that Voldemort's attentions remain so fixed.

Voldemort was smiling in Harry's face, mocking him. His breath smelled foul, but Harry knew better then to say so just yet.

"Isn't better to die now, before I get around to killing all the rest of them? I will kill them, Harry; every single person you give a damn about will soon be dead. I promise you. And you want to know why they will die? It's because you can't kill me, Harry." Harry closed his eyes, and tried to breath. He'd seen something in the stone shift at the side of the room. Khthon was coming, circling carefully like a shark scenting for weakness in water filled with blood- Harry wondered bemusedly how much of it would be his, yet all he had to do was keep Voldemort talking and she'd get to him and he'd have something he could use.

"Why? You're hardly a human being anymore, Tom. Or is it because you're _afraid_, Tom, afraid that while everything is good now, while you're stuck between your soul here and an endless existence doing nothing and maybe – just maybe – I'll change everything?" Harry opened his eyes after the long silence that followed his words, Voldemort had paused, head tilted to regard the younger man before him.

"Haven't you always wanted _immortality_? It's a fitting punishment; I think I'll send you along." Harry flexed his fingers, they moved – but stiffly and numb, Voldemort wasn't focusing on him so very much (or rather he was but on what Harry was saying), his thoughts were straying.

"A mortal man can not force an immortal to go along. You've got a lot to learn." Voldemort went to pluck the Elder Wand from the floor, and Harry wondered and worried at this – _had Voldemort defeated him_? No, not yet, he was only without his wand and trapped, not dead.

As Voldemort knelt to fetch what was not his, Khthon's arm arose from the stone, her hand gripped around his wrist. Voldemort tried to pull away struggling and crying out, and Harry smiled to see him trapped, free now Harry slumped to the floor, regarding the sight. It was somewhat comical, if morbidly so.

Voldemort succeeded in getting away, but the Resurrection Stone was cradled in the palm of Khthon's hand. Harry could see though her skin as the ring and its stone crackled and burnt in flares of lighting. With it, the link between Voldemort's soul and mortality was finally broken; Voldemort was burning with light and crying out in pain, but still standing there, immovable.

"I accept the bargain, Morgan le Fay." Harry told her, knowing she was helping him and forcing Voldemort to stillness but unable to move him _away_ alone, he knew now that somewhere in the room Morgan le Fay was listening and watching. He felt heat tickle his skin, and he looked to see it glowing, giving off heat and light as if he were some sun or far away star. It didn't hurt.

"No, Harry!" Atlantis cried, and Harry felt their half of bond wrap tightly around him, cushioning and protective, at near the same time, Khthon emerged from the earth, her hands wrapped around his own, solid and real, her brown eyes shined in his sight and tears dripped unheeded down her face. Harry realized what he had done; half-Ascended meant half-dead.

"He's cold and burning!" Khthon cried out to Atlantis who was suddenly there, in front of him and kneeling. He felt torn in two, still _there_ with them, hearing them and feeling them, but unseeing and distant, he was aware of Morgan le Fay and let her use whatever he could offer her, and saw Voldemort swept away into darkness and Morgan le Fay had chosen to fade – to die – with him. Then he was gone, elsewhere – yet still alive, not Ascended or dead, because Khthon and Atlantis were struggling to keep him that way.

He didn't know if even they could undo what he had done to himself.

"You have broken our law, and you will be punished." Harry looked up, and found himself in a coffee shop, there were people around, some cared about what was going on looking between Harry and the woman who addressed him while sipping coffee in a business suit, and some were reading the paper, and some just looked out the window uncaring and unconcerned.

"Here I was, expecting something else." Harry murmured, though he knew he shouldn't have. Her lips pressed into a thin line, serious as she peered at him from behind her glasses. Harry had the feeling that here, she was his judge, jury, and executioner. Being half-Ascended was clearly a vulnerable state, and he was being judged by their standards of behavior, though he wasn't Ascended or dead, yet.

"I am Gwenhwyfar, do you understand?" She asked him, and Harry got the sense that she didn't like him and wasn't patient with anyone who broke laws. Harry looked around himself, and felt disgust – this is what _they_ were, the Ascended? Alterans had tried to escape their own extension, worked to save worlds and rebuild a people, and they lived like _this_ forever after…? Watching and waiting, _for what_?

Harry had nothing else to do; he might as well rile them up enough to get an answer. If he was already so poorly judged, there was no more harm he could do to their low opinion of him.

"Yes. You were great once, with your Alliance, and your technology – but now no more, you shut yourselves in a bubble of your own making, keeping out all others who might disagree with your ways, and you see only your ruins and your guilt. You're pathetic, sitting here, letting something like _him _run amuck." Harry let his disgust show, sneering at the whole of the room, some stirred, and some only flipped a page in something like a newspaper.

"We have one rule, one law, _do not interfere_. You will obey this or suffer the consequences." Gwenhwyfar hissed with her eyes narrowed upon him, she did not like to be ignored, Harry noticed. So he did just that, stepping away from her and addressing the others who were quietly listening.

"And look where it's gotten you? Lazing about, listening and looking, doing nothing even as the Ori pleaded, no _begged_, for your help – right outside your little bubble you've hid your heads in! They were your people, have you no humanity?" Harry knew at this point he was raging at them, a listeners coffee mug shattered to the floor, and whispered buzzed in the corners of the room. Harry was suddenly aware that what he was seeing wasn't all that was there.

"You are not welcome here, you will be _silent_." Gwenhwyfar moved so quickly all Harry saw was a blur; he was pinned to the wall by a furious Ascended whose golden hair had a life of its own. Still, he was unaware that cups rattled and the windows shook, what he was - a wizard with a bond to both Atlantis and Khthon, had never been allowed to Ascended before.

Harry could see it in her eyes that she was afraid of what would happen. Harry _changed_ the things around him, if they were likened to immoveable objects he was the likeness of a catalyst of an irresistible force.

"No, _I will not_, you will _listen_. Does this make you feel better about it all, what _you let happen_? One golden law, and do you know why you have it? You're still part of what you deny, human or Alterans. When you were Alterans, you seeded this galaxy and others like it. You are responsible for all the people who have suffered under thing like the Wraith, the Replicators, the Goa'uld, and you've done _nothing_ all this time but feel guilty and upheld your law among each other. You forget what it means to live!" He spoke softly, urging her to _hear him_ and _listen_ and not just shut him out because of her fear.

"Then that is your punishment, Harry Potter. You will teach us how to live with the humanity we have forgotten." Gwenhwyfar let him go, and Harry gave her a confused look as he felt something in him that had been stretching like a rubber band suddenly start moving in the opposite way. What was torn in him would not allow him to be farther away then what he was, he felt suddenly as if his feet were yanked out from under him, and he was flung backwards into the dark (or light?) where Atlantis and Khthon were waiting to catch him.

Harry woke up, and knew two things from experience, the first that he wasn't alone, and the second was that he was in a place that smelled like a hospital. Harry stretched his neck to see who was there and felt sore all over, Daniel sat at his bedside – asleep. Harry nudged him with a hand that was numb and he was grateful not to feel.

"Hey," Harry greeted sleepy blue eyes; guiltily Daniel flushed and looked quickly around to see if he had been caught by anyone else napping, "what happened?" Harry asked, because obviously something had happened, one didn't normally wake up on one side of the galaxy after nearly killing themselves in another.

"I should be asking you that, really. You're at Stargate Command, bed rest while Jack's grounding you. You just…appeared here. It was the Ascended, we think." Harry felt around inside his head, and the bond that linked him to Atlantis and Khthon greeted him, warm and welcoming. He didn't feel torn in two, didn't feel half-dead or half-Ascended, but was, because what Daniel wasn't saying was that Harry's skin really was a golden glow.

"It was. I've got a lot to tell you, I guess." Harry was feeling a little bit guilty, and Daniel was being nice enough about not taking advantage.

"No need, I filled them in about all of it." Reese piped up, having skipped into the room. Harry wondered if the medical machines had told her he was awake, and decided the answer was probably something he didn't need to know.

"All of it?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. There was a lot to tell, after all, and if he didn't have to explain it, so much the better.

"All of it." Reese confirmed with a nod, sitting at the edge of Harry's bed and flicking hair out of his face, the gesture wasn't awkward for her. "There was more time then you think. It's been two weeks, I had to say _something_, and Elizabeth gave me the okay." Reese defended herself, and then sulked a little bit before perking up and looking to Daniel.

"Now that he's awake and everything…when are we going back to Atlantis?" She asked Daniel, who then glanced to Harry as if to measure his reaction. They hadn't parted in the best of ways, and Harry had left both Reese and Daniel behind, and they weren't forgetting it.

"_We_?" Harry mused softly, and Reese stiffened up her nose curling as if she heard a argument beginning in his words.

"_Yes_, Daniel is coming with us, or do you know _another_ person who has been an Ascended, then Descended, and died a few times more then you have?" Reese asked, poking him in the side insistently. Harry laughed and shook his head, giving up the point to her.

"Well, Voldemort." Harry answered, and then had to wonder if that really counted now.

"Oh, Harry, why do you always get yourself into such…_messes_?" Reese asked, apparently satisfied that Harry really was awake for good and intended to stay that way, at least for a little while.

"So what did they ask of you?" _why did they let you go?_ Is what Harry supposed Daniel's question really was, and he grimaced a little and wondered if he really should tell them... Daniel looked aside, and Reese had tensed up, so it was too late to lie when they were excepting it.

"I'm to teach them, you know, how to be …human, to _live_." Harry answered with the truth, and Reese laughed, swinging her feet delightedly from where they hung off his bed.

"Oh, no….just imagine it, Daniel! In a few years all the Ascended will have hero complexes!" Reese crowed teasingly, she patted his leg and hopped off, then looked over her shoulder at him.

"Better hurry up and get to walking out of here soon, when Atlantis diverted an entire fighting force of wizards and witches to its own world…. you can't imagine how _worried_ over you they get. Especially this one boy, Teddy - he keeps trying to get messages through the 'Gate - we think the Alterans are helping him now, as a subtle sort of revenge at us for letting you get hurt." Reese was gone, probably sprinting and skipping through the halls, singing out about Harry waking up. Daniel laughed as Harry covered his head with a pillow, pretending sleep.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Note_; Congratulations are in order for _calileane_, whose prompt is;

_Harry Potter/Angel, Harry/Angel (slash), Harry is sentenced to go through the Veil of Death, he walks in from the side of the Wizarding World, and walks on the other side..... It happens just as Holtz runs through a portal with baby Connor. When Holtz arrive where he wanted to be, baby Connor isn't in his arms anymore. When Harry senses the portal closing behind him, he has a baby in his arms and many people in front of him, one of which is Angel._

Now, this time, whoever hits review **two-hundred-and-forty (240)**, and then **two-hundred-and-fifty (250)** is going to get a prompt written by me! I won't promise any certain length, but I'll contact you in due time after the review about what sort of prompt you want.


End file.
